Lovely Family
by Pili1995
Summary: ¿Cómo resultaría la vida de All Hanshin Kyojin después del Manga?, estando casados tendrán que enfrentar otro tipo de problemas: Hijos adolescentes.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Holaaaaaa! Esto es un nuevo proyecto de uno de mis mangas favoritos, lo hice con mucho esfuerzo y espero que haya quedado decente para su lectura. Acepto críticas y me encanta mejor día a día como escritora así es que... ¡Lean y disfruten!_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Lovely Complex no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Aya Nakahara, la historia no tiene ningún hecho real y sólo está escrita por pura diversión. _

**Capítulo 1 **

**Preparatoria**

_- Ahh…_

Odiaba las ceremonias de comienzo de año, o, más bien, todas las ceremonias largas y aburridas como esta. Es decir, ¿Cuál era la idea de hablar más de media hora sobre lo que se haría este año? Podían sólo leer una pauta con fechas y ya, sin embargo, sentía que ya a los quince minutos mi cerebro había silenciado la voz de aquella profesora, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Cuánta edad tenía? Viéndola así, podía tener cincuenta… No, más bien sesenta ¿O tal vez un poco más? Dios, ¿Por qué no se retiraba? Era ridículo que siguiera enseñando con esa apariencia tan aterradora, asustaría a todos aquí.

- Ahh… - Suspiré nuevamente. Entonces, sentí como alguien me golpeaba el hombro y me volteé, vaya, no era nadie más que Natsumi, mi amiga de la infancia.

- Si sigues suspirando te desinflarás – Bromeó mi castaña amiga, yo me reí y ella me pegó un codazo – ¡Shhh! ¡Te ríes muy fuerte! – Me regañó la chica en un susurro.

- Lo siento, es sólo que detesto estar aquí parada y realmente ya todo está en modo _mute _para mí – Admití. Natsumi se rió y me volteé al escenario, donde aquella profesora no se cansaba de hablar y hablar de lo mismo una y otra vez.

Mientras ella hablaba, parecía como si emanara cloroformo y además alentara el tiempo de alguna forma. No sé en qué momento fue que cerré los ojos, incliné la cabeza y mi cerebro se apagó. Sí, solía dormirme parada a veces…

- ¡GUAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un fuerte grito seguido por un mucho más fuerte golpe en mi cabeza provocó que me despertara de inmediato, abrí mis castaños ojos rápidamente y fue cuando me di cuenta que, increíblemente, toda la fila de las chicas estaba tumbada en el suelo al igual que yo. Era como si alguien hubiera provocado un efecto dominó.

_Y bueno, el efecto dominó fue por mí…_

- ¡Lo…! ¡LO SIENTOOOO!

Mi potente grito de disculpa hizo eco en todo el gimnasio mientras que todo estaba en silencio, obviamente, todo el cuerpo estudiantil lo escuchó, y, para mi desgracia, todos explotaron de risa…

… Claro que yo hice todo menos reírme cuando me mandaron a hablar con el maestro guía de mi clase.

- Es increíble que tenga que regañar a alguien en la primera ceremonia del año – Dijo el adulto sentándose, no parecía enojado, más bien era como si le diera flojera regañarme. Apenas tomó asiento comenzó a buscar algo entre los papeles, supuse que era mi ficha.

- Lo siento – Fue lo único que pude decir, el maestro encontró mi ficha y se quedó leyéndola mientras yo buscaba algo más inteligente que hacer o decir en esa situación. Pero, realmente me sorprendió que cuando mi maestro leyó mi ficha se le abrieron los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Otani? – Preguntó incrédulo, leyendo mi apellido. Fruncí el ceño.

- Eh… Sí, Otani Misaki – Confirmé algo confundida, el hombre me miró como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, y me estudiaba con los ojos, en cambio yo aún no entendía qué rayos le sucedía.

- Otani Misaki… ¿Hija de Otani Atsushi y Koizumi Risa?

- ¿Y eso qué? No estamos en la Antigua Grecia para nombrar a mis padres – Dije, el maestro suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

- Pero claro, este tipo de eventos sólo tenían que producirlos All Hanshin-Kyojin…

- ¡¿Eh?

- Por Dios, debí suponerlo, la secuela de la comedia está aquí – Dijo el hombre, lo miré cuidadosamente y entonces recordé…

- ¡No me diga que usted es el viejo que le colocó ese apodo a mis padres! – Exclamé sin pensar, el maestro frunció el ceño.

- Realmente debí haberme dado cuenta antes, eres exactamente igual a ambos – Dijo el maestro suspirando, yo lo miré extrañada.

- Lo dice como si fuera algo malo – Susurré colocando una mueca, el adulto nuevamente lanzó un suspiro pesado.

- Bien mini All Kyojin, como es tu primer día, tu castigo sólo será limpiar los borradores al final del día – No me gustó para nada escuchar eso de "mini All Kyojin", pero decidí callarme para no empeorarlo más – Y además serás representante de clase.

- ¡¿Qué yo qué? – Respondí sin contener el grito.

- Eso te hará pensar cuando cometas alguna estupidez más durante el año escolar.

- ¡¿Está bromeando? ¡Ni siquiera sabe si haré algo más este año! – Contesté, pero el maestro ni pareció inmutarse.

- Pues este fue el primer día, y ya haz dejado una imagen algo floja. Simplemente toma tu castigo y no será tan duro contenerte de hacer otra ridiculez – Dijo encogiendo los hombros, yo abrí mis ojos de par en par sin poder creerlo… ¡¿Acaso era en serio?

- ¡Habla como si supiera lo que haré, pero no tiene ni idea!

- No se trata de adivinar, es de intuir – Ante esa analogía sólo me quedó enojarme con el viejo y tragarme los reclamos para no empeorar la situación. Me limité a cruzar los brazos y seguir al maestro cuando se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. – Ahora, es momento de irnos al aula, Otani.

- Grrr…

De malas ganas seguí al viejo. No me quedaba más remedio que gruñir por lo bajo y colocar una que otra mueca que quizás no hubieran sido aprobadas ni por Natsumi-chan ni tampoco una persona normal, pero eso ahora no me importaba ¡No llevaba ni medio día en aquel instituto y un viejo ya me hacía enojar! ¡Diablos, debería retirarse al igual que esa vieja del discurso!

Realmente papá me había contado de Nakano-sensei, el viejo que los había bautizado como All Hashin-Kyojin. Mis padres se reían cada vez que recordaban eso, pero luego comenzaban con su _"Tú eras muy alta"_, _"No es cierto, ¡Tú eras el enano de la clase!"_, _"¡¿Qué? ¡¿A quién llamas enano? ¡Amazona!"_, _"¡¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu esposa?"_ Y la típica pelea que aún me causaba gracia. Siempre era así con mis padres, no eran para nada amorosos, pero sabíamos perfectamente que se querían y esas peleas demostraban como se importaban y prestaban atención. Sí, tía Nobu y tío Nakao seguían diciendo que se comportaban como en la preparatoria, y yo me reía con sólo imaginarlos.

Sin embargo, estaba tan enojada que ya ni eso me hacía sonreír ¡Nunca pensé que aquel viejo maestro me haría clases a mí! ¡Ni MENOS que me elegiría como representante de clase! ¡AGGGG!… ¿Por qué a Yoshi no le tocó ese viejo y a mí sí? Que coraje… Mi hermano mayor tenía tanta suerte.

Mi familia, según todos los amigos de mis papás, era como un milagro del cielo que nadie alguna vez pudo imaginar que ocurriría, es decir, ver a mi mamá actuando en su labor de adulta y a mi papá en el suyo era algo… Un poco escalofriante y extraño para sus amigos. Mis padres se casaron después que los demás, sin embargo, curiosamente, los hijos de todos estuvieron sincronizados. En mi familia, primero estaba Yoshi, quien es un año y medio mayor que yo, luego voy yo, Misaki, o más bien Misa, tengo quince años y al final queda el pequeño Katsuya, quien sólo tiene tres años y va al jardín de niños, me convierto automáticamente en la niñera cuando mis papás no están en casa.

En las demás familias las edades son bastante parecidas, en la de tía Nobu y tío Nakao primero está Shintaro como diecinueve años, luego Nobuto y Natsumi-chan que son mellizos y son unos meses mayor que yo, al final está Keiko, con dos años. Ella va al mismo jardín de niños que mi hermanito, y nuevamente Natsumi-chan y yo debemos ser las niñeras cuando se requiere.

Y por último, está la pareja de tío Ryoji y tía Chiharu, la familia Suzuki empezaba por Tsukino, con dieciocho años, luego con Kyoya-kun de mi edad y al final con Sora-chan de doce años.

Aquellos eran mis amigos de la infancia, pero los más cercanos sin duda eran Nobuto, Natsumi-chan y Kyoya-kun, quienes venían mucho a casa, ya que además vivíamos bastante cerca. Este año, por fortuna, los cuatro quedamos en la misma clase. Nuestros padres se pusieron de acuerdo, y aunque Kyoya-kun con su excelente y brillante rendimiento académico podía entrar a un instituto mejor, prefirió entrar aquí con nosotros, a Maido, la escuela en la que estudiaron nuestros padres.

Quizás nuestro estilo de vida suene un poco… ¿Planeado? No sé si esa sea la palabra correcta, pero realmente a mí me gusta, ya que mis padres tienen sus relaciones de amistad activas y nosotros formamos una nueva generación. Sin embargo, mamá me cuenta que no todo fue color de rosa, ya que las diversas universidades y caminos que tuvieron que recorrer fueron duros, por ejemplo, que tía Nobu fuera a estudiar a Hokkaido después de graduarse y dejara a tío Nakao aquí fue algo, según mamá, muy difícil para todos, ella sólo podía venir unas tres veces al año y ellos fueron a visitarla una o dos veces. Tía Nobu volvió sólo cuando terminó de estudiar a eso de los veintitrés años y se casó antes de que su abuela muriera, fue una suerte que celebraran juntas.

A lo que voy, es que aunque nuestras vidas suenen como una estrategia bien hecha fue muy difícil conseguirla, pero eso de que las edades fueran parecidas, según todos, fue una coincidencia. Claro, no creo que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para asegurarse de que sus hijos tuvieran amigos, ¿O sí?

Bueno, cuando nuestros padres nos trajeron a conocer el instituto y matricularnos todos parecían conocer a los míos como "All Hanshin-Kyojin" y se alegraban de verlos, aunque algunos de verdad se asombraban al saber que habían durado hasta casarse, ya que a los ojos de los demás hubiera sido imposible. Realmente no me importaba, a mí me entretenía saber de la vida de instituto de mis padres y curiosear en sus anuarios cuando podía pero, ¡¿En realidad mis padres nunca pensaron en como eso iba a afectar a sus hijos si ingresaban a su misma escuela?

- ¡NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – Grité en medio del pasillo otra vez sin pensar, Nakano-sensei se volteó y frunció el ceño, yo sonreí nerviosamente – Eh… ¿Lo siento?

- Ahhh… A eso me refería con "alguna estupidez más durante el año escolar" – Recordó el hombre lanzando un suspiro pesado, yo gruñí – Bien, ya llegamos.

Entramos al aula, todos dejaron de hablar a medida que veían a Nakano-sensei y tomaron asiento, el maestro me hizo una seña para que me fuera a sentar y eso hice en el puesto que me había reservado Natsumi-chan junto a ella. El hombre levantó la vista y pareció como si nos mirara a todos antes de presentarse.

- Buenos días, soy Nakano-sensei y soy su profesor guía este año – El maestro hizo una pausa que usó para apoyarse en la mesa y luego prosiguió – Disculpen por la demora, pero tuve que ordenar un asunto con cierta estudiante.

- ¿Qué hay con eso de "cierta estudiante"? Que descortés – Susurré a mi mejor amiga, ella suspiró.

- Tranquila Misa, recuerda que él conocía a tus padres, es lógico que bromee contigo – Dijo Natsumi, por mi parte, resoplé elevando un mechón de mi pelirroja melena. ¿Cómo ella sabía quien era Nakano-sensei antes que yo? Ah… De seguro sus padres le habían dicho o simplemente hubo algún detalle que se me escapó.

- ¿Por qué no tengo padres normales, por Dios?

- …Y en cuanto a los representantes de clase, Otani ya se ha ofrecido de voluntaria, ¿Todos están de acuerdo?

- ¡¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pude exclamar. De pronto noté como todos se reían y aplaudían, aprobándome. Claro, ¿Qué idiota querría ser representante de clase? - ¡¿Cómo que me ofrecí? ¡Nadie querría hacer ese molesto trabajo!

- Bueno, sea como sea, ya lo tienes, Otani – Me ignoró el maestro, todos rieron y me senté con los brazos cruzados ¡¿Quién se creía ese molesto viejo? - ¿Alguien más se ofrece de voluntario?

Me giré a mi mejor amiga con mirada suplicante, pero ella comenzó a silbar, bueno, la entendía de todos modos, yo tampoco quisiera hacer ese tipo de tarea. Miré a Nobuto, bah, él sólo estaba distraído mirando por la ventana, típico de él. Entonces, me volteé a mi última esperanza, Kyoya-kun me miró y de inmediato comprendió.

- Kyoya-kun, por favor, te lo ruego, estoy segura que ese de allá se va a ofrecer si no – Susurré desesperada mirando a un chico de lentes, con frenillos y gordo, para mi desgracia me miró de vuelta y alzó las cejas. Al momento me asqueé y tomé la muñeca de Kyoya-kun – Por favor Kyoya-kun, seré tu esclava o lo que sea, pero sálvame de ese tipoooo – Supliqué, mirando de reojo como el gordo estaba por levantar la mano.

- Ahhh… - Suspiró el chico de cabello claro alzando la mano más rápido que el gordo - Yo me ofrezco.

- Perfecto, entonces Otani y… - Dijo el maestro mirando a Kyoya-kun como si le preguntara el nombre, él lo miró.

- Suzuki Kyoya – Se presentó él, Nakano-sensei asintió.

- Excelente, entonces Otani y Suzuki serán los representantes este año.

El día transcurrió bastante lento, todos me conocían como "la chica que gritó en la ceremonia y botó a toda la fila" Ag, vaya primer día de preparatoria. Estaba a punto de terminarlo cuando Kyoya-kun y yo salíamos de la sala de profesores por reunión de representantes, entonces choqué con una chica alta y rubia al caminar, y me caí al suelo.

- Au… - Me quejé en el suelo, Kyoya-kun me ayudó a levantarme mientras veía como esa chica pasaba sin ni siquiera disculparse – ¡Oye tú, me acabas de botar!

- ¿Eh? – La chica alta se volteó y comenzó a buscarme con la mirada, yo bufé molesta y ella agachó la vista, encontrándome - ¿Me hablas a mí?

- Pues sí – Dije cruzando los brazos – Normalmente, cuando botas por accidente a alguien te disculpas.

- Ah, vaya, lo lamento, no me di cuenta – Respondió la rubia sonriendo, yo sonreí también, vaya, era bastante bonita y parecía ser buena chica – Soy Ukeda, Ukeda Yume… ¿Y ustedes?

- Él es Suzuki Kyoya – Dije señalando a mi amigo quien hizo un movimiento de cabeza, sí, Kyoya-kun era bastante tímido con las personas en general. – Y yo soy Otani Misaki, pero puedes decirme Misa.

- Con que Otani Misa, ¿Hu? – Yo asentí con la cabeza, entonces, Yume repentinamente me tomó de los brazos y me hizo una zancadilla con su pie, haciéndome caer fuertemente al suelo. Eso me hizo enojar _mucho_.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede, idiota? – Exclamé levantándome de golpe, la rubia me miró molesta y pude notar como Kyoya-kun se tensaba a mi lado.

- Escucha niña, que llames la atención no es mi problema, pero me enferma que vengas exigiendo cosas ridículas sin ser nadie aquí - ¿Acaso es estúpida? ¡Una disculpa es lo mínimo de cortesía! – De todos modos, ¿Por qué estás en este instituto si eres de primaria?

- ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

- ¡JA! Ni me interesa conocerte, enana… Esta es mi escuela, y ninguna tipa gritona va a decirme que hacer o no.

- ¡¿A quién llamas gritona, mujer jirafa? – Le grité dando un paso adelante con intención de romperle la mandíbula para que llorara, pero mi amigo me agarró de los brazos, controlándome.

- ¡Misa-san! ¡Cálmate!

- ¡DÉJAME CORTAR A ESE MOLESTO PALOTE CHINO POR LA MITAD! – Grité pataleando, Yume se rió con arrogancia - ¡MALDICIÓN KYOYA, SUÉLTAME!

- Vuelve a Liliput, Otani – Se burló esa estúpida rubia dispuesta a irse, pero antes… - ¡Ah! Y camina con más cuidado, no todos van a verte.

_Ese fue el peor momento del día, claro, y el de limpiar borradores después de eso, por fortuna, Kyoya-kun me esperó…_

Llegué a casa y de inmediato tiré mi mochila, me saqué los zapatos bruscamente y entré. Mi hermano mayor estaba junto con Katsuya mirando la televisión en el canal infantil, cuando crucé la sala, ambos me miraron notando el enfado en mi rostro.

- ¡Nee-san! – Dijo mi hermano menor feliz, yo resoplé y le hice cariño en su anaranjada melena y pasé a la cocina, donde encontré a mis padres preparando la merienda.

- Bienvenida a casa, Misa-chan – Saludó mamá sonriente - ¿Cómo estuvo el primer día? - La miré primero a ella y después a papá, realmente no pude ocultar mi molestia.

- ¡¿Por qué rayos tenían que comportarse como idiotas en el instituto? – Exploté, papá y mamá me miraron sorprendidos e interrogantes - ¡Ese viejo me convirtió en representante de clase sólo por ser hija de All Hanshin-Kyojin!

- ¿Qué…? – Comenzó papá frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Eso fue porque te caíste mientras dormías y tiraste a toda la fila de formación, llavero! – Gritó Yoshi desde la sala, al escucharlo me enojé, pero el ver como mis padres comenzaban a mirarme como si fuera algo divertido me dio más coraje. - ¡Y tu grito de "¡Lo sientoooo!" no ayudó en nada!

- ¡Ya cállate, titán! – Respondí enfurecida, mis padres explotaron de risa y yo los fulminé con la mirada.

- ¡Oh por Dios, botaste a toda tu fila! – Dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras se agarraba su abdomen riéndose.

- ¡Te quedaste dormida igual que tu idiota madre, por favor! ¡Y gritaste en medio del gimnasio! – Le entendí a mi progenitor entre carcajadas, entonces mamá lo miró con ojos envenenados.

- ¡¿A quién le dices idiota, Atsushi? – Lo regañó mamá, el aludido dejó de reírse de a poco y, como siempre, mamá lo golpeó con una sartén que había allí.

- ¡Oye! ¡Aún en frente de Misa-chan me golpeas, mujer violenta! – Respondió papá, yo los miré a los dos con ira.

- ¡Yo los quisiera golpear a ambos, por culpa suya Nakano-sensei dice que soy la secuela del dúo de comedia de ustedes dos! – Les grité, mamá y papá me miraron, yo apreté los puños - ¡¿Acaso no pensaron en la reputación de sus hijos cuando se comportaban como un par de estúpidos?

- Siendo sincero, nunca hubiera pensado tener hijos con esta mujer en esa época – Respondió Otani padre, señalando a mi madre con el pulgar, ella lo fulminó con la mirada y levantó el sartén amenazándolo – Pero bueno, pasó y salieron ustedes, además, no eres ridícula como nosotros, tú no tienes a una amazona al lado que te molesta cuando- ¡AU! – Sí, mamá golpeó de nuevo a papá con la sartén.

- ¡AGGG! ¡Hablando de amazonas, hay una estúpida que me enferma! ¡Si Kyoya-kun no hubiera estado allí para detenerme le hubiera sacado sus ojos y se los hubiera metido en su- AU! – Exacto, mamá también me golpeó con la sartén, papá negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la nevera a sacar un hielo.

- ¡OTANI MISAKI! ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas vulgares que no son propias de una señorita! – Me regañó la señora Otani, yo la miré y suspiré pesadamente mientras papá y yo nos colocábamos un hielo en la cabeza.

- De todos modos, ¿Hay alguien que te moleste, Misa-chan? – Preguntó papá un poco preocupado, coloqué una mueca de enfado y él se espantó – Si colocas ese rostro, quedarás aún más arrugada que tu madre.

- ¡¿Quieres que te nazca otro chichón en tu pequeña cabeza? – Exclamó mamá enojada, papá se rió.

- Es tan divertida… - Susurró el hombre, hubiera sonreído si no hubiera estado tan enfadada.

- No sé, por ahora es una parlanchina, pero si llega hacerme algo le volaré la nariz – Dije, papá me miró con desaprobación, pero mamá habló antes.

- ¡Exacto, eso hay que hacer! – Apoyó, papá la miró.

- ¡Idiota, no hay que hacer eso! ¡¿Qué tipo de ejemplo le das a tu hija? – La regañó papá, mamá lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió en lo suyo. El maestro de primaria me miró y sonrió – Escucha Misa-chan, debes ignorarla, de seguro te envidia porque ella es gigante y tú pequeña.

- Sí, no sabes lo que yo hubiera deseado ser pequeña a tu edad – Apoyó mamá sonriendo, yo suspiré y la miré – Y por el dúo de comedia, bueno… Supongo que… ¿Lo siento?

- Está bien, desquité mi rabia con ustedes… - Dije suspirando, papá y mamá me miraron y sonreí – Ahora es mi deber limpiar el nombre de la familia Otani, ya que Yoshi es un caso perdido.

- ¿A quién le llamas caso perdido, eh? – Dijo mi hermano entrando a la cocina con Katsuya en sus brazos.

- ¡Saca a Katsuya de aquí, Yoshi! ¡Hay cosas calientes! – Gritó mi mamá empujando a mi hermano hacia fuera, Yoshi obedeció y yo fui a ver a mi hermano menor.

- ¡Hey, mamá, papá! ¡Un amigo vendrá luego! – Avisó Yoshi mientras me entregaba a Katsuya e íbamos a la sala a jugar.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Respondieron ambos desde la cocina.

Katsuya y yo jugamos bastante rato y comenzamos a colorear dibujos que le dieron en el jardín de niños, Yoshi se fue a cambiar el uniforme, al momento de terminar, yo también fui mientras él se quedaba con nuestro hermano pequeño. Mamá y papá ya estaban colocando la mesa y Yoshi cuidaba que Katsuya no se comiera los lápices cuando sonó el timbre. Todos estaban un tanto ocupados por lo que yo fui a atender.

Abrí la puerta, debía ser el amigo de Yoshi y Dios, lo vi…

… Era un chico más alto que yo, de tez clara y ojos verdes, su cabello era castaño claro y sus facciones eran muy simétricas entre sí, en esos pocos segundos intenté presenciar algún defecto en su cara, pero, al verlo simplemente me quedé admirándolo. Era uno de los chicos más lindos que alguna vez vi.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Esta es la casa de Otani Yoshi? – Preguntó educado, yo sonreí y lo miré, ¿Era nuevo en la escuela? ¿Por qué mi hermano no lo había traído antes?

- Sí, eres su amigo, ¿Verdad? – Dije intentando sonar cortés, él asintió y lo dejé pasar- Adelante.

- Me llamo Nagahara Takuya. – Se presentó mientras se sacaba las zapatillas para entrar, yo lo miré y sonreí.

- Soy la hermana de Yoshi, Otani Misaki, pero puedes decirme Misa, si quieres – Dije sonriendo, él me miró y también sonrió – Bueno Nagahara-san, entra. – El chico entró y de inmediato fui hacia Katsuya, intentando disimular mi nerviosismo. Yoshi fue hacia su amigo y lo saludó de un apretón de manos.

- Hola Takuya, ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, ¿Tú?

- Perfecto, veo que conociste a la pulguita Misa – Dijo Yoshi señalándome, yo lo miré enfadada. – Se ve tierna, pero créeme que tiene un genio insoportable.

- No te metas conmigo, tótem – Respondí, luego miré a Katsuya, quien intentaba hacerme cosquillas y comencé a atacarlo con su misma arma. Primer punto débil de Katsuya: Su pequeña barriguita.

- ¡Nee-saaaan! ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Noooo! – Protestaba el pequeño mientras que yo me reía.

- ¡Misa-chan! ¡Yoshi-kun! ¡Traigan a su hermano y vengan a comer! – Avisó mamá, tomé a Katsuya en mis brazos y nos dirigimos a la mesa, miré a mis padres.

- El amigo de Yoshi llegó – Avisé, mis padres se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia Takuya mientras que yo sentaba a mi hermano pequeño en su silla especial.

- Buenas tardes, soy Nagahara Takuya…- Se presentó, intenté no mirarlo para no fijarme en su cara otra vez.

- Buenas tardes, toma asiento Nagahara-kun – Dijo mamá con una sonrisa, papá hizo un gesto en la cabeza y todos nos sentamos.

No pude dejar de desviar un par de veces la vista hacia Takuya, incluso, creo que muchas fui sorprendida por algunas personas, incluso por él. Ah, lo admitía, era demasiado lindo para no mirarlo…

_Mirarlo, sólo mirarlo, ese era el plan… _

**Fin Capítulo 1**

_Bueno, primero les aclaro unas cuantas cositas: Nakao no es el nombre del personaje, en realidad es Heikichi, pero bueno, supuse que sería mejor llamarlo así, es que... No sé, es por mi gusto, además no sabía si lo reconocerían como Heikichi. _

_Risa y Otani se dicen por sus nombres de pila porque no creo que por toda su vida se van a llamar "Koizumi" y "Otani", siendo que ya están casados y "Koizumi" pasó a ser "Otani" también. _

_Quise que la familia Otani fuera lo más creíble posible, tanto Misa como Atsushi y Risa como pareja y sus hermanos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Es creíble? Bueno, ¡Acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas!_

_Muchos cariños y saludos_

_Pili. _


	2. No seas tonta, Misa

__Disclaimer: Los personajes de Lovely Complex no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Aya Nakahara, la historia no tiene ningún hecho real y sólo está escrita por pura diversión.__**  
><strong>

**Capítulo 2**

**"No seas tonta, Misa"**

- ¡Hoy voy a casa de Natsumi-chan! – Avisé bajando las escaleras rápidamente, cada vez que hacía eso sentía que era como una carrera para que mis papás no me detuvieran, pero para mi desgracia fueron rápidos esta vez.

- Hey, hey, alto ahí jovencita – Me detuvo papá, me volteé y me encontré con que estaba cruzado de brazos junto con mamá. Les sonreí inocentemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté pestañeando, mi progenitor enarcó las cejas y mamá rodó los ojos.

- Ahí va otra vez con su estrategia – Susurró mamá mirándome esta vez, yo la miré haciéndome la desentendida – Misa-chan, quizás con tu idiota padre podrás usar esos ojitos, pero conmigo no funciona.

- ¿Cómo puedes llamar idiota a tu esposo en un momento como este? – Protestó papá, su esposa lo miró callándolo y me reí. Realmente ellos dos eran muy divertidos cuando hacían eso.

- Como sea, Misa-chan, ¿Por qué estás yendo tanto a la casa de Nobu-chan? – Preguntó la mujer directamente, la miré frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Acaso eso es malo, mami? – Pregunté, mamá cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta de mi parte y yo suspiré – Bueno, en realidad no es la gran cosa, quería hacer la tarea de inglés con ella hoy porque apesto en esa materia.

- ¿Y por qué no la haces aquí con nosotros? Yo sé inglés y tu mamá también – Respondió papá, bueno, en cierta manera lo que decía era verdad, pero… ¿Estudiar con tus papás a mi edad? Hice una mueca de descontento inconscientemente y papá suspiró – Deberías dejar de hacer esos gestos, Misa-chan…

- Papá, ¿En serio pretendes que estudie con ustedes a mi edad? Aún tengo orgullo… - Respondí, mamá sonrió y papá frunció el ceño – Oh, por favor, ¿Acaso tú lo hubieras hecho?

- Hmmm… Estudiar… Con mis papás… A tu edad… - Sí, aquel maestro tenía la costumbre de hablar cuando pensaba – Eh, no, pero tú eres diferente.

- ¿En serio? ¡En primero de secundaria traté de estudiar con ustedes y no hicieron más que discutir! ¿De verdad crees que terminaríamos a tiempo? – Dije recordando aquella vez que mandaron un cuestionario de ciencias y papá y mamá discutían a qué reino animal pertenecía la ballena… _"¡Vive en el mar, es ridículo que pertenezca a los mamíferos!"_, _"¡Idiota, tiran agua porque respiran, como los delfines!"_, _"¡Es ridículo, cómo va a ser eso!"_, _"¡Yo soy maestro, no tú!"_, _"¡Eres maestro de primaria! ¡Vas a hacer que Misa-chan repruebe!"_, _"¡Es estúpido reprobar primero de secundaria!"_, _"¡Tu hijo casi lo reprueba, idiota!"_, _"¡Eso es porque tú estudiaste con él!"… _Y así, hasta que fui a buscar en Internet y encontré la respuesta.

- Mmm… - Al parecer, mis dos padres recordaron aquella vez, como yo. Suspiré y antes de que pudiera decir algo Yoshi intervino desde la sala.

- ¡Es cierto, yo también una vez traté de estudiar con ustedes y terminé haciendo yo mismo mi tarea! – Dijo, yo los miré y señalé a la dirección de mi hermano, apoyándolo.

- Bueno, creo que hace que ustedes sean independientes y autosuficientes, ¿O no? – Dijo mamá sonriendo, papá la fulminó con la mirada.

- Sí, bueno, como sea, ¿Puedo ir a casa de Natsumi-chan? – Pedí, papá y mamá se miraron y mamá asintió - ¿Entonces es un sí?

- Una cosa antes – Dijo la mujer pelirroja a la que tanto me parecía, me coloqué las zapatillas y la miré – Eh… Tu papá quiere preguntarte algo - En ese momento, miré a papá y fruncí el ceño, él miró a su esposa y se sonrojó.

- ¡Creí que tú se lo preguntarías! – Exclamó en un susurro nervioso, cuando papá hacia eso realmente me daba curiosidad de lo que tenía que decirme, y a la vez lo encontraba muy tierno y gracioso.

- ¡Es que es tan ridículo que no puedo! – Respondió mamá aguantando la risa, papá gruñó y me miró. Genial, papá lo encontraba serio y mamá no, solía suceder.

- Escucha, Misaki - ¿Misaki? Oh, esto iba en serio de verdad. Papá carraspeó antes de seguir – Sabes que eres nuestra única hija, eres bastante responsable y sabemos que la honestidad también está entre tus cualidades, por lo que, quiero que respondas esto con la verdad y nada más que la verdad – Esto ya me estaba asustando, ¿Papá hablando con términos de "única hija", "responsabilidad", "cualidades" y "honestidad"? Wow, esto era realmente extraño. Miré a mamá y ella encogió los hombros, luego miré a papá y enarqué las cejas.

- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi papá? – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió responder, mi progenitor me miró enfadado y mamá aguantó una carcajada.

- ¡Estoy hablando en serio, Misaki! – Protestó papá, lo miré – Como sea, ¿Responderás con la verdad?

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo que quiero saber es… ¿Qué hay entre Nobuto y tú? – Preguntó al fin, quedé algo confundida al escuchar esa pregunta y miré al maestro de primaria con los ojos abiertos, luego a mamá que esperaba mi respuesta.

- ¿Hablas de Nobuto? ¿El hermano de Natsumi-chan e hijo de tío Nakao y tía Nobu?

- Sí, ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos? – Preguntó seriamente, lo miré atónita… 5…4…3…2…1…

- ¡WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Exploté de risa, tanto, que me agarré el abdomen. Escuché como mamá se reía también, es que, ¿Nobuto y yo? ¡Eso sí era ridículo!

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué les pasa? ¡¿Por qué ambas se están riendo? – Nos regañó el adulto alternando la mirada entre su esposa y yo. Estuvimos riéndonos alrededor de un minuto y medio cuando fui capaz de pronunciar palabra.

- Dime mamá… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo analizando esta vez? – Pregunté entre pequeñas risitas, la mujer también lanzó algunas antes de responder.

- Oh, no lo sé, ayer estábamos mirando una película antes de dormir y comenzó a pensar en la razón de que fueras tantas veces a casa de Natsumi-chan – Explicó mamá entre risas, mi papá la fulminaba con la mirada y solté una carcajada – Después de teorías como que ibas a otro lugar y otras cosas que sólo tu padre puede pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás Nobuto-kun y tú se estaban viendo a escondidas, ¡Hasta llamó a Nakao-chi para preguntarle si en serio ibas a su casa! ¡Oh, por Dios, como me divertí con eso!

- ¡Es suficiente información, Risa! – La regañó papá, yo sonreí y él me miró enojado.

- Bien, bien, papá… - Comencé a responder y le sonreí – Primero, no puedo creer que pienses que esté haciendo cosas sospechosas cuando voy sólo a estudiar a casa de Natsumi-chan, sabes que nunca me han atraído ese tipo de actividades, y si tuviera un novio te lo diría, y, por último, Nobuto y yo no tenemos algo más que amistad entre nosotros, realmente es mi amigo de infancia y no podría verlo de otra manera nunca, y cuando digo nunca es _nunca_.

- Ehemm… Nunca digas nunca, Misa-chan – Observó mamá sonriendo hacia papá, la miré – Según esta familia, pepinillo picado sí puede transformarse en cangrejo.

- ¿Eh? Bueno, no sé que significará ese tipo de cosa pero Nobuto y yo jamás seríamos pareja, y estoy segura que él cree lo mismo, ¡Es como mi hermano! – Dije seriamente, me volví a mi progenitor y le tomé la mano – Papá, no dudes de mí otra vez, voy sólo a estudiar a casa de Natsumi-chan.

- Está bien, ¿Te vamos a buscar o te vienes temprano?

- Mmmmm… Considerando lo lenta que soy con inglés, mejor anda a buscarme – Dije, mis papás sonrieron, solté a papá y sonreí alzando la mano mientras salía - ¡Nos vemos!

Salí de mi casa hecha un bólido y comencé a caminar rápidamente a la de Natsumi-chan, lo único que quería era llegar rápido para allá, ya que lo último que deseaba era encontrarme con _cierto_ chico en el camino.

Sí, esa era la razón por la que iba a casa de Natsumi-chan, es decir, también iba a estudiar, pero la verdad era para evitar encontrarme con Takuya, quien estaba yendo todos los días a casa. ¿Por qué rayos Yoshi lo invitaba todo el tiempo? ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Los primeros días podía soportarlo pero… Después se volvió tan brillante que ya no podía verlo y usaba la casa de Natsumi-chan como refugio mientras él estaba allí.

Y otra cosa... ¿Cómo papá pudo haber dudado de mí? Normalmente eso no pasaba, o sea, no es que me doliera ni nada parecido, pero sí estaba extrañada. ¡Incluso llamó a tío Nakao para preguntar si iba para allá! ¡Y llegó a una estupidez de conclusión! No sabía si reírme o enojarme... Aunque bueno, ya me había reído.

Llegué a casa de mi mejor amiga y toqué el timbre con rapidez, tía Nobu abrió la puerta y me sonrió de inmediato, yo la saludé con la mano.

- ¡Hola Misa-chan! – Saludó la mujer con un abrazo cuando me abrieron la puerta - ¿Qué vienes a estudiar hoy, eh?

- ¡Hola tía Nobu! Vengo a hacer la tarea de inglés – Dije sonriendo, la tía Nobu era realmente bonita, aunque creo que las amigas de mi mamá eran naturalmente delgadas al igual que ella, la tía Nobu se cuidaba muy bien, iba a la peluquería y siempre salía de compras con mamá. Pasamos al comedor y me di cuenta de que estaban tomando el té, toda la familia estaba allí, incluso Shintaro, el hermano mayor.- ¡Hola!

- ¡Misa! Creí que vendrías un poco más tarde, ven, siéntate – Dijo mi mejor amiga señalando el asiento al lado de ella, yo me senté sonriéndoles a todos. - ¿Ya comiste?

- Sí, apenas volví de la escuela – Respondí sonriendo.

- ¿Cómmo edta Kadsu-kun? – Preguntó la pequeña Keiko, la miré y no pude evitar sonreír.

- Está bien, ayer me mostró tus dibujos del jardín – Dije, Keiko se rió.

- ¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Cómo están tus padres, Misa-chan? – Preguntó el tío Nakao, yo lo miré y suspiré.

- Bien, tan apasionadamente peleadores como siempre – Contesté, todos rieron ante eso.- ¿Por qué pregunta?

- No, es que Atsushi estaba algo extraño ayer por la noche, llamó preguntando cosas – Dijo el amigo de papá, yo me reí.

- Sí, mamá me contó que según él Nobuto era mi novio – Dije entre risas, Nobuto me miró atónito mientras tragaba un bocado de comida.

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Y de dónde sacó eso? – Preguntó estupefacto.

- ¡No sé! Sólo a papá se le pueden ocurrir cosas como esas, totalmente rebuscado.

- ¡Exacto! ¿Por qué saldría con alguien que se dormía hasta en el kinder? Es raro… - Respondió entre risas, lo miré enojada.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué yo saldría con un chico que lloró cuando le pisaron su dibujo en el kinder? Es extraño… - Contraataqué, Natsumi-chan se rió al recordar eso. – Sin mencionar el "accidente" en el baño de chicas…

- Que dura, dijiste que eso nunca lo mencionarías – Dijo Nobuto evidenciando su golpe bajo. Lo bueno de discutir con este chico era que ya sabía sus puntos vulnerables, aunque él también sabía los míos y le gustaba hacerme enojar. – Recuerda, hablas del mío y hablaré del tuyo.

- Vaya, vaya, creo que esto ya lo habíamos visto antes – Comentó la tía Nobu mirando a su marido, ambos se sonrieron y Nobuto y yo fruncimos el ceño confundidos.

- ¿Dónde? – Preguntó Natsumi-chan, su papá se rió.

- Ustedes dos actúan igual que Risa y Atsushi, como All Hanshin-Kyojin – Dijo la tía Nobu sonriendo y señalándonos, ambos enarcamos las cejas.

- ¿No que papá y mamá eran All Hanshin-Kyojin por su diferencia de altura? – Pregunté sin entender, tía Nobu y tío Nakao sonrieron.

- Claro, pero también peleaban bastante y se veían graciosos – Dijo tío Nakao, Nobuto y yo nos miramos confundidos – Y, al final, el pepinillo picado pudo transformarse en cangrejo.

- ¿Que el pepinillo qué? ¡Eso no tiene sentido, papá! – Dijo Nobuto frunciendo el ceño. Es cierto, ¿Qué les dio a todos por decir eso?

- ¿Por qué hoy a todos les dio por decir cosas incoherentes del cangrejo? Hoy mamá me dijo lo mismo – Dije extrañada pensando en qué significaba eso del cangrejo.

- Vaya, entonces esa es una explicación que sólo tus padres te pueden dar, Misa-chan – Dijo tía Nobu con una sonrisa picarona. Realmente Natsumi-chan y Nobuto eran casi igual a ella, aunque podía decir que mi amiga era mucho menos despistada y ridícula que su mellizo.

- Realmente ustedes están llenos de historias raras – Dijo Natsumi-chan un poco confundida al igual que Nobuto y yo.

- Pasa un día con mis padres y agradecerás por tener unos normales – Dije riendo, todos en la mesa rieron al igual que yo.

- Yo creo que tus papás son geniales, Misa – Dijo Shintaro hablando por primera vez desde que llegué, lo miré y me reí – Siempre que los veo termino divirtiéndome, una vez me los encontré en el supermercado y estaban peleando con una señora por un pescado, al parecer era el único que quedaba.

- Parece que sí me lo habían contado, ¿Al final la señora era un señor? – Completé, Shintaro sonrió y asintió.

- Sí, y tu mamá le ganó el pescado.

- Sí, mamá y papá también tienen sus historias – Dije sonriendo al ver como todos reían con ese relato tan raro. – Pero aún quiero saber qué es eso del cangrejo.

- Bueno, se lo preguntarás cuando terminemos la tarea, vamos – Dijo mi mejor amiga recogiendo sus cosas, la ayudé con algunas – ¿Haces la tarea con nosotras o qué, Nobuto?

- Las alcanzo luego, tengo que terminarme esto – Dijo el chico señalando los pasteles que quedaban en su plato, supuse que eran los que tío Nakao horneaba a veces en la pastelería.

- De acuerdo, vamos Misa – Dijo la chica castaña dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Subimos a la habitación de Natsumi-chan, la cual era bastante espaciosa, en ella, tenía un estante con muchos libros y cuadernos suyos, claro, todos sobre moda. Mi mejor amiga soñaba con ser diseñadora, había visto muchas veces a mi mamá trabajando y simplemente se enamoró de la idea de que algún día una modelo luciera alguna creación suya, y el hecho de hacerla con sus propias manos era algo que le fascinaba. Tenía una pequeña mesita en la cual había un notebook encima, también había una cómoda color crema que combinaba con toda su habitación, la que tenía paredes de un color claro. Pasé a esa conocida habitación y me coloqué de rodillas enfrente de la mesita, Natsumi-chan se apropió de su notebook y suspiró.

- Muy bien, antes de empezar esta tarea me vas a decir qué rayos te sucede – Dijo mi castaña amiga directamente, la miré enarcando las cejas sorprendida ¿De qué estaba hablando? – No me mires así, sé muy bien que algo sucede, ¿Por qué vienes tanto para acá?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú también piensas que Nobuto y yo tenemos algo como mi papá? – Pregunté atónita, ante eso, Natsumi-chan colocó una mueca de asco.

- No digas cosas tan espeluznantes… - Dijo la castaña, la miré algo divertida por su expresión y continuó hablando – Que mi mejor amiga esté de novia con mi hermano sería algo realmente incómodo, ¿No crees? Imagínate vienes un Domingo a casa, te abro la puerta y me dices "¡Hola Natsumi-chan! ¿Tu hermano está listo?" Dios, sería horrible…

- Sí, sería realmente incómodo… - Dije imaginando a Natsumi-chan de novia con Yoshi… Ugh, no, demasiado aterrador…

- Bueno, a lo que iba, Misa, tú nunca habías venido tanto a casa para hacer tareas, normalmente me llamas o algo así… - Comenzó mi mejor amiga, yo suspiré y ella me miró - ¿Qué está pasando?

- Ugh… - Pensé en como explicarle a Natsumi-chan lo que ocurría sin que pensara que era demasiado estúpido. Tomé una bocanada de aire preparándome para explicar, bueno, qué más da, era mi mejor amiga después de todo –…Hay un chico…

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Quién? – Exclamó mi castaña amiga, abrí mis ojos como platos al ver la expresión de ella.

- ¡Eso no importa! Mira emm… Es amigo de Yoshi, y es muy atractivo, en serio no puedo estar en la misma habitación con él, porque de verdad es demasiado incómodo y…

- No me digas, te atrae el chico y te estás resistiendo – Completó Natsumi-chan, la miré enojada y ella sonrió. – No seas tonta Misa, eso es normal, y si sigues negándolo va a empeorar.

- Ahh… ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué valla y le hable como si nada? Es ridículo… - Le dije, ahora mejor amiga fue la que me miró enojada.

- ¡Pues eso tienes que pensarlo antes de huir de tu casa, Misa! – Gritó ella, me asusté y abrí mis castaños ojos de par en par. Realmente me aterraba cuando Natsumi-chan se ponía así - ¡Mañana vas a quedarte en tu casa y enfrentarás la situación! ¡¿Oíste? ¡Y si llegas aquí te dejaré afuera hasta que vuelvas a casa!

- D… De acuerdo… - Balbuceé, mi mejor amiga tomó aire y suspiró.

- A todo esto… ¿Quién es el chico?

- Nagahara Takuya – Nombré, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y Natsumi-chan me sonrió.

- Da lo mejor de ti, Misa.

- Está bien, está bien, lo intentaré, ahora hagamos la tarea…

- Bien.

Comenzamos a hacer la tarea y en poco tiempo Nobuto se nos unió, verdaderamente, no odiaba el inglés, pero me costaba un montón. Cuando terminamos la tarea, descubrí que se había hecho de noche, vimos algunos vídeos graciosos en Internet hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar, vi la pantalla, era mi papá.

- ¡Hola papá! – Saludé alegre.

- ¡Hola Misa-chan! ¿Terminaste tu tarea ya?

- Sí, a duras penas pero la hicimos… ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

- Bueno, estoy esperándote afuera ahora, tu mamá tenía que quedarse para hacer dormir a Katsuya. Sabes como es, no puede dormirse con Yoshi – Me reí ante eso y miré por la ventana, sí, era el auto de papá.

- Salgo de inmediato, ¡Te veo luego!

- De acuerdo, no tardes – Dijo papá antes de colgar, miré a Natsumi-chan y Nobuto.

- ¿Está afuera? – Preguntó mi amiga, yo asentí sonriendo – Bien, te dejaremos a la puerta.

- Gracias – Dije, mi mejor amiga me sonrió y los tres salimos de la habitación, luego fui a la sala para despedirme de tía Nobu y tío Nakao, quienes veían televisión. - ¡Ya me voy!

- ¿En serio? ¡Te hubieras quedado a cenar! – Se lamentó tía Nobu levantándose del sofá, yo sonreí y la abracé. - ¿Te vas sola o te vienen a buscar?

- Tranquila tía Nobu, papá ya me está esperando – Dije separándome de ella, tío Nakao se acercó y me despeinó un poco - ¡Tío Nakaooo!

- Lo siento, es que aún recuerdo cuando tenías tres años… - Dijo el adulto riéndose, yo lo miré curiosa por lo que diría. Hoy ellos estaban recordando bastantes cosas del pasado – Realmente era increíble, Atsushi estaba muy feliz, aunque se preocupaba todo el tiempo de qué cosas te compraría para jugar o vestir.

- Sí, pero de eso se encargó Risa – Dijo la tía Nobu riéndose, yo sonreí imaginando cómo papá estaría de nervioso comprando juguetes de niñas.

- Bueno, gracias por todo lo de hoy – Dije sonriendo y alzando la mano mientras salía con Nobuto y Natsumi-chan.

Aquel vecindario no era nada de peligroso, de hecho, era uno de los más decentes de la ciudad, y mi casa sólo estaba a unas cinco cuadras, pero papá siempre insistía en ir a buscarme en auto por la noche, ya que podía sucederme algo. Nos acercamos al auto de papá y él bajó el vidrio al ver que estaba acompañada por los mellizos.

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal? – Saludó papá mientras me despedía de mis amigos y subía al auto.

- Bien, ¿Y usted tío Atsushi? ¿Se portan bien los chicos de primaria? – Preguntó Nobuto, mi papá lo miró y se rió.

- Sabes, son unos monstruos revoltosos al igual que tú a su edad, pero bueno, hay que soportarlos – Dijo el adulto sonriendo, luego miró a Natsumi-chan - ¿Y tú Natsumi-chan? Oí que llamaste a Mimi para que opinara de tus diseños.

- Sí, tía Mimi aunque sea modelo es bastante objetiva con criticar diseños – Respondió mi amiga sonriendo. La tía Mimi, aunque se haya convertido en una mujer símbolo de Japón por su deslumbrante carrera la veía bastante seguido, me contaba de los viajes que había hecho y cómo había sido viajar con mamá mientras éramos pequeños. Ahora quizás no estaba tan activa como modelo, pero aún seguía con su carrera de actriz.

– ¿En serio? Bueno, debemos irnos, nos esperan para la cena allá.

- Claro, ¡Mándele saludos a tía Risa de nuestra parte! – Dijo Nobuto sonriendo, papá encendió el motor.

- Gracias, díganle a Nakao y Nobu-chan que los vendremos a visitar pronto. ¡Cuídense, chicos!

Y así, mientras alzábamos las manos despidiéndonos nos encaminamos directo a casa, papá me miró y suspiró, al notar eso, fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, sólo pensaba que eres igual a tu mamá – Dijo papá, yo lo miré aún más confundida, él suspiró de nuevo y continuó – Ambas cuentan de inmediato lo que está en su cabeza.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo – Respondí aún no entendiendo lo que papá quería decir, él se rió.

- No es algo realmente malo, incluso, a veces también me pasa cuando me hacen enojar – Dijo mi progenitor, yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño. Él no solía hablar de estas cosas.

- ¿A qué quieres llegar, papá? – Le pregunté directa, él frenó en una luz roja y me miró.

- Sólo… Quería decirte que lamento haber dudado de ti, y por haber llamado a Nakao preguntando si ibas a su casa realmente – Me sorprendí ante eso, ¿Papá realmente se había sentido con eso? Él me miró y continuó hablando – Y… Quería decirte que confío en ti, además, eres tan mala mentirosa como tu mamá así es que no tengo de qué preocuparme.

- Papá… - Susurré para luego reírme, él sonrió y me acarició la cabeza, hasta que avanzamos en la luz verde. – No tenías que disculparte por eso.

- Bueno, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, además... No te veías muy feliz cuando te fuiste – Dijo papá serio, yo lo miré enarcando las cejas.

- ¿Lo notaste? - Pregunté un poco avergonzada y atónita, papá se rió.

- Como dije, cuentas y demuestras lo que está en tu cabeza. - Dijo el hombre sonriendo, yo sólo lo escuchaba - Eres mi hija, Misa... Te conozco muy bien, y además eres fácil de leer al igual que tu mamá.

- Vaya, eso sí que es problemático - Dije, papá me miró y nos sonreímos. Era nuestro típico modo de cerrar una conversación.

Me dieron ganas de preguntarle que era eso de que _"Los pepinillos picados se podían convertir en cangrejo"_, pero por alguna razón no lo hice. Por algún motivo, creí que esa historia me serviría en otra ocasión, otro día. Llegamos a casa en unos tres minutos y entramos. Yoshi y Takuya estaban sentados jugando videojuegos, intenté no parecer nerviosa, ya que papá lo notaría.

- Ya estamos en casa – Avisó papá entrando, mamá salió de inmediato de la cocina y sonrió.

- ¡Genial! Llegan a tiempo para la cena – Dijo mamá sonriendo mientras se sentaba, papá se acercó y, como siempre al saludarse, le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Bienvenido a casa.

- Claro – Dijo papá algo sonrojado. Encontraba tan lindo que aún a papá le hicieran sonrojar cosas que mamá hacía, como por ejemplo cuando hablaba de lo que pensaba de él en la preparatoria o algo así.

Me senté en mi puesto y miré a Takuya, él me miró y desvió la mirada rápidamente, como si estuviera… ¿Avergonzado? Bah, pero que cosas piensas Misa… Es estúpido.

- Hola Nagahara-san – Saludé con una sonrisa, recordando la conversación (O más bien regaño) que había tenido con Natsumi-chan. El chico de cabello claro me miró y me dedicó una media sonrisa.

- Hola Misa-san – Respondió simplemente mientras se sentaba al frente de mí, Yoshi miró con el ceño fruncido y yo comencé a comer luego de dar gracias por aquellos alimentos, pensando en que me había llamado _"Misa"_, como se lo aconsejé.

- Y… ¿Qué hicieron hoy? – Les pregunté a Yoshi y Takuya, mi hermano me miró extrañado y tragó un bocado antes de responderme.

- Hicimos una tarea de biología, y luego jugamos videojuegos, ¿Y tú? ¿Otra vez fuiste a la casa de Shintaro a estudiar? – Preguntó, sí, él usaba a Shintaro como referencia porque era con él con quien se juntaba cuando íbamos para allá.

- Sí, oye, ¿Por casualidad estabas probando el juego que íbamos a empezar juntos, Yoshi? – Pregunté mirándolo con ojos penetrantes, mi hermano me miró y luego sonrió tontamente a modo de disculpa, lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Bu…Bueno, si quieres jugamos al terminar la cena, ¿Ok? – Ofreció el chico, yo le sonreí y asentí, entonces, papá nos miró con advertencia.

- No vallan a comer rápido como la otra vez, sobretodo tu Misa-chan, casi te atragantas – Nos dijo para luego comer un bocado de su comida, yo me sonrojé al escuchar como Yoshi se rió al recordar eso y Takuya al imaginárselo.

- ¿Acaso es necesario decirlo delante de VISITAS? – Enfaticé, todos se rieron y yo me dediqué a comer. Rayos.

- Tranquila Misa-san, suelo atragantarme a veces, es normal…- Me reconfortó Takuya, yo lo miré y desvié la mirada al ver su sonrisa. Ugh, de veras no podía sostenerle esa expresión, era muy… muy… Brillante. Pero de todos modos sonreí.

Luego de que termináramos de cenar eran las ocho y media, comenzamos a jugar y resulté ser mejor que mi hermano. Papá decía que eso también lo saqué de mamá, la habilidad para los videojuegos.

Sentía como Takuya compartía miradas conmigo y se reía de las cosas que decía, incluso hasta me seguía en mis chistes. Resultó que además de lindo era divertido. Estaba pasándola realmente bien hasta que él tuvo que irse, pero antes…

- Hey, Misa-san – Dijo el chico cuando yo estaba por entrar a casa, Yoshi y yo lo miramos frunciendo el ceño – Escuché que te costaba un poco el inglés.

- Emmm… Sí, algo – Admití un poco avergonzada.

- Conozco a un amigo que da clases, toma, aquí tienes su mail – Y así me dio un papelito que no tuve tiempo de rechazar, Yoshi nos miró sin entender y él simplemente me sonrió – Bueno, nos vemos.

- Adiós, regresa bien a casa – Dijo Yoshi a su amigo, yo no pude decir ni una palabra, mi hermano me miró mientras Takuya se alejaba - ¿Qué fue eso del profesor de inglés? ¿Te vio la cara de lenta o qué?

- Cállate idiota – Respondí mientras entrábamos, subí a mi habitación rápidamente y abrí el papel…

"_En realidad es mi mail"_

… Lo único que quería era ver mi cara en ese momento. ¿Por qué Takuya me daría su mail?

**Fin Capítulo 2**

_¡Hola nuevamente! Perdón por la tardanza, pero me fui de viaje por un par de semanas y no tuve tiempo de actualizar. Vaya, vaya, me llenó de alegría al fin tener un review, ¡Es el único que he tenido siiii! Pero de todos modos seguiré escribiendo por ese único lector. _

_**Mitzuki-chan:** ¿Me amas? Wow...Ahahahaha, que bueno que te haya gustado, realmente ya me estaba deprimiendo al ver que no había nadie que me dejara nada. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, sí o sí continuaré esta historia que tiene bastante más que dar._

_¡Acepto cualquier tipo de críticas respetuosas!_

_Saludos_

_Pili. _


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo! Gracias por todos los reviews, disfruté mucho leyéndolos e hice este capítulo con mucha dedicación para ustedes :D_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Lovely Complex no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Aya Nakahara, la historia no tiene ningún hecho real y sólo está escrita por pura diversión._

**Lovely Family**

**Capítulo 3**

**"Acortando Distancias"**

Mentiría si dijera que no me emocioné al saber que Takuya, uno de los chicos más lindos que alguna vez había visto, me había dado su mail. Por Dios, no pude agregarlo esa misma noche porque simplemente al leer su mensaje una y otra vez los dedos me temblaban y no podía tipear su mail correctamente ¡Era realmente molesto, como si las teclas se desordenaran a propósito por debajo de mis dedos! Además… ¿Y si sólo me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Y si se había puesto de acuerdo con Yoshi para molestarme? Sacudí mi cabeza a esa idea… ¡Hasta mi hermano había quedado confundido cuando su amigo me entregó aquel papel!

Sentí una voz grave a lo lejos, pero estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que la ignoré por completo. ¿Qué sucedía con Takuya? Era todo tan extraño…

- ¡Otani Misaki! – Salté al escuchar mi nombre y miré hacia delante con mis castaños ojos abiertos de par en par. Toda la clase me miraba, y Nakano-sensei parecía enfadado e impaciente, lo miré y suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿S...Sí? – Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, el maestro resopló y señaló el pizarrón.

- Al pizarrón ahora, Otani – Anunció, me levanté de mi asiento y tomé la tiza entre mis dedos – Si fallas el ejercicio, tendrás tres puntos menos en el próximo control.

- ¿Eh? B…Bueno, está bien.

Suspiré con pesar antes de mirar al pizarrón. Toda esta exhibición por no prestar suficiente atención en clases, genial. Levanté mi vista y estudié el ejercicio del pizarrón, suspiré en alivio al ver que era un problema que papá tenía resuelto en uno de sus libros. Quizás no lo parecía, pero era muy buena en matemáticas y me gustaba mucho, además, papá me había obligado a estudiar un poco antes de entrar a clases, lo que no me gustó mucho en un principio, pero que ahora agradecía. Hice una nota mental de agradecerle a mi progenitor luego mientras comenzaba a resolver el problema.

- Listo – Dije al terminar y revisarlo rápidamente, asegurándome que estaba correcto. Le entregué la tiza al profesor, quien ya estaba chequeando el ejercicio.

- Sorprendentemente, está correcto – Dijo Nakano-sensei luego de unos segundos, sonreí y todos en la clase me miraron como si fuera un alienígena. Fui a sentarme, cuando el profesor me miró de una manera que no me gustó para nada. Oh, no. – Otani, serás tutora de matemáticas desde ahora.

- ¡¿Eh? – Fue lo único que exclamé, escuché como Nobuto, quien estaba sentado detrás de mí, se reía. Miré a Nakano-sensei, preparándome para responder - ¡¿Y por qué? Sólo me ha visto hacer un ejercicio, ¿Cómo sabe que no tuve suerte, eh?

- La suerte no resuelve ese tipo de problemas, sobretodo si no está prestando atención a la clase, ¿No lo cree? – El profesor me miró fijó y yo suspiré, sin ganas de discutir. Genial, ahora además de representante de clase, era tutora de matemáticas… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese viejo conmigo? ¿Cuál era su afán por darme trabajos molestos? Ag.

- He escuchado que Yamamoto está como aprendiz de los tutores – Escuché decir a Nobuto, me volteé y lo miré con una cara de asco ¿Yamamoto? ¿El gordo con lentes que me miraba desde el primer día? Ugh. Mi amigo se rió ante mi cara y mi miró con su típica lástima fingida – Suerte con eso, Misa.

- Si dices una palabra más, olvídate de tu ojo derecho – Le respondí enojada mientras me volteaba al frente, mi castaño amigo no hizo más que reír al verme refunfuñar. Natsumi-chan, por su parte, sólo sonreía. Tsk, ¿Desde cuándo tus amigos se burlan de tu desgracia? Era realmente molesto.

Pasó la clase para luego ir a almorzar, con Natsumi-chan, Nobuto y Kyoya-kun tomamos nuestros almuerzos y nos dirigimos a la cafetería. Suspiré de alivio al traer mi almuerzo hoy, ya que había una fila enorme para comprar uno. Nos sentamos en una mesa cualquiera y comenzamos a comer, entonces, mi mejor amiga me lanzó una mirada picarona que no comprendí para nada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté confundida mientras fruncía el ceño, la castaña me sonrió y señaló a una dirección de la cafetería, me volteé y encontré a Yoshi sentado con Takuya y otro chico de su clase. Sólo me bastó mirarlo fijamente por cinco segundos cuando el chico me descubrió, me devolvió la mirada y sonrió. Sentí como el color subió por mis mejillas y me volteé ¿Cómo alguien podía verse bien hasta con el uniforme del instituto? O, más aún, ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de sonreír así? Mi mejor amiga vio mi cara y se rió.

- A juzgar por lo que acabo de ver, nuestro chico misterioso es el de pelo más claro, ¿O no? – Preguntó la chica alzando las cejas, suspiré sin ser capaz de responder y mi castaña amiga se cruzó de brazos – Oh, vamos Misa, escúpelo.

- S…Sí, es él… - Confirmé balbuceando como casi nunca solía hacerlo, Natsumi le dio otra vista rápida a Takuya y ahogó un chillido de asombro mientras volvía su vista hacia mí. Sí, era muy atractivo, ya lo sabía.

- ¡Misa! ¿Cómo es que no quieres hablarle? ¡Es cien veces mejor que los chicos de nuestra antigua escuela!

- ¿Quién es cien veces mejor que quién? – Preguntó Nobuto con el ceño fruncido, sentado al lado mío. Al parecer, ni el ni Kyoya-kun estaban prestando atención a nuestra conversación, estaban muy ocupados hablando de cualquier otra cosa.

- Nada – Me apresuré a responder mientras tomaba un bocado de mi comida, el castaño chico frunció el ceño y miró a Kyoya-kun, quien se encogió de hombros sin entender.

- ¿Sucede algo, Misa-san? – Preguntó mi amigo de cabello claro, tragué el bocado que había ingerido hace unos segundos y lo miré.

- No, por supuesto que no, estoy mejor que nunca, ¿Por qué preguntas? – Dije intentando sonar natural, lo cual creo que no resultó, porque Nobuto me miraba con el ceño fruncido, Kyoya-kun tenía un signo de interrogación escrito en la cara y mi mejor amiga parecía como si estuviera por estallar de la risa.

- Pues… Tienes la cara muy roja – Señaló Kyoya-kun con su dedo índice, abrí mis ojos de par en par y agaché la cabeza para ocultar mi cara mientras pensaba en qué podía responder a eso sin que sonara realmente estúpido.

- Eh….Eh… Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿O no? – Dije sonriendo mientras me rascaba la nuca y decía lo primero que se me pasó por la mente, intentando cambiar el tema. El chico de cabello claro sonrió. Rayos, al parecer estaba entretenido por mi estupidez, genial. Natsumi-chan comió un bocado de su comida, creo que fue para no reírse en mi cara.

- Uuuuhh ¿En serio? Porque yo no tengo nada de calor, ¿Y ustedes chicos? – Insinuó Nobuto con una sonrisa burlona, mirando a los demás, ellos negaron con la cabeza mientras me sonreían. Maldije en mi interior, ya sabían que algo me sucedía. - ¿Por qué estás tan roja, Misa? ¿No que sólo la gente avergonzada se coloca así?

- Ya cállate – Le dije molesta, Nobuto sólo se rió como siempre, ag, amaba molestarme. Luego de unos segundos en los que me rehusé a hablar, su melliza tomó la palabra.

- Misa… ¿Por qué no simplemente hablas de tu nuevo novio y se acaba el problema?

- ¡¿Eh? – Exclamó Nobuto al escuchar eso de "nuevo novio", Kyoya-kun abrió sus ojos como platos mientras que yo miraba a Natsumi-chan con reproche y me colocaba aún más roja.

- ¡No es mi novio! De hecho, no es nada… - Dije defendiéndome, mi mejor amiga sonrió con arrogancia antes de responderme.

- Sin embargo, estamos hablando de alguien, ¿O no? – Respondió la castaña alzando las cejas por segunda vez en el día. Al verla, gruñí y me coloqué aún más colorada ¡Rayos! Ahora quizás que estupidez estaba pasando por la mente de Nobuto y Kyoya-kun, miré a ambos chicos, y noté que me observaban como si tuviera un cuerno en la frente.

- ¡Dejen de mirarme como un par de idiotas! – Les dije enojada, mi mejor amiga se rió y yo resoplé. El mellizo de Natsumi-chan se preparó para hablar.

- ¿De qué forma esperas que te mire si tienes un novio y no nos habías dicho? ¡Somos mejores amigos desde que teníamos pañales! – Dijo el chico, yo lo miré enojada al escuchar lo del "novio" otra vez.

- ¡Ya te dije, no es mi novio! ¡Y no les conté porque no hay nada que contar! – Me defendí cruzando de brazos mientras resoplaba otra vez. Sí, solía resoplar bastante cuando estaba enojada o nerviosa, en este caso, no sé cual de las dos era.

- Pero, de todos modos, si no es tu novio, ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Kyoya-kun con curiosidad, miré a mis tres amigos uno por uno, Natsumi-chan sonreía como si me estuviera animando a contarles, Nobuto me esperaba impaciente y Kyoya-kun intentaba estar calmado. Suspiré. Debía contarles, ¿O no? Después de todo… Eran mis mejores amigos.

- Aaah – Lancé un suspiro pesado y los miré a ambos – Es… Sólo un chico, compañero de Yoshi.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Tienes obsesión por los mayores esta vez? – Dijo el chico castaño oscuro alzando las cejas, yo lo fulminé con la mirada y él sonrió – Está bien, está bien, habla…

- Bueno, emm… El otro día, estaba despidiéndose de Yoshi y me dio un papel con su mail – Todos me miraron sorprendidos, lo que provocó que me sonrojara más – Y… Eso, ahí queda la historia, fin.

- ¡No me contaste lo del mail! – Gritó mi mejor amiga muy sorprendida, yo suspiré y me rasqué la nuca - ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te lo pasó así, en frente de Yoshi?

- ¡No! Dijo que era porque conocía a un profesor de inglés, me dio un papel con el mail, lo abrí y decía que en realidad era el suyo… - Dije, recordando de nuevo como esa noche no logré tipear el mail correctamente. Al hacerlo, los nervios comenzaron a subir otra vez por todo mi cuerpo ¡Como odiaba esa estúpida sensación!

- ¿Y no le haz hablado aunque te dio su mail? ¡Por favor, Misa! – Dijo mi mejor amiga, yo suspiré, esto pareció molestar más a Natsumi-chan - ¡Basta de suspirar a lo lejos y actúa! ¡Atrápalo, tú puedes!

- ¿Qué clase de expresión es "atrápalo"? Suena extraño – Le dije frunciendo el ceño, Nobuto y Kyoya-kun se rieron frente a mi expresión, pero la castaña los fulminó con la mirada, callándolos. Luego me miró a mí.

- ¡Me refiero a que hagas algo! ¡El hombre ya hizo su movimiento, ahora te toca a ti! – Dijo la chica molesta, casi levantándose de su asiento, yo la miré y resoplé ¿Desde cuándo Natsumi-chan hablaba con términos como "atrápalo" y "el hombre"? Sonaba realmente extraño…

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le hable con Yoshi al frente? ¡Va a pensar que me volví loca! – Dije al pensar como mi hermano mayor reaccionaría si le hablara a Takuya, quizás que cosas pensaría… Ugh. Demasiado problemático para mí.

- ¡No sé, sólo actúa linda frente a él y ya! – Dijo Natsumi-chan para luego tomar un sorbo de su jugo con cansancio, Nobuto se rió a mi lado.

- ¿En serio quieres que ella actúe lindo? Primero me gustaría tirarme de un edificio – Dijo el castaño señalándome mientras lanzaba pequeñas risas, yo lo fulminé con la mirada, enfadada.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que eso deba significar, eh? – Le dije mientras lo miraba enojada y él se reía.

- Pues ve como actúas ahora y encontrarás la respuesta, ¡Me sorprende que ese chico te haya dado su mail luego de tu espectáculo en la ceremonia del primer día! – Se burló el chico entre risas, lo golpeé con mi puño en el brazo con toda la fuerza que pude y eso le causo más gracia. Idiota, ¡Por supuesto que no le dolió! Refunfuñé mientras retomaba mi almuerzo.

- Pero, Misa-san, creo que deberías hablarle, por último, no delante de Yoshi, pero por mail o algo así… Por algo te lo dio, ¿O no? – Opinó Kyoya-kun pensativo, yo suspiré y lo miré.

- No lo sé, es tan extraño… - Dije en voz baja, mis amigos me miraron y suspiré agotada, los miré y sonreí – Simplemente dejaré que todo fluya…

- Pues, mi consejo es que no actúes como una neurótica delante de él, sino lo espantarás – Opinó Nobuto, esta vez, tomé su mochila y se la tiré en la cara, él se quejó - ¡Hey, sin lanzar objetos!

- ¡Di algo otra vez y juro que no será la única cosa que te tiraré! – Le dije enojada, Natsumi-chan y Kyoya-kun sonrieron y se rieron. Nobuto me miró y sonrió arrogante.

- Pues inténtalo, bastará patearte para que salgas volando, como una pelota de fútbol, ¿Eh? – Se burló de nuevo, lo fulminé con la mirada. Siempre cuando discutíamos Nobuto sacaba mi altura a relucir, era algo que no podía faltar.

- ¡Sólo porque seas más alto que los demás no te da el derecho de insultarlos, grandísimo idiota! – Le dije volteándome para comer, Nobuto y los demás se rieron. No sé porqué, pero parece que ese tipo de humor peleador lo había heredado de mis especiales padres ¿Cómo es que podían pelear y quererse tanto? Bueno, con Nobuto me pasaba algo parecido, hey, no malentiendan, sólo era esa clase de amigo con el que peleas, discutes y hasta te tiras de los pelos y al final todo es un simple chiste. Pensando en mis padres, ahora que lo recordaba…- Hey, ¿Nuestros padres no van a salir el sábado en la noche?

- Sí, parece que van a ir a mi casa – Dijo Kyoya-kun, todos lo miramos cuando él comenzó a hablar – Según mamá, quieren hacer un karaoke, y me dijo que la ayudara con los parlantes y todo eso.

- Conociendo a los míos, gritarán toda la noche… Suerte con eso, Kyoya-kun – Le dije sonriendo. Todos reímos juntos y luego proseguí – En cuanto a mí, tendré que quedarme con Katsuya, quizás Yoshi salga, como siempre…

- Podríamos haber cuidado a Katsuya y Keiko juntos, pero creo que Nobuto y yo vamos a ir con nuestros primos – Dijo Natsumi-chan, suspiré. ¿Otra noche sola cuidando de Katsuya? Genial… Mi mejor amiga notó mi expresión y se preocupó enseguida – Misa, lo siento, si hubiera sabido antes…

- No, no te preocupes, veré una película, a la próxima será – Respondí sonriendo. Mi mejor amiga sonrió y entonces tocó la campana, obligándonos a volver al salón.

Fue extraño, pero me levanté y guardé mi almuerzo, cuando lo hice, me volteé, y allí estaba, Takuya observándome. Lo miré unos segundos y él desvió la mirada, con una expresión muy parecida a la del otro día. Suspiré… Vaya, Misa, de nuevo estás imaginando cosas, ¿Eh?

Me encaminé a mi aula junto con mis amigos, pensando que ojala este fin de semana no fuera tan agobiante como otros y Katsuya se quedara dormido rápidamente. En una de esas, tenía algo de suerte, ¿No?

**_L.C-L.C-L.C-L.C-L.C-L.C-L.C-L.C_**

__- ¡Risa, apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde! – Gritó papá aquel sábado en la noche al ver que mamá no bajaba. Luego se volteó hacia a mí - ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a la casa de tu tío Takato? Así no te quedas sola con Katsuya.

- Tranquilo papá, estaré bien, además, Katsuya y yo la pasaremos muy bien juntos – Dije sonriendo, agarrando a Katsuya de su manita, el niño levantó la vista y sonrió. Papá siempre se preocupaba de mi seguridad, y creo que estar sola con mi hermanito en casa para él no lo era, pero daba igual, así al menos tenía mi espacio. – Pásala bien, ¿Eh? Y no dejes que mamá te humille como la otra vez.

- ¡Ella no me humilló! Pidió la canción que yo quería – Se defendió el maestro de primaria, me reí y escuché como mamá bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa. Seguido, nos dio un beso en la mejilla a Katsuya y a mí, papá despeinó el cabello de mi hermano menor y me dio un beso en la mejilla – Avísanos si Yoshi vuelve más tarde de lo acordado, ¿Si?

- Está bien, ¡Canten mucho y disfruten! ¡Mándenles saludos a todos allá! – Dije sonriendo mientras alzaba la mano mientras salían. Katsuya les dijo adiós sonoramente y nuestros padres salieron con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando se cerró la puerta, miré la hora, eran las siete y media.

- ¡Nee-chan! ¡Quiero colorear! – Pidió el pequeño niño mientras me tomaba la mano, intentando arrastrarme a la sala de estar donde estaban todos sus dibujos del jardín.

- ¡Entonces, vamos allá!

Con Katsuya era todo simple, hacíamos cosas que lo dejaran totalmente ocupado, como colorear, jugar a las escondidas, videojuegos para niños o ver una película y, al final, se iba a dormir a eso de las nueve. Es decir, de las nueve en adelante, todo el tiempo era para mí, sólo si mi hermanito no tenía pesadillas o algo.

Sonreí al ver el dibujo que hizo mi hermanito de todos nosotros, nuestros padres lo tomaban de la mano y Yoshi y yo estábamos en los costados, yo al lado de mamá y Yoshi al lado de papá. Reí al ver que Katsuya había hecho a papá encima de un banquito para ser de la estatura de Yoshi. Si Otani padre viera esto, realmente se pondría de muy mal humor.

Miré el reloj, eran como las ocho y media, se supone que Yoshi tenía que volver a eso de las diez y media, había salido a jugar pool con su grupo de amigos de la secundaria unos minutos antes de que papá y mamá salieran, suspiré y volví a mi tarea con Katsuya.

Aunque no lo parecía, mi hermano era muy responsable con sus salidas, nunca había llegado ebrio a casa ni tampoco había tenido accidentes legales ni nada. A pesar de parecer un idiota, Yoshi era lo suficientemente responsable para conocer sus límites y saber qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal. Sin mencionar que si una de las cosas que dije llegaba a suceder, mis padres no sólo se conformarían con regañarlo, sino que le darían un fuerte castigo, al menos medio año sin salir y sin agua caliente ¿Por qué lo del agua caliente? Ocurrencias de mi papá, ni yo lo tenía muy claro…

- Muy bien Katsuya, quédate aquí mientras voy a hacerte tu comida, ¿Está bien? – Le dije sonriendo, mi hermanito me miró entristecido, yo me agaché y le pasé una mano por su anaranjado cabello - ¿Qué pasa?

- Cenar significa ir a dormir – Dijo haciendo un puchero, me reí y lo despeiné - ¡No quiero dormir! No tengo sueño…

- No va a hacer tan malo, Katsu-kun… - Le dije sonriendo suavemente, mi hermanito cruzó sus pequeños brazos y me reí por su ternura mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla – Cuando vallas a dormir, me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas, ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Y me contarás una historia? – Dijo ilusionado, yo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza - ¿La que yo quiera?

- La que tú quieras, así que vete pensando una – Le dije sonriendo mientras lo despeinaba otra vez y me levantaba, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Entonces, sorpresivamente, tocó el timbre. Que extraño… Quizás Yoshi había venido a buscar algo que se le quedó, rodé los ojos mientras me encaminaba a la puerta, ay, este chico, cuando iba a entender – Yoshi, ¿Cuándo va a ser el santo día en el que no se te quede algo? Si sigues así un día se te va a quedar la cabeza - Le decía mientras abría la puerta, estaba segura que era él, sin embargo, me encontré con otro chico cara a cara. Sus ojos verdes me miraron confundidos, mientras yo abría los míos de par en par. í.

Me congelé frente al semblante confundido de Takuya y me dieron ganas de golpearme la cabeza con algo en ese mismo momento… ¿Por qué rayos no había visto por el orificio de la puerta? Apreté los labios y entonces noté que el chico me miraba fijamente, yo me miré y ahogué un grito al ver con qué estaba vestida. Tenía puesto un polerón gigante de mi hermano, unos pantalones deportivos que estaban manchados desde que a Katsuya se le ocurrió pintar con acrílicos una vez y mi cabello estaba amarrado en una torpe coleta baja. Maldije por dentro. ¿Cómo es que se le ocurría venir cuando estaba en mi peor condición, por no decir impresentable?

- Hola, Misa-san – Me saludó Takuya, se notaba el tono incómodo de su voz. Tragué saliva antes de responder.

- Eh…Hola - ¡Rayos! ¿Era necesario ese "eh"? ¡¿Cómo es que me había vuelto tan tímida? Yo no era así…

- Disculpa, yo… Supongo que por lo que dijiste Yoshi no está, ¿No? – Dijo el castaño rascándose la nuca, al parecer estaba avergonzado. Me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta y suspiré.

- No, no está, salió hoy, lo siento… ¿Viniste a verlo? – Pregunté algo incómoda, Takuya negó con la cabeza.

- No, le venía a dejar unos libros que se le quedaron en mi casa el otro día – Explicó, yo asentí con a cabeza, él me miró y, sorpresivamente, me sonrió. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué sucedía cuando habló – Yo… ¿Interrumpo algo?

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, el chico señaló mi ropa manchada, la miré y me reí nerviosamente mientras la señalaba - ¿Esto? No, lo uso siempre en casa, Katsuya una vez lo manchó porque estábamos jugando con acrílicos…

- Ah… ¿Y estás jugando con él ahora? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos, algo más relajado. Fue extraño, pero al momento en que me sonrió, toda la incomodidad pareció desvanecerse, a pesar de que estaba vestida de una forma horrible.

- Sí, bueno, lo estoy cuidando, mis papás salieron y Yoshi no está… Así que, alguien debe quedarse con el chiquitín – Dije riendo suavemente, Takuya me miró y pareció sorprenderse, yo fruncí el ceño - ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás sola con un niño y abriste la puerta sin asegurarte quien estaba del otro lado? – Preguntó atónito, lo miré con los ojos abiertos un par de segundos y luego agaché la vista, sonrojándome.

- S…Sí, bueno, creí que era Yoshi – Dije excusándome mientras me rascaba la nuca sin mirarlo. Para mi sorpresa, escuché como se reía y levanté la vista alzando una ceja - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Tú… ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso, verdad? – Dijo Takuya con una sonrisa burlona, yo lo miré aún con la ceja alzada y crucé los brazos.

- Bueno, discuuulpa, pero no fui yo la que llegó sin avisar, ¿Eh? – Dije mirándolo, el chico se rió otra vez - ¿Y ahora qué?

- Nada, nada – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras me miraba. Hubo un silencio que para mí fue eterno, iba a preguntarle si me pasaba los libros para entregárselos a Yoshi cuando el chico se adelantó - ¿A qué hora vuelve Yoshi?

- Pues… Se supone que debe volver a eso de las diez y media, ¿Por qué preguntas? – Dije curiosa, Takuya miró su reloj y luego clavó sus verdes ojos en mí, atravesándome. No sé que sucedió pero sentí como si el corazón me latiera en los oídos, ag… ¿Cuándo rayos iba a dejar de hacer eso?

- ¿Te molesta si lo espero? – Preguntó al fin. Aquella pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja ¿Takuya? ¿Aquí? ¿Esperando a mi hermano? ¿Conmigo? Ni de broma, a este paso, me daría un paro cardíaco. Pensé en cualquier excusa posible, sin embargo…

- Claro, si no te molesta estar un poco con Katsuya mientras preparo la cena… - Dije sonriendo, el chico me miró y sonrió en respuesta.

- No hay problema – Fue la respuesta que me dio antes de que ambos entráramos a mi casa. Si no me hubiera concentrado en caminar apropiadamente, estaba segura que las piernas me temblarían con furia. Al entrar, escuché como Takuya murmuraba un "Con permiso" mientras mi hermanito corría hacia nosotros

- ¡Nee-chan! ¡Mira lo que hice! – Exclamó Katsuya deteniéndose frente a mí con un dibujo en la mano, cuando notó que alguien más había entrado a la sala - ¡Takuya!

- ¡Hola Katsuya! – Saludó el castaño con una sonrisa mientras chocaba palmas con mi hermanito. Cuando lo vi hacer eso, juro que mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, rayos, parece que de verdad no fue buena idea el dejarlo pasar…

- Bueno, Katsuya, juega con Nagahara-san mientras yo voy a hacer tu comida, ¿De acuerdo? – Le dije sonriendo, Katsuya me miró y sonrió.

- ¿Takuya también me contará un cuento? – Dijo el niño feliz, yo miré al castaño y él sonrió asintiendo, volví mi vista a mi hermano y sonreí.

- Sí, él también te contará un cuento – Confirmé, Katsuya saltó feliz y yo me reí, dirigiéndome a la cocina a preparar la comida de mi hermanito.

Mientras estaba en la cocina, sentía como los nervios subían y bajaban por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a preparar la comida intentando no pensar en cierto individuo que estaba en mi casa ni que me diría Natsumi-chan cuando lo supiera. ¡Si simplemente no hubiera tenido que ir con sus primos hoy, estaría con ella en este momento!

Cuando terminé de cocinar, llamé a los dos chicos, Takuya llegó con Katsuya en brazos y lo sentó a la mesa para que comiera. Fue extraño, sabía que mi hermanito conocía al amigo de mi hermano, pero no pensaba que se llevaran tan bien, de hecho, mi hermanito se reía de todo lo que decía el castaño chico y lo trataba tal y como a Yoshi o a mí. Sorpresivamente, cuando Katsuya terminó su comida, dieron las nueve con diez y ya estaba comenzando a bostezar. Lo tomé suavemente y lo llevé a su dormitorio, que quedaba en el segundo piso, Takuya me siguió, le deseamos las buenas noches y sin necesidad de un cuento, se durmió. Al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, suspiré y sonreí.

- Creo que te va a cobrar la historia después – Le dije al chico sonriendo mientras bajábamos a la sala de estar, Takuya se rió.

- Sí, no me cabe duda – Contestó. Llegamos a la sala de estar, y él miró a la puerta – Bueno, eh… Creo que aún falta un poco para que Yoshi venga.

- Emmm… Sí, creo que sí – Dije sin saber muy bien qué decir, Takuya desvió la mirada sin saber que decir tampoco. Pasaron alrededor de treinta segundos cuando relajé los hombros y sin pensar dije lo primero que estaba en mi cabeza - ¿Sabes? Arrendé una película y compré cosas para comer y… No creo que me las acabe yo sola.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo el chico, yo lo miré y sonreí intentando disimular mi nerviosismo.

- Sí, bueno, sólo si quieres… Podrías verla conmigo hasta que Yoshi llegue… - Ofrecí tratando de que las palabras no sonaran temblorosas bajo mi garganta, lo que quizás no salió como esperaba. Takuya me miró y sonrió.

- Claro, así podré cuidar que no te atragantes con algo, ¿O no? – Bromeó el chico riendo, recordé esa tarde en la cena que habían bromeado sobre esa vez que me atraganté y me sonrojé.

- ¡Hey! Sólo fue una vez, no me atraganto con facilidad – Dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras sonreía tímidamente y me dedicaba a la cocina. El chico me siguió mientras se reía.

- Pues, por como se reían todos, debió ser bastante gracioso… - Dijo el chico castaño, yo lo miré y alcé una ceja ¿Desde cuándo a Takuya le gustaba molestarme? Es decir, extrañamente, no me desagradaba, de hecho, hasta me divertía. Takuya me miró y se rió ante mi expresión. – Realmente eres muy graciosa cuando haces eso.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Atragantarme? – Pregunté aún frunciendo el ceño, el castaño se rió y señaló mi cara.

- No, fruncir el ceño, así – Dijo, ahora frunciendo el ceño notoriamente, yo lo miré y me reí.

- ¡Oye! No me veo así de fea – Dije riéndome, ahora sacando las cosas para comer de los muebles, había galletas y frituras. Takuya se rió.

- ¿Acaso me llamaste feo, Misa-san? – Dijo el chico, lo miré y sin decir una palabra, tomé la comida y abandoné la cocina sonriendo, dejándolo dentro. - ¡Hey! ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?

- Significa: Deja de preguntar estupideces y ven a ver la película conmigo – Dije divertida mientras dejaba la comida en una pequeña mesa y buscaba la película. Escuché como Takuya se rió suavemente y luego se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿Y qué película tienes? – Preguntó el chico, tomé las dos películas que tenía y se las mostré.

- Tengo esta de acción y la otra de terror – Dije mostrándole ambas carátulas de las películas, Takuya me miró y yo suspiré – En lo personal, preferiría ver la de acción ¿Sabes?

- Hm… Entre autos explotando y personas corriendo por su vida… Creo que autos explotando. – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, yo me reí y coloqué la película en el DVD, tomé el control remoto y me senté en el sofá, al lado de él. – Misa-san…

- ¿Sí? – Pregunté apuntando el control al DVD, prendiéndolo. Me volteé a Takuya y noté que me miraba fijamente, y que estábamos más cerca de lo habitual, es decir, no estaba muy cerca, pero nunca habíamos estado hombro con hombro. Sólo… La distancia que estábamos acostumbrados a llevar. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú… ¿Agregaste el mail que te di el otro día, no? – Preguntó el chico directamente.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par cuando hizo esa pregunta y tragué saliva, pensando qué rayos debía responderle ¡Por supuesto que sí lo había agregado! Pero, ¿Para qué había preguntado eso en primer lugar, si ya lo sabía? Oh, rayos… Suspiré y lo miré de nuevo, almacenando valor para responder mientras lo miraba a la cara. Genial, otra distracción.

- Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas, Nagahara-san? – Respondí acomodándome en mi asiento. El castaño chico se llevó la mano a la nuca y suspiró. Diría que estaba nervioso, pero pensarlo era realmente ridículo.

- Es que… Creí por un momento que te había dado la dirección equivocada, como no me hablabas… - Dijo el chico, yo lo miré atónita, ¿En serio había dicho eso? – Y bueno, entonces, creo que la pregunta ahora es… - Takuya levantó sus verdes ojos y me miró, tragué saliva otra vez, ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de hacer eso? - ¿Por qué no lo haz hecho?

- Emmm… - Balbuceé mientras buscaba algo coherente que decir, no algo como "Pensé que Yoshi y tú se pusieron en un plan para tomarme el pelo" o "Es que eres muy lindo y me ponía tan nerviosa que no podía". Ag. Que horrible sensación. Finalmente, contesté lo primero que se me ocurrió - No lo sé, es sólo que no sabía que decirte en realidad… - Miré al chico y me reí nerviosa – Bueno, además de "hola" y "como estás", obviamente.

- Sí, claro – Dijo él riendo mientras yo me sentía una real idiota… ¿Tenía que agregar eso? El chico me miró y sonrió – Espero que podamos hablar más a menudo, ya sabes, en el instituto casi no nos cruzamos.

- Por mí está bien – Dije sonriendo mientras apuntaba con el control remoto a la televisión y daba inicio a la película. Durante todo el desarrollo de esta, simplemente evité todo contacto con Takuya, aunque, bueno, no se pudo mucho porque al sacar comida nuestras manos se rozaban y simplemente sentía como algo raro saltaba dentro de mí ¿Cuándo todo eso iba a moderarse?

Al terminar la película, la cual estuvo excelente para mi gusto, dieron las once. Takuya me ayudó a limpiar el desorden que dejamos con la comida. Ambos estábamos agachados en el suelo recogiendo las bolsas vacías y limpiando toda basura a la vista.

- De verdad no tienes que hacer esto, Nagahara-san… - Le dije mientras recogía una bolsa de galletas y la tiraba al tacho de basura que estaba a mi lado, el chico sonrió.

- Oye, recuerda que también ensucié – Dijo el chico sin cesar en su tarea, levanté la vista un segundo para mirarlo y, entonces, al continuar con mi tarea, vi como un insecto asqueroso de ocho patas caminaba directo hacia mi mano. Abrí mis ojos de par en par y comencé a temblar. Mi fobia.

- ¡OH MALDITA SEA! – Grité levantándome del piso, Takuya abrió los ojos como platos ante mi actuar y yo sin perder tiempo pisé la araña con fuerza, casi como si fuera a atravesar el suelo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó el chico aún atónito, yo lo miré y señalé el cadáver de la araña.

- ¡¿Ves esa cosa? ¡CASI TREPA POR MI MANO! – Le grité mientras me agarraba las manos con escalofríos, Takuya me miró atónito por unos segundos y luego…

- ¡Wuahahahahahahahahaha! – Genial, ahora se reía de mí. Me agaché con un papel en la mano y tomé a la araña muerta para luego tirarla al basurero, al finalizar mi tarea, miré a Takuya, quien se estaba riendo y hasta se agarraba el abdomen con sus manos. La verdad, nunca imaginé que alguien como él podría reírse de esa forma.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido, eh?

- ¡Cómo puedes gritar así por algo que es cien, no, espera, un millón de veces más chico que tú! ¡Ahahahahahahahahahaha! – Dijo el chico entre carcajadas, yo lo miré y me crucé de brazos.

- ¡Es mi fobia! ¿Acaso no tienes una? – Le dije molesta, Takuya me miró y se seguía riendo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Soy un chico, ¿Sabes? – Dijo ya casi recuperándose de su risa, entonces, lo miré y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en mis labios. Sí, cada vez que tenía una idea malvada sucedía eso. Takuya pareció notarlo y alzó una ceja - ¿Qué?

- Apuesto que descubro tu fobia… - Dije sonriendo divertida, el chico frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que decía, yo me acerqué un poco. – Sé que tienes una.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál se supone que sería? – Dijo el chico riéndose levemente, yo sonreí y pinché con mi dedo índice uno de sus costados, provocando que diera un pequeño salto. Lo miré triunfante ante eso y él me dio una mirada de alerta – Ni siquiera lo pienses.

- ¡Demasiado tarde!

Dicho esto, comencé a atacar a Takuya con cosquillas, sin pensarlo dos veces, claro. El chico protestó entre pequeñas risas y me tomó de las muñecas, pero yo forcejeé y me solté, comenzando a atacarlo otra vez. Era experta en lucha de cosquillas, siempre que Yoshi y yo jugábamos, estábamos parejos. No sé cómo, pero Takuya y yo terminamos acostados uno al lado del otro intentando hacernos cosquillas, una lucha que, al parecer, estaba muy reñida.

- ¿Te rindes? – Le dije entre risas, atacando a sus costados. Ustedes entienden, luego de cinco minutos de una lucha de cosquillas con una persona, ya sabes sus puntos más débiles. El chico se rió y me tomó de las muñecas.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Me rindo – Dijo apenas pudiendo hablar, me reí triunfante, él sonrió y se levantó para luego ayudarme a mí – Eres buena en eso, ¿Sabes? Ninguna chica se había soltado de mis agarres de muñecas.

- De algo que sirva luchar con Yoshi a veces – Dije sonriendo mientras tomaba el trasto de basura y lo llevaba a la cocina, Takuya se rió y me siguió, miré el reloj y suspiré. Las once con diez – Rayos, Yoshi ya debería estar aquí…

- Hmp… La puntualidad no es su mejor cualidad, ¿No? – Comentó Takuya sonriendo, lo miré y suspiré.

- Ni que lo digas, para mi cumpleaños sorpresa él debía traer mi pastel, al final entré a casa y él venía justo detrás de mí corriendo – Dije riendo, el castaño me miró y se rió – Ya sabrás como mis padres se enojaron con él, ¿Eh? – Nos reímos un rato otra vez, Takuya despegó los labios para hablar cuando el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡El auto de Takashi se descompuso y tuve que venirme caminando! – Escuché como Yoshi se disculpaba al entrar a casa, entonces, se encontró con mi mirada de reproche y suspiró aliviado – Gracias a Dios, ¿Mamá y papá no han llegado?

- Para tu suerte, no – Dije sonriendo, mi hermano suspiró aliviado otra vez, y fue allí cuando notó la presencia de su amigo allí.

- ¿Takuya? – Preguntó alzando una ceja, su amigo le sonrió, pero él no pareció reaccionar, miró a su amigo y luego a mí con confusión - ¿Qué hacías solo con mi hermana?

- Te vine a dejar unos libros y decidí esperarte – Dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros, se encaminó a donde su amigo y chocó puños, Yoshi lo miró y frunció el ceño aún no muy convencido, sin embargo, luego sonrió mirándome.

- ¿Y? ¿Conociste el súper genio de la pulga Misa? – Dijo riéndose, lo fulminé con la mirada y me dirigí a la sala de estar, en el camino lo golpeé en el brazo. Él se rió.

- Cállate y vete a tu jaula, idiota – Le dije enojada, Yoshi frunció el ceño y yo sonreí – Ahora, hazme un sándwich, ¿Quieres?

- ¿Por qué te haría un sándwich? – Cuestionó mi hermano, yo lo miré y continué sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- ¿Quieres que papá sepa que llegaste casi una hora tarde, hermanito? – Desafié. Yoshi tragó saliva y Takuya sonrió levemente.- Sabes que soy capaz.

- Sí, ese es el problema – Dijo mi hermano apretando la mandíbula, entonces, me miró con ojos iluminados. Casi estallo de risa por su expresión, como si hubiera descubierto un sexto continente – Bien, te compraré otro juego si no me acusas, ¿Trato?

- Y me harás el sándwich – Finalicé, Yoshi resopló y rodó los ojos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, un sándwich para la hermana más molesta de todas. – Dijo el chico tendiéndome la mano. Yo sonreí y se la apreté.

- Así me llaman

Subí a mi habitación dejando solos a Takuya y Yoshi, en realidad, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Me metí a mi notebook para hacer cualquier cosa en la red que me mantuviera ocupada. Entonces, revisé mi mail y encontré un mensaje…

"_La pase bien hoy, aunque no me gustan las cosquillas :( Para la próxima vez, vemos la película de terror, ¿Ok?"_

Creo que no hay que especificar de quien es, considerando que el que lo escribió tiene un iPhone y de seguro lo estaba usando allí, en el primer piso de mi casa.

**Fin Capítulo 3**

**_L.C-L.C-L.C-L.C-L.C-L.C-L.C-L.C_**

**__**_¡Holaaaaaa! Perdonen la tardanza :D Creo que no tengo excusa, pero, tranquilos, ahora viene una parte que me encanta muuucho. ¡Agradecerles los reviews! ¡Siiiiiiii!_

**_Weirdown25:_**_¿Encuentras mi historia genial? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Creo que es genial que te hayas creado una cuenta para dejar un review aquí :D ! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto, y, por supuesto, sigas opinando. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review!_

**_Mitzuki-chan:_**_ ¿Me amas doblemente ahora? Ahahahaha xD Osea, ¿Este capítulo me amas el triple? Hehehehe... Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, porque lo hice por cada review que me llegó, ¡Gracias por dejarme tu opinión y tus comentarios locos! Me hacen reír mucho hahaha xD _

_**paulina2431:** O: ! ¿Rara vez dejas review y me dejaste uno a mí? ¡Me siento especial! Como escritora aquí casi nadie me había dicho que mi historia estaba súper, te agradezco mucho tu review :D y espero que me sigas dejando, ¡Todo cuenta y nos da ánimos a los escritores! :B _

_**NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D: **¡Gracias por dejarme review! ¿Quieres que Misa se quede con Nobuto? O: Pero... ¿Qué hay de malo en Takuya? ¿Tan raro se te hizo el pobre chico? xD Ahahahahaha bueno, todos tienen derecho a opinar aquí xD Ojalá te guste este capítulo y gracias otra vez por tu review :D _

_**spring918:** ¿Habías hecho una historia parecida? O: Bueno, en realidad, creo que es sueño de todas las personas que vieron Lovely Complex saber cómo serían de grandes esta parejita xD Que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que el problema de internet en tu casa se solucione :) En mi casa hubo algo parecido y fue una porquería xD. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_¿Les gusto? ¿Qué tal estuvo esta vez?_

_¡Opinan en un review! :D _

_Saludos, _

_Pili. _


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Holaaaaa! Lo sé, lo sé, sé que soy una pésima autora con los tiempos... Pero es que estoy en mi último año y todo es más complicado de lo que parecía D: ! Disculpen si los hice esperar mucho, pero de verdad no pude hacerlo antes. ¡Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado!_

__Disclaimer: Los personajes de Lovely Complex no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Aya Nakahara, la historia no tiene ningún hecho real y sólo está escrita por pura diversión.__

****-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-****

**Lovely Family**

**Capítulo 4**

**"Gracias, Nobuto"**

- ¡Nakao, por aquí!

- ¡Eso es Nobuto, ahora devuélvela!

Bufé al ver en clases de deportes como sólo los chicos jugaban basketball, y mi mejor amigo, nuevamente, tomaba la atención de todo el mundo. Bah, no es que sea envidiosa ni nada pero… ¡¿Por qué rayos las chicas no podían practicar basketball? ¡Estaba segura que podía ir y lanzar mucho mejor que todos ellos!

- ¡Cuidado! – Me volteé al escuchar la voz de alerta de Natsumi-chan, y entonces, me llegó la pelota de volleyball en todo el rostro… ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado? Genial, porque así podrán entender que duele y _mucho_. Pero bueno, estas cosas sólo me pasaban a mí cuando todos los chicos de primer año estaban mirando. Claro, como es de esperarse, todos explotaron en risa. - ¡Misa! ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuanto detesto el volleyball? – Fue lo único que dije mientras todos se reían, Natsumi me sonrió y arqueé una ceja – Realmente prefiero jugar basketball.

- Otani-san… - Me volteé a la voz de la profesora de volleyball mientras me sobaba la cara y la miré, era una mujer relativamente joven en realidad… Debía tener sus treinta y tantos. - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No quieres ir a la enfermería o algo?

- No gracias, estoy bien… - Respondí suspirando, entonces Natsumi me miró y sonrió. Bufé en mi interior, sabía que mi mejor amiga estaba aguantándose una carcajada.

- Bien, entonces, ¿Puedes seguir jugando? – Miré a la profesora y asentí con la cabeza – Perfecto, ¡Chicas, continúen!

Habían pasado poco más de dos semanas desde que Takuya y yo habíamos estado solos en casa, no es que llevara la cuenta, por supuesto que no… Bueno, está bien, un poco. Pero, después de eso, hablamos un par de veces por chat. Creo que eso es lo más lejos que he llegado hasta ahora, ya que en la escuela está siempre con Yoshi y no es una posibilidad saludarlo si está mi hermano mayor presente. Sería… ¿Cómo decirlo? _Muy _extraño.

El timbre sonó y vi como todos se iban a bañar a los camarines, yo, en cambio, no tenía por qué. Por mi nulo gusto por el volleyball ni siquiera había intentado jugar, sólo golpeaba el balón cuando era necesario. Mientras pensaba, sentí como me llegó un balón de basketball a mi costado derecho, escuché una risa masculina y supe de inmediato quien era. Tomé la pelota y fulminé con la mirada a mi amigo de la infancia.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo está esa cara? ¿Jugaste bien tu amado volleyball? – Bromeó Nobuto, coloqué una expresión para nada linda y él alzó una ceja – En serio Misa… ¿Cuándo vas a hacer gestos de una persona normal?

- El día en que tú tengas una cara normal – Respondí, Nobuto alzó una ceja, lancé el balón a la canasta y encesté. A él, obviamente, no le sorprendió, sabía que me gustaba el baloncesto. - ¿Por qué en esta escuela no hay un grupo de baloncesto para chicas?

- Porque el baloncesto siempre ha sido para chicos – Dijo el castaño mientras tomaba la pelota y comenzaba a golpearla contra el suelo, al voltearse, se encontró con mi molesta expresión y sonrió – Bueno, y para ti.

- ¿Debería sentirme orgullosa porque dices que puedo jugar baloncesto o enfadada porque acabas de decir que no entro en la categoría de "chicas"? – Dije molesta, Nobuto se rió.

- Deberías sentirte orgullosa, eres una especie extraña que está en la raza humana, es decir, ¡Eres una chica y golpeas mejor que muchos chicos que conozco! En serio, ¿No haz pensado en ser luchadora? – Bromeó él, lo fulminé con la mirada y lo golpeé, él se rió.

- ¿Quieres probar como Yoshi me enseñó a romper narices o prefieres un amistoso de baloncesto? – Pregunté desafiante. Nobuto tomó el balón y miró al techo pensativo, luego de unos segundos me lanzó el balón con pase de pecho, ágilmente lo agarré y él sonrió.

- Las damas empiezan.

- Te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso – Fue lo último que dije antes de pasar por su costado de manera impredecible, él me persiguió y trató de bloquearme el paso, pero fui más rápida y encesté haciendo una bandeja - ¡JA! ¿Qué tal eso?

- Linda bandeja, pero es la única que harás.

Comenzamos a jugar mientras el gimnasio estaba vacío, maldije muchas veces en mi cabeza, ya que, aunque no quería admitirlo, Nobuto había crecido y tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, y además, era más alto. Sin embargo, yo era más ágil, y había crecido con un balón de basketball en la mano, con mi papá siendo maestro de ese deporte y mi hermano jugando todo el tiempo.

- ¡Sí, empate! – Dije encestando, Nobuto tomó la pelota y me miró, yo sonreí - ¿Y? ¿Este punto gana todo?

- De acuerdo – Mi amigo de la infancia aún tenía el balón en la mano, se puso detrás de la línea blanca y me sonrió - ¿Qué tal si el perdedor le compra el almuerzo al ganador?

- ¿Seguro? Me sentiría mal gastando tu dinero.

- ¿Trato?

- Trato hecho, pero después no llores.

Comenzó la competencia por el último punto, esta vez, noté que estábamos jugando en nuestro límite, ya que estábamos mucho más rápidos y un poco más ingeniosos, sobretodo mi contrincante, quien parecía saberse todas mis jugadas y las bloqueaba todas. Lo pude pasar, estaba por lanzar el balón cuando…

- ¡Embestida! – Nobuto me tomó y me levantó, protesté de inmediato. Maldito tramposo mal perdedor…

- ¡Hey, eso es trampa! ¡Nobutoooo! – Protesté pataleando. En estas circunstancias odiaba ser bajita, mi amigo se rió y me puso sobre su hombro, lo golpeé con mis pies - ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltameeeeee!

- ¡Y entonces el árbitro saca de la cancha a una jugadora porque el mínimo de altura para jugar es de 1.60 wujuuuu! – Dijo el chico entre risas, lo miré enojada y entonces hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Pero qué es esto! ¡La jugadora ha noqueado al árbitro! – Dije mientras lo pateaba con todas mis fuerzas en las costillas, Nobuto se quejó y ambos caímos al suelo. Me levanté para lanzar, pero el chico me agarró el tobillo y caí al suelo nuevamente. Auch.

- ¡No se puede! ¡En Liliput no les enseñan a noquear!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes tirar sin cuidado a una chica? ¡Bruto idiota mal perdedor! – Le dije mientras me tiraba encima de él y lo intentaba golpear, Nobuto se rió y me tomó de las muñecas, yo pataleé - ¡Vas a ver como te saco los ojos y hago que te los comas!

- ¡Seguridad, seguridad! ¡La Ompa Lompa está violando al árbitro!

- ¡Qué estás diciendo idiota!

- ¡Están llegando los guardias y entonces…! – Mi amigo, como siempre que peleábamos de esa forma, cambió la posición y me inmovilizó, quedándose sobre mí, yo protesté y él se rió - ¡Gana el árbitro!

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y déjame encestar!

- Eeh… Déjame pensarlo, _no_.

- ¿Ahora son amigos con beneficios o qué?

Ambos nos volteamos al ver que ya no estábamos solos en el gimnasio, mi hermano estaba con los brazos cruzados con una ceja alzada, al parecer no estaba para nada feliz. Nobuto me soltó y se levantó, lo imité, y entonces, noté que Yoshi no estaba solo. Takuya estaba con él, y, para mi sorpresa, estaba mirando a Nobuto como si lo fuera a golpear. Es decir, no estaba tan molesto como mi hermano, pero nunca lo había visto con esa mirada tan… Intimidante.

- ¿Y? ¿Me van a decir o qué? – La voz de mi hermano me hizo reaccionar, fruncí el ceño y lo enfrenté.

- No seas estúpido, Yoshi… Estábamos jugando – Le respondí un poco ofendida, Yoshi alzó una ceja sin estar convencido y yo resoplé - ¿Es en serio? ¿Con Nobuto?

- Sea Nobuto o no, es un chico. ¿Por qué rayos un chico estaba encima de ti, Misaki? – Genial, la frase de mi padre _"Aunque sea Nobuto o Kyoya, es un chico"_ y además mi nombre completo ¿Qué rayos? ¿Acaso una chica no podía tener amigos sin que su hermano o su padre pensara mal? Por Dios…

- Yoshi, ¿Es en serio? Es Misa, nos conocemos desde que tenemos pañales… Es como si yo pensara que Tsukino y tú juegan a las luchas por algo más que diversión – Se defendió Nobuto, Yoshi bufó y lo miró reprendiéndolo.

- Bueno, si no contesta Misaki, entonces tú lo harás, ¿Se puede saber qué rayos hacías sobre mi hermana?

- Estábamos jugando baloncesto y luego jugamos a las peleas, ¿Qué más quieres pensar? – Respondió Nobuto, para mi sorpresa, no fue Yoshi el que le contestó.

- No sé, se veía un poco sospechoso, normalmente un chico no se lanza sobre una chica cuando están solos, ¿O no? – Inquirió Takuya, lo miré mientras fruncía el entrecejo y Nobuto fijó sus castaños ojos en él mientras cruzaba los brazos. Fue extraño, pero de un momento a otro sentí una inmensa tensión.

- ¿Acaso es tu problema lo que haga o deje de hacer Misa? Nadie te invitó a esta conversación – Respondió mi amigo, observé atónita la situación… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Vi a Takuya y me dio la impresión de que apretaba la mandíbula y sus facciones parecían más duras, jamás lo había visto así.

- Oigan, oigan… Ya basta, no tengo por qué dar una explicación a algo tan ridículo – Intervine antes de que comenzara una discusión, los tres chicos me miraron y fijé mis castaños ojos en Yoshi con dureza – Yoshi, sabes de sobra que Nobuto y yo siempre jugamos así, ¿Quieres dejar de hacer problemas por una estupidez?

- No es una estupidez, imagina que tienes a tu hermana menor y entonces…

- Entonces ella tiene quince años y sabe perfectamente lo que puede o no puede hacer – Lo interrumpí, mi hermano me miró y bufó – ¿Cuál es el lío? Nobuto puede hasta quedarse a dormir en casa sin que papá le ponga llave a mi puerta, ¿Por qué rayos te da el ataque de hermano sobre protector ahora?

- No pasó nada, ¿Verdad? – Se aseguró mi hermano mayor, ante eso, resoplé con más molestia que antes ¿Acaso tenía la cabeza de piedra o qué?

- ¡No! ¡No pasó nada!, ¿Puedes dejar de pensar cosas extrañas? Nobuto es el último chico con quien tendría algo más que una amistad. – Sentencié, luego miré mi reloj y suspiré, fijé la vista en Nobuto – Natsumi-chan y Kyoya-kun deben estar en la cafetería, vamos…

Agarré del brazo al castaño chico y ambos salimos del gimnasio, dejando a Yoshi y Takuya sin oportunidad para decir algo más. Sí, sí, sí… Mi hermano la mayoría de las veces podía ser un grandísimo idiota que se burlaba de mi estatura, pero en estos temas de chicos o novios, era demasiado sobre protector, quizás era culpa de Otani padre, quien, desde pequeño le decía _"Debes cuidar a tu hermana, y el día en que esté con alguien, pon al tipo entre ceja y ceja"_ ¿Qué rayos les sucedía? Para mí, el rol del hermano mayor era una verdadera tontería, ¿Acaso cuando Katsuya tuviera novia yo tendría que tenerla vigilada también? Una palabra: _Ridículo_.

Pero, algo más que me tenía descolocada: ¿Qué rayos le pasó a Takuya? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

- Ese chico es algo posesivo, ¿Eh? – Miré a Nobuto sin entender y él bufó. – Menudo problema.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yoshi? Ya sabes como es…

- No, hablaba de ese supuesto Brad Pitt que tanto te gusta – Dijo el chico, yo lo miré alarmada y sentí como el calor subía por mis mejillas, el chico resopló – Sólo para que sepas, no me cayó tan bien, sobretodo porque Natsumi y tú siempre hablan miles de maravillas de él que no vi.

- No lo sé, él no suele ser así de duro, no entiendo por qué estaba así – Dije, Nobuto sonrió de medio lado y se rió, lo miré sin entender - ¿Qué?

- Por Dios Misa… A pesar de tener un hermano mayor no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo reconocer a un chico celoso – Ante las últimas palabras, abrí los ojos de par en par, mi amigo lo notó y se rió. – Por favor, ¿No lo notaste? Estaba a punto de golpearme.

- ¡¿Q…Qué rayos estás diciendo? Takuya no estaba celoso, ¿Por qué abría de estarlo? – Dije atónita, ante mi expresión, el castaño volvió a reírse.

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero no me cayó bien ese tipo, hay algo que no soporto de él… Además, se comportó como un verdadero asno, es decir, cuando le respondí a su súper frase no tuvo ni la menor idea de cómo contestarme… Las chicas necesitan a chicos que sepan enfrentar a otros, ¿O no?

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú sabes lo que una chica necesita?

- Porque tengo una hermana melliza que siempre lo repite, por si no te haz dado cuenta – Respondió Nobuto, me reí ante eso y él me imitó, llegamos a la cafetería y me abrió la puerta – En serio Misa, hay algo en ese chico que no me cae bien…

- Tú tienes tu opinión, y yo tengo la mía – Le respondí simplemente, él rodó los ojos y lo golpeé en el brazo - ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a poner como Yoshi? Porque si lo haces, me pondré como Natsumi-chan…

- Oh, Dios, no – Fue lo único que dijo, llegamos a la mesa en la que estaban nuestros dos amigos y nos sentamos mientras reíamos.

Durante todo el almuerzo, me sentía observada, y al momento de buscar aquella mirada, encontré con los ojos verdes de Takuya, que me miraban fijamente. En unos segundos en que él no desviaba la mirada, me concentré en lo que estaban conversando mis amigos, e intenté ignorar su mirada…

_¿Qué había con eso? ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?_

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

- ¿Entiendes? Tienes que dividir aquí y luego multiplicar, no es la gran cosa…

- ¡Para ti no será la gran cosa! ¿Por qué las matemáticas tienen que ser tan ridículas?

- ¡Qué se yo! ¡Sólo haz el ejercicio y guarda silencio!

- Así no deberías tratar a tu aprendiz, Misa…

- ¡Misa-sensei para ti! ¿Por qué rayos me tuvieron que poner contigo?

- ¿Acaso prefieres a Yamamoto? – Ante ese nombre, tomé mi cuaderno y golpeé fuertemente al castaño chico a mi lado, él se rió - ¡Hey! ¿Por qué tan agresiva, tutora?

- ¿Por qué rayos tienes que ser tan idiota en matemáticas, Nobuto? – Me lamenté echándome sobre la mesa, mi amigo alzó una ceja y nuevamente coloqué una expresión anormal que estoy segura que lo asustó.

- ¿Por qué rayos siempre tienes que hacer esas caras cuando te molesta algo? Algún día matarás a alguien por exceso de fealdad…

- Cállate y continúa haciendo el ejercicio.

Mi mejor amigo sonrió y continuó haciendo lo que le dije. Sí, este era mi primer día como tutora, y por suerte no me había tocado con ese chico Yamamoto que me miraba de una manera extraña desde el primer día, por el contrario, me tocó con Nobuto, quien, a pesar de no ser tan malo en la asignatura tampoco era un genio, y creo que él mismo se ofreció para ser aprendiz.

Llevábamos ya casi una hora de tutoría cuando sin previo aviso la puerta del salón se abrió. Nobuto y yo clavamos nuestros ojos en la persona que estaba allí, y, para mi sorpresa, me encontré con un confundido Takuya. Alcé una ceja, él suspiró y, por alguna razón, mi amigo de la infancia apretó el lápiz que sostenía. Decidí quebrar el incómodo silencio luego de unos minutos.

- ¿Nagahara-san? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté extrañada, el chico se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta.

- Como representante de mi clase necesitaba una engrapadora, dijeron que fuera a buscar a otro salón, y bueno, aquí estoy – Explicó el castaño. Fue extraño, pero su tono era mucho más distante, no como ese suave timbre de voz que siempre tenía conmigo. Hubo un silencio y él suspiró – Bueno, con permiso… - Takuya entró al salón, abrió un cajón y sacó la engrapadora, seguido, se retiró del aula. Suspiré y Nobuto me miró entre preocupado y confundido.

- … ¿No quieres ir a hablar con él? – Preguntó el chico, levanté la vista y lo miré confusa, él sonrió – Ve, terminaré estos ejercicios por mientras y los revisas cuando vuelvas.

- ¿Y quién dice que quiero…? – La mirada reprochadora de Nobuto me interrumpió, suspiré y luego me levanté – Vuelvo enseguida…

- Más te vale volver con una cara normal… - Dijo mi mejor amigo, fruncí el ceño pidiendo una explicación y sonrió – Digo… Una cara que no diga _"Estoy horriblemente preocupada" _como la que tienes ahora.

- Eres una persona muy extraña, ¿Lo sabías? – Fue lo último que dije antes de salir y escuchar la risa de Nobuto mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Apresuré el paso a medida que iba avanzando, sabía donde estaba el salón de mi hermano, cuando habíamos venido a visitar la preparatoria con mi grupo de amigos nos lo habían enseñado. Subí un piso y me encaminé a la derecha, ahí divisé a Takuya, quien estaba por entrar a su salón. Aumenté la velocidad de mi andar y me detuve justo al lado de él, el chico se volteó y me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Misa-san? – Preguntó, intenté no distraerme con su cara y exhalé antes de hablar.

- Nagahara-san… No es mi intención incomodarte ni nada, pero… ¿Te pasa algo? – El chico alzó una ceja y suspiré nuevamente, intentando ocultar el color en mis mejillas ¿Por qué rayos tenía que ponerme tan nerviosa ahora? ¡Yo no era así! – D…Digo, no sé si es mi idea, pero te noto algo enojado, ¿Hice algo mal?

- … - Takuya se apoyó en la pared y me miró, desvié la mirada y él suspiró - ¿Te tocó tutoría con ese chico, eh?

- ¿Chico? Oh, claro, Nobuto… - Dije, no sé por qué, pero el mejor amigo de mi hermano bufó cuando nombré su nombre - ¿Pasa algo con él?

- Esa es mi pregunta… ¿Pasa algo con él?

- ¡¿Eh? – Ante eso, abrí mis castaños ojos de par en par, Takuya no despegó sus verdes y serios ojos de mí y yo no cambié mi expresión atónita cuando le respondí - ¡¿Q…Qué te hace pensar eso?

- No lo sé, primero solos en el gimnasio y luego en tutoría, ¿No te parece extraño?

- ¿Por qué extraño? ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Nos conocemos desde que éramos bebés, y… ¿Por qué interesa tanto? ¿Estás molesto con Nobuto?

- … No lo sé – Admitió, ante eso, alcé una ceja confundida y él se rascó la nuca – Sólo… No me malinterpretes, pero… Me molesta que yo sólo pueda conversar contigo en chat y llegue ese chico y pueda estar todo el tiempo que quiera contigo a cualquier hora del día. Resulta algo molesto, ¿Sabes?

Ante esa confesión, no pude evitar sorprenderme… ¿Takuya estaba molesto porque quería pasar más tiempo conmigo? El castaño me miró y yo no desvié mi mirada de él. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

- Nagahara-san… - Fue lo primero que pude decir, el chico me miró y yo suspiré, aún manteniendo el aliento – No me malinterpretes tampoco, pero… ¿Tú crees que es divertido ver como mi hermano puede hablarte todo el día y yo ni pueda acercarme? También resulta molesto, pero… No me enojo porque sé que ninguno tiene la culpa.

- Es diferente, Misa… - Me asombré al escuchar sólo mi nombre, el chico suspiró – Pero… No quiero que pienses que estoy enojado o algo así, porque no lo estoy.

- … - Levanté mi vista y le sonreí, él pareció sorprenderse y me reí - ¿Sabes qué es lo más extraño?

- ¿Qué?

- Esta es la conversación más larga que hemos tenido en semanas… - Dije sonriendo, ante eso, Takuya me sonrió y se rió.

- Entonces… Tienes tutoría los miércoles, ¿Verdad? – Asentí con la cabeza y él sonrió - ¿Quieres que los miércoles te acompañe a tu casa?

- Si quieres… - Respondí encogiendo los hombros, el chico asintió y le sonreí – Entonces… Nos vemos luego, supongo.

- Claro.

Y sin más, fui a mi salón. Creo que Nobuto casi se cae de la silla al ver que poco más y me salían flores de las orejas, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirme… ¿Feliz? ¿Emocionada? En realidad, me sentía toda una quinceañera.

Lo mejor, es que cuando terminé la tutoría, Takuya me estaba esperando afuera de la preparatoria, y Nobuto rodó los ojos y nos dejó solos al entender de qué se trataba. De verdad, le debía una a mi mejor amigo, porque me dio la conversación más larga con Takuya hasta que me dejó en mi casa.

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

- Así que… ¿Eres tutora de matemáticas?

En la cena, papá sacó a relucir un tema que simplemente no quería tocar: Mi tutoría de matemáticas. Noté como Yoshi ahogó una carcajada y mamá me vio con curiosidad, bufé y tragué lo que estaba masticando para responder.

- Sí, tu maestro favorito me asignó todo ese asunto de la tutoría para hacerme sufrir – Dije molesta, papá se rió y mamá sonrió, ante eso fruncí el entrecejo - ¿Por qué rayos se alegran? ¡¿Quién querría un trabajo tan odioso como lo es ser tutor?

- ¡Odioso, odioso! – Repitió Katsuya, suspiré, Yoshi se rió y mis padres me miraron y suspiraron.

- ¿Qué? ¡No es culpa mía! Mis primeras palabras fueron "enano" y "gigante" ¿O no se acuerdan? – Recordé, Yoshi volvió a reírse y papá tomó la palabra.

- Corrección, esas fueron las de Yoshi, las tuyas fueron "papá" y "mamá" – Corrigió Otani padre, suspiré y comí un bocado de mi comida, mamá tragó para hablar.

- Volviendo a la tutoría… Nos alegramos porque es lo más lejos que esta familia ha llegado en la preparatoria, recuerdo que tu papá y yo teníamos nuestros propios tutores, Chiharu-chan y Suzuki-kun – Recordó mamá, rodé los ojos y ella sonrió – Además… Existe la posibilidad de que puedas conocer chicos lindos, ¿Eh?

- ¡Eso no! Un chico estúpido no saldrá con Misa-chan – Saltó de inmediato papá, mi pelirroja madre lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Y cómo yo salí contigo, eh? ¿Acaso mis padres te pusieron problemas?

- No, pero yo sí los pondré, Misa-chan saldrá con alguien suficientemente bueno para ella…

- Ah, y supongo que no importa si es un súper enano, ¿O sí?

- Con tal de que no sea estúpido… ¡Hey! ¿Y qué tiene que ver la altura?

- ¡Papá y mamá no dijeron absolutamente nada cuando un enano idiota salía conmigo! ¿Por qué tienes que decirle algo al novio de Misa-chan? – Defendió mamá, rodé los ojos otra vez y Yoshi continuó comiendo. Cuando peleaban por ese tipo de cosas tenías dos formas de reaccionar: Reírte o ignorarlos.

- ¡Estúpido, estúpido! – Sí, no sé por qué rayos Katsuya repite las malas palabras de toda la oración, era como un imán que tenía.

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Hiciste que Katsuya dijera estúpido!

- ¡Es porque su papá lo es!

- Ah, ¿Y acaso su mamá no?

- ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te enterraré mi tenedor en tu pequeño ojo! – Respondió mamá, Yoshi sonrió ante eso… A veces se comportaban como un par de chistosos idiotas, en serio, ¿Dónde están las cámaras? ¿Esto está en televisión o qué?

- Me casé contigo, ¿Por qué le tendría miedo a un tenedor? – Dijo papá, tosí para aguantar una carcajada. Esa estaba buena.

- Wow, ustedes podrían hacer videos para Youtube… - Dijo Yoshi, nuestros papás lo miraron y él sonrió – En serio… Tal vez seríamos millonarios y por fin podríamos pagar para que a Misa le hicieran una operación de alargamiento, ¿O no?

- Y también podríamos contratarte una novia, ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Significa lo que significa, dah – Le dije, al parecer ahora papá y mamá eran los que se divertían con nosotros, yo los miré - ¿Y qué es eso de discutir lo que papá hará cuando tenga un novio? ¡No lo tengo siquiera! Además, al único que le hago tutoría es a Nobuto, y no, no me parece una opción de novio – Dije mirando a Yoshi con disimulo, él bufó y siguió comiendo. Papá tomó la palabra luego de unos segundos de silencio.

- Y así es como debe ser siempre, sin novios – Sentenció, mamá y yo lo miramos con el ceño fruncido y él cruzó los brazos - ¿Qué? Tu mamá esperó al hombre perfecto para ella, tú haz lo mismo.

- Sí, pero creo que vino en forma portátil – Bromeó mamá, papá la fulminó con la mirada y ella se rió – Tenemos suerte de que ustedes salieran de altura normal, todos estaban esperando que saliera algo deforme o qué se yo.

- Pues gracias, supongo… - Murmuré algo confundida, miré a Yoshi y me fijé que tenía alzada una ceja.

- Nakao y Nobu-chan hasta apostaron si Yoshi salía alto o bajo – Recordó papá, ambos se miraron y se rieron… ¿Cómo rayos podían estar sonriendo y riendo cuando habían estado diciéndose "idiota" hace cinco segundos? Mis padres son únicos en la categoría de padres, claramente…

- Gracias al cielo salí alto, sino estarían discutiendo de quién es la culpa de que haya salido raro y mi autoestima estaría dañada – Dijo Yoshi en un tono dramático, alcé una ceja ante eso.

- Hubiera sido un poco más productivo, así al menos desinflan ese ego enorme que tienes – Le reproché, todos sonrieron en la mesa y mi hermano me fulminó con la mirada - ¿Qué? No me digas que no te haz dado cuenta…

- ¡Ego! ¡Ego! – Sí, allí estaba Katsuya otra vez, repitiendo palabras mientras aplaudía y se reía. Yoshi frunció el ceño.

- ¿Sí? Pues si hubieras nacido alta al menos podría ir a un restaurante sin que me preguntaran si quiero una silla especial para mi hija – Respondió mi hermano, lo miré molesta y bufé.

- Estás pidiendo guerra, titán. – Esta última frase evidenciaba que esto ya no era parte de una broma, por lo que mis padres endurecieron sus facciones y toda sonrisa se borró de sus rostros.

- Misa-chan, basta… - Advirtió mamá, Yoshi y yo la ignoramos.

- ¿Sí? Pues tú comenzaste, así que… ¿Quieres que cuente lo del gimnasio?

- ¿Quieres que cuente lo del armario del auxiliar? – Contraataqué, nuestros padres cruzaron los brazos y arrugaron el entrecejo, evidenciando su curiosidad. Ante lo que dije, Yoshi abrió los ojos como platos, sí, él no tenía idea que yo sabía lo que pasó en el baile con su ex novia… Pues ¡Sorpresa! Shintaro y él hablaban bastante fuerte.

- Tú… Pequeña pulga espía…

- Que tú tengas la voz tan alta que hagas retumbar los oídos de los demás no es mi problema, ¿Sabes?

- Chicos, suficiente… - Quiso intervenir papá, Yoshi sonrió desafiante.

- Está bien, esta me la debes, pulguita…

- Que miedo tengo… - Dije sarcásticamente, mi hermano mayor se levantó de la mesa y mis padres me miraron serios, ante eso los miré del modo más inocente que pude - ¿Qué?

- Como dije hace dos capítulos atrás, eso sólo funciona con tu papá Misa-chan, no conmigo – Todos la miramos sin entender ante lo de los "dos capítulos atrás", la pelirroja mujer puso sus castaños ojos en papá, quien era el que más la miraba extrañado. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes explicar qué rayos fue eso de los capítulos?

- ¿Acaso nunca quisiste separar por capítulos lo que pasa en nuestra vida familiar? Es realmente interesante, ¿Sabes?

- ¿Sí? ¿Y qué viene después? ¿Acaso vas a sugerir que hagamos un videojuego con nuestras vidas y salgan figuritas de nosotros?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo creo que sería genial y razonable tener un recuerdo por capítulos de nuestra familia, es decir, cuando sea anciana y no estés, puedo hacer un libro y venderlo… - Sugirió mamá, no pude evitar sonreír ante eso. Dios, de verdad mis padres eran únicos en su tipo.

- Sí… Y después hacen figuritas en tamaño real de nosotros y hay miles de psicópatas buscando nuestra familia.

- Bueno, velo por el lado bueno, en tamaño real, seguirías siendo una figurita – Bromeó mamá, papá la miró y de inmediato la pelirroja mujer se levantó y salió corriendo con papá persiguiéndola. Sí, ese era su modo de coquetear. _Extraño_.

- ¡Figurita! ¡Figurita!

Miré a Katsuya y sonreí. Al menos con toda esa discusión ridícula habían olvidado el lío conmigo y Yoshi, tomé a mi hermano menor y lo fui a dejar a su habitación, me encaminé a la mía para dejar cerrado mi facebook mientras lavaba la loza, no quería que Natsumi-chan me mandara mensaje tras mensaje diciéndome _"¿Qué haces?"_ _"¿Estás ahí?"_. Sin embargo, cuando abrí mi puerta, algo impredecible sucedió.

Al momento de colocar un pie en mi habitación, sentí como agua fría cayó sobre mí, luego una bolsa de harina me manchó entera de pies a cabeza. Supe de inmediato de quien fue la magnífica idea, y la furia arribó por todo mi cuerpo… Ese idiota…

- ¡YOSHIIIIIIIIII! – Grité a todo pulmón, escuché las carcajadas de mi hermano desde su habitación, sin perder tiempo, me encaminé a ella y abrí la puerta de par en par - ¡PREPÁRATE PARA LA TORTURA MÁS LENTA Y DOLOROSA DE TU VIDA!

- ¡Auxilio! ¡La Pulga Reina está en mi cuarto! – Se burló Yoshi al levantarse de su cama de un salto y colocarse detrás de su sofá.

- ¡TE VOY A CORTAR EN DOS!

- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué está pasando? – Gritaron nuestros padres mientras sentía sus pisadas rápidas en el pasillo.

Algo sabía de sobra: Esta noche Yoshi lavaría los platos de la cena y mamá enloquecería porque la harina se había terminado. Gracias, hermano.

Sin embargo, había pasado la tarde más genial en mucho tiempo por el valor de mi mejor amigo, y, en realidad sólo quedaba decir: _"Gracias, Nobuto"_

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

_¡Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews que me llegaron! ¡En serio, me dieron una excelente motivación, y, como tengo tiempo ahora, los contestaré :D !_**  
><strong>

**NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D:**_ ¡Me parece excelente que ya te haya gustado Takuya! Espero que no te molestes mucho porque me tarde, como expliqué antes, fue muy complicado :( Pero, ¡Hey! Aquí hay otro capítulo wiiii! ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por tus buenos comentarios y apoyo, se valora de verdad :D_

**sabrinabrief: **_¡Wiiiii estoy en favoritos! *-* Soy feliz, de verdad xd jajajaa muchas gracias por todo, y ¡Wow! ¡Me dejaste dos reviews! Fue genial que me apoyaras, en serio. Y gracias por lo de la originalidad, esa era la idea desde el principio jajaja :D ¿Y lo de los celos y tríos amorosos? Hmmm... No puedo adelantar nada, pero veo que hay algo en este capítulo que creo que será de tu gusto :) ¡Muchas gracias y saludos!_

** -me_:_**_ ¡Wiiiii me amas 4 veces yujuuu! Jajajaja xD Que bueno que Misa te parezca simpática, en realidad me esmeré en hacerla lo más creíble posible, al igual que la familia Otani, que, bueno, como se puede apreciar, no son muy cariñosos pero se quieren xd y son chistosos como si fueran familia de comedia ajajaja xD Esa idea que me propusiste si la iba a usar :) De hecho, ya tengo algo en mente, próximamente vendrá jejeje. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y tus buenos comentarios, se aprecia mucho! :D_

**Koizumi Maria:** _¿Aún no te convence Takuya? ¡Dios! xD Bueno, si te gustan Nobuto y Misa, ya es cosa de la lectora jajajaja pero, sí, van a haber muchas cosas inesperadas, créeme :) Que bueno que te hayas reído con lo del dibujo, salió de... Bueno, cosas del momento jajajaja xD Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!__  
><em>

**Sakulali: **_Va a sonar muy raro, pero... ¡Me encanta que te encante! :D Que bueno que mi historia te divierta, en realidad nunca pensé que las personas se reirían tanto xd es que... Es un poco complicado, pero bueno, como son Risa y Otani, creo que es más fácil de hacer :) Ellos son chistosos por sí solos. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por todo!_

**Akanne-Amuto: **_¡Por supuesto que la voy a continuar! :D Aunque me demore mil años en terminarla, lo haré jejejeje xd Perdón por la espera, y que bueno que te haya dejado metida jujuju esa era la idea ;) ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo! Creo que se volvió interesante desde aquí también jejeje. Un gran saludo y muchas gracias por tu review :)_**_  
><em>**

**paulina2431:** _¿Nunca te habían respondido un review? O: Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez, y una segunda y tercera y wujuuuu jajajaja xD Sí, Nobuto es al que le dijeron que se parece a Otani con Risa xd, y ¡Vaya! Todos lo prefieren a él por lo que veo jajaja xD Ojala que este capítulo te haya gustado, lo hice con mucha dedicación, y tranquila, voy a actualizar cada vez que pueda :) ¡Gracias por tu review, saludos enormes! _

**ClarissaBeltran:**_ ¡Waaaaa! Juro que tu review fue una total sorpresa, nunca pensé que me llegaría otro xD ajajaja xD. Me pasó exactamente lo mismo con Lovely Complex cuando lo terminé de ver... ¿Cómo serían sus hijos? ¿Se casarían? y ¡Bum! Salió esta historia que me calma la cabeza xd en inventar una familia y todo... ¡Me encanta! Y que bueno que a ti y a muchas personas también les guste. En serio, perdón por no actualizar muy seguido, pero lo intentaré :) ¡Gracias por tu review y nos vemos!  
><em>

_¡Woooooow! Me costó responder tantos reviews xd quizás para algunos es poco, pero juro que yo estoy más que feliz :) Muchas gracias por su apoyo, chicos... De verdad, me encanta que a otros les guste lo que escribo._

_Bueno, ¿Alguna opinión, crítica constructiva? ¿Te gustó? ¿Lo odiaste? ¿Quieres más? ¡Deja un review, un autor siempre es feliz con un nuevo review! :D_

_¡Hasta la próxima, lectores! ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_Saludos y cariños_

_Pili. _


	5. Luces Incuestionables

_¡Hola lectores! ¡Lo siento por la espera! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, ya que fue preparado con mucho esfuerzo. _

_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de Lovely Complex no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Aya Nakahara, la historia no tiene ningún hecho real y sólo está escrita por pura diversión._

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

**Lovely Family**

**Capítulo 5**

**"Luces Incuestionables"**

**Parte I**

- Y… ¿Cómo van tus citas de los miércoles?

- Te lo he dicho cien veces, Natsumi-chan. No son citas, él solo me acompaña a casa y charlamos.

- ¿De verdad eso es todo lo que hacen? ¡Dios! ¿Y no te ha invitado a salir?

- ¡No! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – Respondí con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Mi mejor amiga lo notó y solo respondió con una sonrisa mientras seguía pintándose las uñas con diversos diseños que estaba viendo en internet. Sí, Natsumi-chan se tomaba en serio todo eso de la moda.

Había pasado ya un mes desde aquel día en que Takuya me dejó en casa por primera vez. Desde ese día, todos los miércoles me esperaba en la entrada de la escuela cuando acaba mis tutorías con Nobuto, aunque él no tuviera que hacer deberes como representante de clase. Mi mejor amigo, por cierto, ya sabía la rutina de cada miércoles, por lo que siempre tomaba el autobús o decía que tenía otras cosas que hacer. Normalmente, se iba al gimnasio a practicar baloncesto un rato y luego se iba a casa.

Bueno, volviendo al presente, ahora estoy con mi mejor amiga en casa. Papá y mamá salieron con Katsuya al parque, mientras que mi hermano mayor, Yoshi, tenía un partido de baloncesto con sus amigos o algo así. En fin, la casa estaba disponible toda la tarde para Natsumi-chan y yo.

- Por favor, no rayen las fotografías como la última vez…

- Papá, teníamos tres años y _tú_ nos olvidaste aquí, ¿Recuerdas?

Ante ese recuerdo de Otani padre dándome instrucciones antes de salir con mamá, sonreí. Realmente, no importaba qué, papá no está consciente de que tengo quince años. Aún me ve como una niña pequeña. Pero, lo que más me desconcierta es el hecho de que pudo olvidarnos cuando teníamos tres años en casa ¡Eso parece casi irreal! Es extraño, pero el único recuerdo que tengo es el de mamá abrazándome histérica mientras que tío Nakao sostenía a tía Nobu para que no golpeara a mi papá. De alguna forma extraordinaria, ese recuerdo no me causó traumas o algo así… Bueno, a estas alturas, ¿Qué podía causármelos?

En fin, ahora se preguntarán qué estábamos haciendo Natsumi-chan y yo... Bueno, ella, como ya les dije, estaba pintándose las uñas. Mientras que yo, por el contrario, jugaba a matar monstruos con mi consola ¿Anormal? Para nada, mi mejor amiga ya estaba acostumbrada a mis hábitos.

-¡MUERE BASURAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –Sí, solía gritar así cuando jugaba y apretaba botones como una maniática. Escuché un sonoro suspiro de mi mejor amiga a mis espaldas. Pero aquello ni me importó cuando logre derrotar al maldito monstruo - ¡JA! ¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE ESO?!

- Misa, espero que jamás te comportes así frente de Nagahara-san… - Comentó la castaña. Ante sus palabras, abrí de par en par los ojos y tragué saliva. Al parecer, mi compañera lo notó – Dios… ¡No me digas que ya lo hiciste!

- Eh… ¿Algo así? ¡Estábamos jugando con Yoshi! No es como si le hubiera gritado a él… - Intenté defenderme, le puse pausa al juego y me volteé, encontrándome con mi mejor amiga. Dios, hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.

- ¡¿CÓMO RAYOS QUIERES ATRAPAR AL CHICO SI LE GRITAS AL TELEVISOR DE ESA MANERA, MISAKI?! ¡ERES UNA **MUJER**, ENTIÉNDELO! ¡Y NO ME PONGAS ESA CARA! – Aquel grito me atravesó el cerebro de una manera impresionante, en serio, ¿Qué rayos? Sentía como si la cabeza me tambaleara. Iba a responder, pero el teléfono de mi castaña amiga sonó, era un mensaje. Natsumi-chan tomó el celular de la pequeña mesa que había en mi habitación y me dio terror presenciar cómo su rostro cambió en un segundo de ira a emoción. – Misa…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté con un poco de miedo, en serio, me había dicho Misaki hace unos segundos y ahora me decía Misa… ¿Cambios hormonales? Hm… Podría ser eso.

- Los chicos de último año darán una fiesta… ¡Está invitada **toda** la escuela!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Sí! Mira, me lo envió Kyoya-kun – Expuso la chica, mostrándome la pantalla del celular. Vaya, en serio era una fiesta para toda la escuela, sin excepciones. Arrugué el entrecejo y crucé los brazos. Mi mejor amiga me miró confundida - ¿Qué hay con esa cara?

- No sé, es extraño… ¿Maido había hecho una fiesta así antes? Además, para serte sincera, no me apetece la idea – Natsumi-chan puso una mirada de reproche al ver que mi rostro tomaba la forma de una "hermosa" expresión – Tienes que bailar, te cansas muchísimo y todos gritan como simios… ¿Por qué querría ir?

- De verdad tienes que dejar de hacer ese tipo de expresiones, te dañará el rostro… - Respondió mi amiga, rodé mis castaños ojos sin cambiar mis gestos y ella nuevamente bufó – Bueno, de todas formas, podrías ver a Nagahara-san en esa fiesta y hasta estar con él sin que Yoshi se enterara. Pero si quieres desaprovechar la oportunidad…

- ¿Cómo Yoshi no se enteraría? ¡Están pegados todo el santo día!

- Sí, pero bien sabes cómo es Yoshi. Me dijiste que estaba tras una chica de su clase, ¿No? ¡Obviamente la perseguirá en toda la fiesta! Ni siquiera se fijará en ti, y mucho menos en Nagahara-san, ¿No crees?

- Bueno, si lo pones así… - Al parecer, mi mejor amiga volvió al estado de emoción al notar que me estaba convenciendo. Sin embargo, todo terminó en cuanto abrí la boca otra vez - ¡Pero de todos modos tendré que bailar!

- Misa… ¡NADIE EN ESAS FIESTAS SABE BAILAR! – Otra vez el terremoto en mi cabeza. Bien, ahora entiendo por qué Nobuto es tan idiota…

- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¿Cuándo es esa famosa fiesta?

- Este viernes a las nueve, en un club que alquiló el Consejo Estudiantil – Respondió la chica – Shintaro puede llevarnos, Nobuto ya le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡WhatsAp! – Respondió Natsumi-chan mostrándome su celular y sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y me senté en la cama, mi mejor amiga me imitó.

- Ahora, solo falta preguntarle a papá…

- ¿Crees que diga que sí?

- Sabes cómo es, primero opone resistencia y luego dice que sí. Aunque, bueno, vamos a averiguarlo luego…

- ¡Claro! – Dijo la chica sonriendo. Antes que pudiera decirle algo, mi estómago sonó fuertemente. Fue un sonido tan fuerte, que ambas nos miramos y comenzamos a reír como idiotas.

Estuvimos así unos minutos, y, entonces, por votación unánime, fuimos a preparar algo de comer.

-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-

- Cuatro palabras: Por supuesto que no – Al decir eso, pude escuchar cómo Yoshi ahogaba una carcajada desde la sala de estar, mamá rodó los ojos y yo crucé los brazos. Papá abandonó la cocina y se fue a sentar al sofá, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo seguí.

- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunté con la voz más áspera y seria que pude. Otani padre me miró desde donde estaba sentado y colocó los codos sobre sus piernas mientras respondía.

- Te doy dos razonables motivos, uno: Tienes quince años y dos: Hay chicos. Fin de la historia.

- ¡¿Esos son tus "razonables motivos"?! ¡Yoshi fue a su primera fiesta a los catorce! Y tampoco es a la primera que he ido, ¿Lo olvidas?

- Yoshi nunca fue a un club a tu edad. – Por Dios… ¡¿En serio iba a alcanzar tal nivel de resistencia?! ¡Tengo quince años!

- ¡Es un club autorizado por la escuela! ¿Crees que los profesores nos dejarían ir a cualquier lugar, papá?

- Atsushi, estás siendo injusto y machista – Opinó mamá, apoyándome. Papá la miró molesto y botó todo el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones. Antes de que dijera algo, su esposa tomó la palabra. – Piénsalo así: Irá con Nobuto, Natsumi y Kyoya, además Yoshi estará en la misma fiesta. ¿Qué más protección quieres?

- ¡Exacto! ¿Acaso quieres ir conmigo o algo así?

- ¿Es una invitación? Porque acepto.

- ¡Papá! – Protesté ante su burlona sonrisa, golpeándolo en el brazo. Mi progenitor se rió, se puso de pie, me abrazó y suspiró antes de soltarme. Noté que aún tenía una expresión de preocupación, por lo que le sonreí, intentando apaciguarla. – En serio papá… Pasé a preparatoria.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - Dijo papá. El hombre suspiró al techo, me miró y sonrió – Tienes suerte de que tu mamá dé algo de miedo…

- ¡¿Disculpa?! – Se exaltó la mujer de inmediato. Noté cómo Katsuya trepaba hacia Yoshi, quien lo tomó en brazos sin despegar la vista de la televisión. Mientras, Mamá Risa miraba a su esposo con molestia. - ¡Que tú no intimides a nadie no significa que yo dé miedo, "_cariño_"!

- Oh, por Dios, no me digas "cariño" en frente de los niños, es horrible… - Contestó Otani padre, esta vez parecía divertido ante el enojo de mamá. La mujer pelirroja gruñó.

En realidad, sí, sería muy extraño que mamá y papá comenzaran a tratarse tiernamente de un día a otro. Es decir, a veces se reían juntos y conversaban normalmente sin insultarse, pero nunca eran tan cariñosos frente a nosotros. Digamos que es su estilo, y a mí me gustaba.

- ¡Hey, hey! ¡La violencia en frente de los niños puede causar secuelas en un futuro! ¿Cómo eres tan inconsciente, Risa? – La protesta de papá me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Noté que mamá estaba persiguiendo a su esposo y lo único que los separaba era el sofá.

- Creo que ya es bastante tarde para nosotros… - Opinó Yoshi, aun con Katsuya entre sus brazos. Rodé los ojos ante ese comentario y tomé a mi hermano menor.

- ¡Mira Katsuya! ¡Papá y mamá van a jugar a las luchas! – Dije señalando a nuestros padres. El niño miró a ambos adultos y sonrió.

- ¡Luchas, luchas! – Exclamó el pequeño mientras aplaudía. Mamá sonrió y en un ágil movimiento saltó el sofá y derribó a papá. Todos los hermanos Otani reímos al escuchar cómo papá protestaba.

- Apuesto por mamá… - Dijo Yoshi mientras veía a nuestro padre boca abajo mientras mamá estaba sentada sobre él y le colocaba los brazos en la espalda, inmovilizándolo. Katsuya comenzó a reír y aplaudir.

- ¡Mamá es fuerte! ¡Mamá súper heroína! – Exclamaba el niño de tres años. Yo solo reía.

- Katsu-kun, ¿Ayudemos un poco a papá? – Le susurré a mi hermanito. Katsuya miró a papá, quien aún se quejaba, y luego asintió – Bien… ¡Ahora viene el escuadrón Katsuya a rescatar a papá!

- ¡Exacto, a rescatar a papá! – Gritó Otani padre salvado. Mamá simuló una mueca de terror y comenzó a correr de nosotros, dejé a mi hermano en el suelo y el pequeño corrió tras su mamá haciendo ruidos de monstruo. Papá se levantó un poco adolorido y suspiró – Ahh… Tu mamá realmente sabe cómo luchar.

- Sí, pero su derechazo te sigue gustando, ¿O no? – Bromeé. Papá, Yoshi y yo nos reímos.

- Es monstruoso… - Susurró papá con una sonrisa – Cuando jóvenes, realmente ese puño suyo era efectivo cuando necesitaba entrar en razón.

Quise preguntarle algún caso en particular, pero mamá justo llegó con Katsuya persiguiéndola. Los cinco comenzamos a jugar tontamente a los escuadrones papá y mamá, Yoshi y Otani padre eran el "Escuadrón Papá" y el resto era el "Escuadrón Mamá".

Creo que, a fin de cuentas, papá dijo que sí.

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

Sin mucha espera, llegó el ansiado viernes por muchos. Eran las ocho de la noche, el timbre de mi casa sonó y abrí la puerta. Era la familia Nakao.

- ¡Misa-chan! – Exclamó con una sonrisa el tío Nakao en forma de saludo. Le devolví el gesto y los dejé pasar.

- ¡Hola! – Saludé en general. A los pocos momentos, mis padres llegaron a la sala de estar y saludaron a todos.

- Así que… ¿Ustedes van a quedarse aquí mientras los enanos salen? - Preguntó Shintaro a los adultos. Los aludidos de "enanos" lo miramos fulminantes.

- Aquí el único enano en potencia es Misa – Dijo Nobuto. Lo golpeé en el brazo mientras él y mi hermano se reían.

- ¡Que tú seas más alto no significa que yo sea baja, idiota!

- Bien, ahora dime que crees que el mundo tiene el problema porque es más grande que tú… - Ante eso, lo fulminé con la mirada y coloque una expresión para nada linda de enojo. – Dios… ¿En serio no puedes dejar de hacer esas caras?

- El día en que tú dejes de ser un imbécil en potencia, las dejaré de hacer… Espera, ¡Eso jamás ocurrirá! – Le respondí cruzando los brazos. Miré a nuestros padres y noté que todos nos observaban a Nobuto y a mí como si estuvieran aguantando una carcajada. - ¿Qué?

- Oh, nada… Sólo que esta escena ya nos parece un poco conocida, ¿O no, Risa? – Respondió tía Nobu. Mamá se rió y papá cruzó los brazos.

- ¿De nuevo es eso de la tía Risa y tío Atsushi? Dios, parece que no entienden que nunca me estaría ni mucho menos me casaría con alguien que hace muecas todo el día… - Ante la respuesta de mi mejor amigo, lo golpeé en el brazo y él solo se rió. Como de costumbre, se burló de mí - ¡Oh, que dolor! ¡Mira como se me cae el brazo por tu golpe!

- ¡Estás esperando una paliza! – Le grité. Natsumi-chan suspiró, mientras que su mellizo se rió por lo bajo y tía Nobu miraba a su hijo con reproche.

- Misa… - Escuché como mi mejor amiga me llamaba y me volteé. Todos comenzaron a hablar de algo diferente cuando la chica me susurró por lo bajo lo que quería decirme - ¿Vas a ir así a la fiesta?

Coloqué una mueca de descuido y luego me examiné con algo de duda. Tenía un pollerón ancho y unos jeans que solía usar a menudo, mi cabello estaba en una torpe coleta y el calzado que pensaba usar eran unas simples zapatillas. Miré a la castaña dispuesta a responder y ella se golpeó la frente. Sí, ya había leído mi expresión que decía que así era como tenía pensado asistir.

No pude decir nada. Mi linda mejor amiga caminó derechamente hacia mamá y le susurró algo en el oído. Mi mamá se volteó, me observó de pies a cabeza y abrió de par en par sus castaños ojos.

Lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue: _Mierda…_

- Bueno, Misa-chan, vamos a limpiar tu habitación – Ante aquella indirecta de "estás horrenda", todos nos miraron interrogantes. Mamá se apresuró a decir algo antes de que cualquiera abriese la boca – Es que si no ordena su alcoba, no podrá salir. Es un acuerdo que hicimos.

- Exacto, así es que vamos a ayudarla a ordenar, ¡Nos vemos!

Y con lo dicho por Natsumi-chan, partimos escaleras arriba. Parecía un secuestro, ya que mi mejor amiga me tomó por el brazo y prácticamente me tiró con una fuerza que no tenía idea que poseía.

- Por Dios, Misa-chan… ¿Una hija de estilista profesional vistiéndose para ir a una fiesta como si fuera a pintar su casa? No, eso es muy mala idea… - Dijo mamá al llegar a mi habitación. La mujer pelirroja se colocó a hurgar en mi armario mientras que Natsumi-chan tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un número, cuando ya lo tuvo en línea, la oí hablar.

- ¿Tía Mimi? ¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Qué tal? Yo bien, gracias… Sí, mire, la estoy llamando porque hay una fiesta y Misa tiene problemas para vestirse bien. ¿Quiere venir a ayudar? Ya, está aquí en diez minutos, ¡Gracias!

Bufé ante la situación, demostrando mi molestia… Es decir, ¿Acaso tenía algo de malo mi aspecto? Ni que estuviera envuelta en una bolsa de basura. Mamá estaba combinando mis prendas. Sonará extraño, pero mamá al ser estilista tenía mucho sentido de la moda, incluso el actual. Me volteé a Natsumi-chan, horrorizada, vi que abría su bolso y sacaba algo horrible y extraño de él. Oh, no…

- Olvídalo – Fue lo único que dije mientras me levantaba y negaba con la cabeza. Natsumi-chan rodó los ojos y mamá sonrió al ver de qué se trataba. – De verdad, Natsumi-chan… No es una buena idea.

- Misa, es solo maquillaje, sobrevivirás – Puse una expresión de las que mi mejor amiga odiaba y me fulminó con sus ojos castaños - ¡DEJA DE HACER ESAS CARAS O TE GOLPEARÉ!

Me senté en la cama, derrotada. Luego de diez minutos, efectivamente, llegó la tía Mimi. Mamá me pasó ropas para que me probara y lo hice a regañadientes. Dios, fue la experiencia más vergonzosa, ya que tenía que mostrar cómo me veía y las tres mujeres delante de mí opinaban al respecto.

Pasé por tres vestuarios hasta que apareció el elegido. El conjunto, elegido por mamá, constaba de una remera roja de manga larga, cortada de tal forma que mostraba mis hombros, unos shorts cortos con calzas negras y, para terminar, iba a usar unas botas sin tacón café claro. Sinceramente, no era algo que se me hubiera ocurrido usar, pero al ver cómo tía Mimi, Natsumi-chan y mamá me miraban, creo que terminó por convencerme.

- ¿Y? ¿Te sientes cómoda? – Preguntó mamá con un semblante de satisfacción. La miré y asentí sonriendo. Tía Mimi sonrió de igual forma.

- At-chan te matará cuando sepa que tú le elegiste esa ropa… - Dijo la atractiva mujer entre risas. Mamá se rió y yo me sonrojé avergonzada. - ¡Hey! ¿Y ningún chico de allá abajo es tu novio?

- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Negué de inmediato. Ambas adultas rieron ante mi reacción y Natsumi-chan me obligó a sentarme para comenzar a maquillarme - ¡Natsumi-chan! ¡No quiero!

- Cálmate Misa… ¡Vas a ver que no te pasará nada! Ni siquiera vas a darte cuenta y lucirás preciosa – Me dijo mi mejor amiga. Bufé y ella se sentó delante de mí, observando mi cara. – Además, no es mucho lo que voy a hacerte. Tienes una cara bonita por naturaleza.

No se me permitió decir algo hasta que mi maquillista hacía su trabajo, mientras tanto, tía Mimi y mamá se ocupaban de ondular mi, naturalmente, liso cabello rojo. Rayos, me sentía como una maldita Barbie… ¿Acaso tenía algo de sentido esto? Mi mejor amiga pareció leerme el pensamiento, ya que lanzó un bufido y luego sonrió.

- Vas a tragarte todas esas estupideces que estás pensando cuando te veas al espejo. – Fue lo único que me dijo mientras me aplicaba la máscara de pestañas. Si hubiese podido, hubiese rodado los ojos.

Al terminar mi cabello y el maquillaje, me levanté del asiento y me miré al espejo que tenía colgado en la pared. Abrí los ojos de par en par al notar que aquel reflejo era yo, pero una versión mucho más mejorada. Miré más de cerca y vi que, ciertamente, Natsumi-chan no había aplicado mucho maquillaje, sin embargo, estaba empleado de tal forma que resaltaba todas las facciones que me favorecían de mi rostro. En cuanto al cabello, tía Mimi y mamá habían hecho un buen trabajo.

Miré a las tres mujeres que estaban en mi habitación y sonreí tímidamente. Las tres se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron. Vimos la hora y notamos que eran las ocho con cincuenta minutos, es decir, ya teníamos que irnos a la fiesta.

Por una ocurrencia de mi mejor amiga, no me dejaron bajar primero las escaleras al salir de mi habitación, ya que, según decían, debía causar mayor impacto mi presencia. Aún no entiendo qué rayos significaba aquello, pero se hizo así. Las adultas bajaron primero y comenzaron a hablar con los que estaban allí, Natsumi-chan se rehusó a bajar conmigo y me dejó sola.

- ¡Hey! ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?

- Tranquilo Takuya, en cuanto mi hermana salga del baño, nos iremos.

Al escuchar su nombre, sentí como mi respiración se volvió más agitada y el corazón me comenzó a latir en las orejas. Rayos, era ese efecto nuevamente. ¿Qué demonios hacia Takuya aquí? ¿Cuándo Yoshi dijo que vendría?

Con una valentía que creí casi inhumana, respiré hondo, me golpeé ambas mejillas suavemente y comencé a bajar las escaleras de la manera más natural posible. Entonces, noté que todos me miraban y fue realmente incómodo.

De entre los adultos sonrientes, papá era el que más resaltaba, ya que me miraba de pies a cabeza casi sin poder creerlo. Noté sorpresa en su mirada, y por un momento creí que lloraría, porque se había dado cuenta de una vez que ya había crecido. Me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto tímidamente, aguantando reírme.

El siguiente que me sorprendió fue Nobuto, quien me miraba incrédulo y parecía haberse quedado sin habla. Bueno, lo entendía, era la primera vez que me arreglaba de esa manera, así es que no estuve muy pendiente de su expresión. Lo único que sabía era que me burlaría de él por quedarse como un idiota, además, parecía que no podía lanzarme ni un comentario burlón en cuanto a mi aspecto, al menos ahora.

Entonces, luego de ver a mi hermano, quien también estaba un poco atónito, fijé mis ojos en aquellos verdes que me observaban detenida y notoriamente. Al encontrarme con su mirada, escuché cómo el corazón se me aceleraba monstruosamente, como si se me fuera a salir del pecho. Ciertamente, podía decir en estos momentos, que Nagahara Takuya estaba mirándome como nunca lo había hecho, sin importar que Yoshi estuviera a su lado y quizás se daría cuenta.

Parecía que realmente no le importaba nada de lo que ocurría alrededor, al igual que a mí.

- ¿Misa-san? – Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, me volteé a Kyoya-kun, quien también me miraba levemente sorprendido. Sonreí en modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué tal, Kyoya-kun?

- Bien, vaya, no pareces tú… Es decir, no como normalmente… - Tartamudeó un poco mi amigo. Me reí y rodé los ojos.

- Sí, puedes decirlo así – Luego de aquel comentario, me volteé a Nobuto y lo golpeé en el brazo - ¿Qué? ¿Te dejé sin habla acaso, amazona?

- … Sigues siendo Misa después de todo – Ante esa afirmación, lo fulminé con la mirada y mi mejor amigo se rió – Dios, magia negra, esa es la única explicación.

- Se llama maquillaje, idiota. – Lo cortó su melliza, todos en la sala se rieron y Shintaro hizo una señal con la cabeza para que nos fueramos. Antes de irme, miré a papá y lo fui a abrazar para despedirme. El hombre suspiró.

- Dime por favor que no vas a estar a menos de dos metros con alguno de esos buitres… - Susurró papá, me reí como respuesta antes de separarnos – Recuerda lo que te enseñó tu mamá, primero en los ojos, luego rodillazo en el estómago y…

- Papá, estaré bien… - Le dije sonriendo. Mi progenitor bufó – Pero está bien, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

- Así me gusta. Pásala bien, Misa-chan.

Luego de despedirnos de todos, salimos de casa para montarnos en la van de Shintaro. Intercambiamos miradas con Takuya antes de subir y ambos sonreímos, como si supiéramos lo que teníamos que decir.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba en el asiento trasero del vehículo, recibí un mensaje en el móvil. Lo miré e inmediatamente sonreí.

_"Te ves bonita._

_Takuya."_

En ese momento, supe que se aproximaba una buena noche.

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

_¡Dios! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin escribir! _

_Lo siento MUCHÍSIMO por las personas que estuvieron impacientes por esta historia. Pero he regresado, y próximamente tendrán la segunda parte, en la cual hay __bastantes__ sorpresas. _

_Bien, ahora, ¡A responder reviews!:_

_**NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D:**__ ¡Hola! Sé que es mucho tiempo y quizás te asusté un poco más, pero tranquila, no la dejaré, no está en mis planes :D. ¿Aún te gusta más Nobuto luego de este capítulo? ¡Ojala te haya agradado, gracias por leer!_

_** ****-me:**__ ¡Uuuuuh! __Realmente me pones en un problema al pensar en cómo reaccionaría la familia Otani al notar lo que se trae Takuya entre manos. ¡Problemas a la vista! ¿O no? Lo dejaré a tu juicio xD ¡Wiiii me amas por 5! Gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D_

_**Maria seastar09:**__ ¡¿OCHO HERMANOS?! Woooooah, me encantaría ver eso ¡El trabajo artístico siempre es bienvenido! Me sentiría muy honrada de que hicieras un dibujo de la familia Otani. Mira, Misa es igual a Risa, es decir, es exactamente una copia de ella, Yoshi tiene el pelo de ambos y los ojos de su mamá, finalmente, Katsuya tiene una mezcla del pelo de ambos, pero es más anaranjado. Bueno, creo que con eso al menos uno puede imaginarse algo jajajaja. ¡Que bueno que te imagines las escenas! Ese es el efecto que busco. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**FeerJim:**__ Do you speak spanish or english? Anyway… Thank you for reading!_

_**Sakulali:**__ Igualmente, me encanta recibir reviews. ¡Espero que haya sido de tu agrado! Muchos saludos :D_

_** :**__ ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti! ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia! Intentaré actualizar más seguido, ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, muchos saludos! :3_

_**o.O:**__ Jajajajajjaja No, no habrá incesto, ¡Pero sí muchas sorpresas! Gracias por leer :D_

_**Chalinger:**__ Me parece muy grato que creas eso de mi fic, realmente me esfuerzo para que sea del agrado de los lectores. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Intentaré actualizar más seguido, y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos y gracias nuevamente! :P_

_**Shimmy Tsu:**__ ¿Es mi idea o también lees "Sorpresas En El Crepúsculo"? Si es así, me sentiría muy honrada ¡Tengo una lectora fiel! Jajajajaja! :D Bueno, concuerdo en lo de "pobres Yoshi y Misa", los chicos tienen que tener bastante paciencia, pero, increíblemente, no tienen traumas xd ¡Un saludo enorme y gracias por leer la historia! :D_

_**Nameji-chan:**__ Tranquila, el romanticismo entre Otani y Risa ya vendrá ;D De verdad se encontrarán con sorpresas muy gratas. ¡Saludos y gracias por leer, de verdad lo aprecio mucho!_

_**Amy**__**:**__ ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ¡Saludos! :D_

_**Luna-SE23:**__ ¿Te gustan Nobuto y Misa? ¡Vaya, no eres la única de los lectores! xD Me gustan tus buenos comentarios y que disfrutes de la historia, esa es la idea de esta página en primer lugar __ . ¡Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!_

_**Kuri**__**:**__ ¡Gracias a ti por tu review! Me encanta que los lectores digan lo que piensan en los comentarios, y creo que estoy satisfecha con que disfrutes de la historia :D Intento que Otani y Risa no pierdan su esencia, ya que me encantan tal y como son y odio los OCC. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya agradado el capítulo!_

_Bien lectores, debo decir, que sin sus reviews, esto no funciona. Sé que quizás según su apreciación he hecho un buen trabajo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y si es lo contrario, también háganmelo saber!_

_¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Misa y Takuya al fin se dirán lo que piensan? ¿Qué fue ese mensaje de Takuya? ¿Y Yoshi?_

_¡Toda crítica me ayuda a mejorar! ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

_Saludos y cariños, _

_Pili._


	6. Luces Incuestionables Parte II

_¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Sus reviews con sus propias conclusiones _ME ENCANTAN_ chicos! De verdad me divierte mucho leer cada comentario que hacen de la historia. Al parecer, estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. _

_Bueno, con ustedes, la segunda parte de esta gran fiesta. _

_Disclaimer:__Los personajes de Lovely Complex no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Aya Nakahara, la historia no tiene ningún hecho real y sólo está escrita por pura diversión._

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

**Lovely Family**

**Capítulo 5**

**"Luces Incuestionables"**

**Parte II**

- Bien chicos, los vengo a buscar apenas me llamen, cualquier cosa, compórtense horrible… - Todos reímos ante el comentario del mayor de los Nakao. Todos nos despedimos de él y procedimos a entrar en el club que nuestros profesores habían arrendado para esa noche.

El club por fuera no se veía tan grande, pero cuando entramos, realmente me sorprendió. Era un espacio enorme de dos pisos, el primero era una amplia pista de baile, que, en esos momentos, no estaba tan llena. La acompañaban luces de diversos colores, cerca estaba la barra donde, obviamente, solo los mayores de edad (O sea ninguno de nosotros) podía tomar alcohol. El segundo piso estaba lleno de mesas y sillones, y era un gran espacio donde fácilmente cabía todo el alumnado de la preparatoria Maido.

- Bien enanos, Takuya y yo vamos a estar por allí… - Avisó Yoshi, lanzándome una mirada de "ni-se-te-ocurra-hablarme-en-toda-la-noche". Rodé mis castaños ojos y vi como mi hermano y Takuya se alejaban. El castaño, por su parte, me dedicó una última mirada que supe que significaba "Nos vemos luego". Luego de que se volteó, sonreí para mí misma (Creo que me veía bastante estúpida).

- Realmente, soy un genio – Dijo mi mejor amiga, sacándome de mi trance. Fijé mi vista en la chica y ella se rió - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a negar cómo te estaba mirando?

- Por favor, es porque estoy maquillada y todo el asunto… - Ante mi respuesta, Natsumi-chan alzó una ceja.

- ¡Misa, concéntrate! ¡Debes hacer que te vea esta noche, con esa actitud no conseguirás nada! – Seguido del griterío de mi mejor amiga, recibí un buen golpe en la nuca. Protesté colocando una de esas expresiones que ella odiaba.

- Por supuesto que la verá esta noche, pero con esa cara saldrá corriendo… - Comentó Nobuto con su típico tono burlón. Natsumi-chan lo miró enojada y Kyoya botó aire por la boca, ya acostumbrado a estas situaciones.

- Entonces apresúrate y sal corriendo, maldito… - Le dije con un tono fantasmal. Nobuto tragó nervioso. Sabía que cuando me colocaba así, un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. Natsumi-chan apretó el puño y me golpeó nuevamente la nuca, sacándome de ese estado que aterraba a su mellizo.

- ¡¿Puedes al menos concentrarte?! Además, ¡Deja de colocar esas expresiones, eres una chica! – Me reprochó. Estaba por quejarme otra vez, cuando Kyoya habló.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a sentarnos? Yo invito la primera ronda de bebidas – Ofreció el chico. Todos nos miramos y asentimos. Kyoya tenía esa facilidad con nosotros: Nos convencía con cosas simples que sabía que no íbamos a rechazar.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del segundo piso y pedimos nuestras bebidas, las cuales eran parecidas a los tragos de bares, es decir, la producción de una de esas bebidas (La sombrillita, el pedazo de fruta que le ponían a un costado, etcétera…) era impresionante. Claro, con la diferencia de que estas no tenían alcohol.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, ya a las diez la pista de baile ya estaba llena con chicos de todos los cursos. Pude divisar a Yoshi bailando con la que, suponía, debía ser la chica que quería conquistar esa noche. Era bastante bonita, a decir verdad. Tenía el pelo lacio y el cabello castaño, de contextura delgada y parecía que también le interesaba mi hermano, porque se reía de todo lo que le decía.

- Realmente, los profesores se esforzaron en arrendar el local – Dijo Natsumi-chan, tomando de su segunda bebida. - ¿En los tiempos de nuestros padres hacían esto?

- Creo que no… - Dije. Entonces, antes de que pudiéramos decir algo más, una voz nos interrumpió.

- ¡Hey, Otani, Nakao! – Al escuchar que nos llamaban a Natsumi-chan y a mí, todos nos volteamos, encontrándonos a unos chicos de nuestra clase. Eran cuatro, pero solo reconocí a dos de ellos, los cuales se sentaban a un lado de mi mejor amiga. Antes de que pudiéramos siquiera contestar, el chico de cabello negro que nos había saludado habló – Parecen muy animadas… ¿Quieren bailar?

- ¿Eh? – Al escuchar la palabra "bailar", entré en pánico totalmente y mi mente se bloqueó… ¿Yo? ¿Bailando? Debía ser una broma. Natsumi-chan alzó una ceja antes de contestar.

- ¿Crees que es llegar y pedir un baile así como así? Por Dios amigo, ¡Al menos has un esfuerzo! – Dicho esto, el chico de cabello negro (El cual me acordaba que se llama Hotaru Kamui) pareció sorprendido.

- ¿Qué tipo de esfuerzo quieres? ¿Qué te traiga rosas y me arrodille? – Contestó el chico sarcástico. Nobuto, Kyoya y yo abrimos nuestros ojos de par en par, esperando que Natsumi-chan le gritara ante el tono arrogante y molesto que ocupó. Mi mejor amiga cruzó los brazos.

- Pues no estaría nada mal, mis favoritas son las amapolas, gracias – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Hotaru no pareció feliz.

- Podría sacarte margaritas del patio trasero si bailas conmigo, tómalo o déjalo – Contestó finalmente. Mi amiga estudió al chico con aire frío y calculador, no obstante, no parecía como si le desagradara. De hecho, por muy raro que pueda sonar, podía hasta decir que le cayó bien. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas (Al menos para mí), mi amiga sonrió de medio lado y se levantó de la silla.

- Invítame un jugo y será suficiente – Sentenció la chica mientras se dirigía a la pista de baile del primer piso. Hotaru sonrió de medio lado y sin decir otra palabra la siguió. Entonces, sentí como tres pares de ojos se fijaban en mí.

Solo una cosa: _"Mierda…"_

- Bien, bien, bien… Ya que insistes, bailemos… - Antes de que cualquiera de los chicos pudiera hablar, Nobuto me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó a la pista de baile. Apenas llegamos allí, el chico me soltó y se volteó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, como si le molestara algo. – Lo siento, quería... Ver cómo bailaba ese Hotaru con Natsumi, ya sabes…

- ¿Y tenías que arrastrarme hasta aquí? – Pregunté un tanto irritada. El chico de cabello castaño se encogió de hombros.

- Como si fuera la gran cosa, ninguno de los dos sabe bailar, ¿O sí? – Respondió. Me crucé de brazos y, entonces, Nobuto se inclinó para susurrarme algo al oído. – Además… ¿Qué prefieres? Yamamoto te está mirando desde hace rato – Al escuchar aquel nombre, coloqué una expresión de asco total, a lo que Nobuto respondió con una carcajada. Mi mejor amigo se separó de mí y comenzó a observar alrededor – Bueno… Tal parece que no nos queda otra opción que imitar a todo el mundo aquí, ven.

Sin previo aviso y con una rapidez que no tengo idea de dónde salió, Nobuto rodeó mi cintura con una mano, y con la otra me tomó de la mano. No pude ni contar dos segundos y el castaño ya estaba mirando a la pareja que bailaba a nuestro lado e intentaba copiar sus movimientos. Obviamente, no me quedaba otra opción que imitarlo.

- Muy bien, creo que ya lo tengo – Dijo el castaño para luego darme una vuelta rápida, a lo cual casi resbalo. El chico se rió y nuevamente me tomó de la cintura – Oye, si bailaras salsa como juegas baloncesto, no tendríamos que imitar a las parejas mientras bailamos.

- ¡Tú eres el que quiere bailar en primer lugar, idiota!, ¡No te quejes conmigo! – Contesté bruscamente, mientras que mi mejor amigo seguía riéndose. - ¡Deja de reírte!

- Piénsalo así: ¿Quieres bailar conmigo ahora o que Yamamoto se acerque apenas me vaya? – Soltó el castaño. Lo miré enfadada y él nuevamente sonrió burlesco ante mi silencio, aprovechando de darme otra vuelta rápida. Esta vez, no resbalé - ¿No ves? Estás mejorando, y todo gracias a mi maestría en imitar…

- Fanfarrón…

Luego de la canción de salsa y de muchas vueltas, sonó una canción más electrónica. No pude aguantar las carcajadas en toda la canción, ya que Nobuto no hacía más que pasos ridículos (El paso del pollo, "Sexy and I know it", ya saben…) ¡Y todo porque el muy idiota me quería hacer reír! A lo lejos, divisé a Kyoya bailando con una chica de cabello ondulado y castaño. Mi otro mejor amigo parecía totalmente confundido y se notaba a metros de distancia que no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo, la castaña se mostraba comprensiva y reía ante la torpeza de Kyoya.

Fijé mi vista en otra dirección y me encontré con Hotaru y Natsumi-chan tomando un jugo al costado de la pista. Ambos parecían divertirse, aunque era extraño, porque se reían, luego discutían un rato y al final reían otra vez… ¿Qué rayos? Me concentré nuevamente en bailar con Nobuto, y me resbalé con un líquido que había en el suelo. Por suerte, mi mejor amigo lo disimuló, ya que me tomó antes de caer al suelo y me dio una vuelta en el aire, simulando que era parte del baile. No obstante, de todos modos lanzó una carcajada.

Luego de bailar un rato, despreocupándome de lo ridícula que me podía ver, hubo algo que llamó mi atención. A lo lejos, reconocí una silueta conocida. El cabello claro de Takuya brillaba por debajo de las luces de diversos colores en la pista de baile, y, entonces, noté con quien estaba bailando. Alta, rubia y con una falsa cara amable. Exacto, Ukeda Yume, la chica con la que había tenido un enfrentamiento en mi primer día de la preparatoria, brillaba debajo de las luces de colores junto con Takuya.

Fue como telepatía, pues fijé mis castaños ojos en la dirección en la que se encontraba Natsumi-chan y ya me estaba haciendo señas, indicándome con quién estaba bailando Takuya. Le asentí con la cabeza, indicándole que ya los había visto. Realmente, si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida, me hubiera reído de mi mejor amiga al estar saltando de esa manera para que la viera, mientras que Hotaru alzaba una ceja confundido y se aguantaba una carcajada.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, cambiaron las canciones electrónicas por una melodía lenta e inesperada para la mayoría. Vi a Takuya y a Yume, notando que no estaban saliendo de la pista como algunos, sino que estaban bailando la canción. Miré a Nobuto, y vi que estaba quieto y parado frente a mí, rascándose la cabeza.

- Bueno, si no quieres bailar esto, vamos a sentarnos, Yamamoto creo que se fue a…

- No, no importa, bailémosla – Dije sin pensar demasiado, rodeando el cuello de mi mejor amigo con mis menudos brazos. Nobuto alzó una ceja y, sin entender demasiado, me tomó de la cintura con ambas manos. Por encima del hombro del chico, podía espiar a Takuya y a la tipa esa. Podía verlos de más cerca y sin parecer tan psicópata, en cambio, si iba a sentarme, todo hubiera sido distinto (Con mi suerte, hubiera resbalado y no hubiera pasado desapercibida, al contrario de l que pasaba estando en la pista de baile).

- Pareces entusiasmada de pronto, por bailar… - Comentó de pronto mi pareja de baile, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Entonces, fue que me di cuenta que Nobuto y yo estábamos bastante cerca, a menos de un paso de distancia, lo cual jamás había pasado. Es decir, pocas veces abrazaba a Nobuto, la verdad… Solo para los cumpleaños o el año nuevo. Sin embargo, no le di mucha importancia y suspiré. - ¿Te ocurre algo, liliputiense? De un momento a otro tienes esa cara extraña…

- Takuya está bailando con esa idiota de la que te conté – Solté sin ninguna clase de filtro. No me importaba en realidad el decirle a Nobuto lo que sucedía, mal que mal, era mi mejor amigo, sabía todo de mí. El chico apretó los labios y me dio una vuelta disimulada para echar un vistazo a dicho chico.

- ¿Es esa a la que quisiste golpear pero Kyoya te sostuvo?

- Sí, esa chica jirafa de la que te hablé…

- Es bonita… - Ante ese comentario, rodé mis castaños ojos con desagrado y Nobuto no pudo evitar reírse suavemente – Hey, ¿De veras crees que ese tipo se fijaría en ella? Todos vimos cómo te miraba cuando bajaste de las escaleras, incluso Kyoya te elogió…

- ¡Sí! Pero… Ella es alta, rubia… - Antes de que pudiera seguir enumerando cualidades, sentí que una pesada mano me golpeaba la cabeza. De inmediato protesté - ¡Hey! ¿A qué vino eso?

- No está Natsumi, así que soy yo – Respondió mi mejor amigo. Lo miré enfadada y él sonrió de medio lado – Misa, no seas idiota, Brad Pitt atropellado de veras está interesado en ti.

- ¿Brad Pitt atropellado? ¿Qué rayos?

- Lo siento, sé que lo encuentras la mejor maravilla del mundo, pero yo aún no puedo creer que Natsumi y tú lo crean tan guapo…

- ¡Qué sabes tú de belleza masculina! ¿Acaso eres gay?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de cosas estás diciendo, pulga? Solo estás… - Fue extraño cuando Nobuto se calló. El chico tenía los ojos clavados en una dirección fija y tragó saliva antes de decirme algo - Misa… Voltea.

No dudé dos veces en voltear, y, entonces, de inmediato me maldije por haberlo hecho. Ante mis ojos, estaba la escena más horrible que mi mente podía presenciar. Vi cómo Takuya sostenía a Yume en sus brazos, mientras que ella le rodeaba el cuello con los suyos. Ambos, altos y magníficos, brillaban bajo las luces de colores y parecían disfrutar cómo sus labios se encontraban mutuamente.

_Crac_

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, se soltaron, y, todos los que estaban presenciando el momento (Incluido mi hermano) aplaudieron. Claro, ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Takuya era caballeroso con todas las chicas, ser amable con todos era una cualidad de él. Una cualidad que me gustaba mucho.

_Crac_

Entonces, en un leve momento, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mi dirección y se encontraron con los míos. Noté como sus orbes esmeraldas se abrían de par en par al verme allí, y no sentí otra cosa que vergüenza y ganas de escapar de ese escenario. Sin embargo, mis piernas no respondían.

- Misa… Lo siento. – Oí que decía mi mejor amigo, con el tono más suave que le había escuchado alguna vez.

No contesté, ya que su voz sonó vacía en mi mente. Solo vi que Takuya le susurraba algo a Yume al oído, la soltaba y se movía en mi dirección, a pesar de que la rubia le decía más cosas. Mierda. Y me estaba mirando. Mierda.

Le dije algo indescifrable a mi mejor amigo, me volteé y partí directo al patio trasero, intentando no verme desesperada por salir. Me topaba con personas entre medio y trataba de pasar de cualquier manera… ¡Quería salir, maldita sea! Entonces, lo logré. Salí al patio trasero y, ciertamente, como Hotaru había dicho, estaba lleno de margaritas. Vaya club.

- ¿Misa?

Genial, me siguió. Ya lo suponía, pero escuchar su voz y que estuviera en ese patio conmigo, lo hacía real. Lo materializaba en el "aquí y ahora". Sentí cómo mi corazón latía en mis orejas y golpeaba mi pecho con fuerza, como si de un fuerte galope se tratara. No quería voltearme, por lo que me quedé quieta, dándole la espalda a Takuya… ¿Para qué me había seguido en primer lugar?, ¿Por qué rayos estaba ahí? Como si me tuviera que dar explicaciones por andar besando a esa perr… Chica.

- Misa… Lo que viste allí… Eso fue…

- Nagahara-san… - Interrumpí antes de que continuara. Rayos, dolía demasiado, sin explicación alguna, empezó a doler… ¿Por qué tanto? Apenas podía hablar con claridad, maldita sea. – No es necesario que expliques – Mi voz sonaba, involuntariamente, en un tono bajo, casi inaudible. No era mi voz de siempre. Era como esos tonitos que usaba cuando estaba a punto de llorar – Puedes volver adentro a disfrutar de la fiesta yo…

- Mírame, por favor – Ante aquella petición, me mantuve quieta y apreté los labios. A los pocos segundos, sentí cómo dos lágrimas cayeron de mis castaños ojos y simplemente me reproché por no tener control… Rayos, él no me podía ver llorar. Entonces, sin previo aviso, escuché sus pisadas, quise moverme de allí, pero él fue más rápido. Me tomó de la muñeca y me volteó, yo continué con la vista en el suelo, rehusándome a encontrarme con sus ojos. No quería su lástima. – Misa… Mírame – Pidió otra vez. En esta ocasión, mi paciencia se vio rebosada y me solté bruscamente de su agarre.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres, maldita sea?! – Grité mirándolo directamente a los ojos. El mejor amigo de mi hermano abrió sus ojos de par en par, visiblemente sorprendido. Sí, era la primera vez que le hablaba así a Takuya. A pesar de que mi paciencia no fuera de las mejores, el enojarme de verdad me costaba mucho, pero esta vez me sentía totalmente invadida. No me importaba lo que Takuya quisiera decirme, simplemente no quería hablar. - ¡¿Qué quieres, Takuya?! ¿Quieres que llore frente a ti y diga lo que siento en este momento?, ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Pues puedes devolverte a la fiesta, porque eso no va a ocurrir! No tienes que darme explicaciones, y yo no tengo por qué dártelas a ti. Basta de preocuparte por una niña como yo y entra con esa chica, _ESO_ es lo que realmente quieres.

Crucé mis menudos brazos y fijé mis castaños ojos en el suelo. Estaba llorando, pero intentaba controlar mis sollozos. No quería llorar desconsolada frente a él, ya estaba humillándome demasiado. Suspiré y sentí como si pasaran horas antes de qué él se dignara a pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Si crees que realmente eso es lo quiero, estás totalmente equivocada, Misaki…- A pesar de que el chico comenzó a hablar, no levanté mi vista. Estaba con el rostro lloroso y no quería que me viera en esa patética situación. Además, el hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre completo, no lo hacía mejor. Al no recibir respuesta, el castaño continuó hablando – Lo que viste allí, no fue más que un juego. Estábamos con unas chicas de segundo, y… Bueno, tuve que besar a esa chica porque salió en el juego… No fue algo que yo quisiera realmente, yo…

- Pues parecía como si de verdad lo quisieras – Interrumpí, aún sin levantar mis castaños ojos. Escuché cómo Takuya suspiró.

- ¿Quieres que sea sincero contigo? Bueno, es obvio que la chica era linda y todo eso… - Al escuchar eso, suspiré sonoramente y Takuya se detuvo en hablar. Escuché que se dirigía a mi dirección y retrocedí, pero él me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y me obligó a mirarlo - …Pero, no eras tú, Otani Misaki…

Cuando Takuya dijo eso, sentí como mi corazón daba un salto que nunca había experimentado antes… ¿Acababa de decir lo que yo creía? ¿Acaso yo, Otani Misaki, le gustaba a él? Era difícil de creer. Realmente imposible. Sin perder el tiempo, me separé de él y retrocedí unos pasos. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que los suyos estaban clavados en mí con confusión ante mi reacción.

- N…No es gracioso esto, Nagahara-san – Dije, intentando sonar convincente. Me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi remera y lo miré decidida – De verdad no es una buena broma, así que, por favor, simplemente podemos hacer que nada de esto ocurrió porque…

- ¿De verdad crees que bromearía con algo así? – Sus palabras nuevamente me dejaron en silencio, y, al no recibir respuesta, él habló, mientras avanzaba hacia mí otra vez – Misa… ¿Por qué crees que te he buscado durante estos últimos meses? ¿Crees que no estaría contigo aquí y ahora si no me interesaras como lo haces? – Mientras más hablaba, más mi garganta se apretaba y mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su lugar. Rayos… ¿Por qué no podía simplemente irme a la fiesta, bailar con Nobuto y hacer como si nada hubiese ocurrido?, ¿Por qué rayos no podía ignorarlo? El chico miró al cielo y suspiró sonoramente. Era la primera vez que lo veía perder su aire majestuoso y casi perfecto. Sin embargo, aquella sensación de que Nagahara Takuya estaba hecho un nudo de nervios, en esos momentos, no me molestaba para nada. – Maldita sea, ¡Eres la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo! Se supone que no deberías gustarme por todo eso de los códigos de amistad y ese tipo de cosas pero… Todo eso no me importa porque tú… - Entonces, Takuya se paró frente a mí. Estábamos a menos de medio paso de distancia, y no podía cambiar mi cara atónita. Estaba totalmente fuera de mi cabeza con lo que estaba escuchando… ¿Esto era cierto? – Tú me gustas, Misa… Me gustas muchísimo.

- T…Tú… Estás jugando, es imposible… - Susurré, intentando nuevamente avanzar por su costado. Avancé unos pasos y me volteé – Ya te dije, Nagahara-san, tus bromas no me gustan ahora-

Sin previo aviso, Nagahara Takuya me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo para sí. Entonces, de un momento a otro, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Sentí una de sus manos viajar a mi mejilla y la otra a mi cintura. Mis ojos lentamente se cerraron de una manera involuntaria, disfrutando el contacto. Era mi primer beso, y me lo había dado Takuya, el chico más genial que había conocido y el que me gustaba hace unos meses, a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

El beso no debió haber durado más de unos segundos, sin embargo, para mí fue un contacto eterno y dulce. Al sentir que esos cálidos labios no estaban sobre los míos, abrí mis castaños ojos y me encontré con los verdes de él, observándome. Sentí mi cara sonrojada y me llevé los dedos a los labios en un gesto involuntario, como si hubiera querido comprobar si eso fue real o no. Takuya me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y chocó su frente con la mía, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

- Misa, me gustas… - Dijo otra vez. No pude evitar sentir otro salto más de mi corazón y protesté dentro de mi mente… ¿Acaso nunca dejaría de hacer eso cada vez que Takuya hablara?

- Nagahara-san… - Susurré, casi conteniendo el aliento. Entonces, el castaño me dio un corto beso, como si quisiera devolvérmelo.

- Takuya – Corrigió él. Sonreí y, nuevamente, depositó un corto beso en mis labios. Luego habló otra vez – Solo Takuya está bien…

- Takuya… - Dije, accediendo a su petición. Esta vez ambos nos miramos, y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos (Lo cual me costó un poco, ya que mi baja estatura no me favorecía), él, en cambio, envolvió mi cintura con los suyos – ¿De veras no pasó nada con esa chica?

- No, Misa… No fue nada – Respondió. Pude notar en sus ojos verdes que no había ninguna clase de duda, ni siquiera pestañeó cuando lo afirmó. Simplemente supe que no estaba mintiendo – La besé por una estupidez… Lo siento.

- … - Antes de responder, suspiré sonoramente. Sin embargo, sonreí al ver lo arrepentido que estaba. Takuya simplemente no podía estar mintiendo. Fue una estupidez, y por algo estábamos aquí y ahora, juntos. – Está bien, Takuya… Pero hazlo otra vez y te dejaré en el suelo como a ese palote.

- Suena aterrador – Bromeó él. Ambos reímos antes de unir nuestros labios otra vez.

Nos quedamos ahí unas horas, hasta que Shintaro fue a buscarnos a los chicos y a mí. Supe que estaban afuera por un mensaje desesperado de mi mejor amiga, y por desgracia tuve que salir corriendo del patio (Sin antes darle unos cuantos "regalitos" a Takuya, quien, obviamente, los recibió con gusto).

Sin embargo, hubo algo que no pude sacarme de la cabeza, ni siquiera antes de dormir. Una interrogante que me atormentaba, que, aunque le encontrara respuesta, sabía que no sería fácil en ningún tipo de situación.

_Misa… ¿Cómo vamos a decírselo a Yoshi?_

Aquella pregunta me rebotaba en la cabeza. Sabía que Takuya no aceptaría el no decírselo, mal que mal, era su mejor amigo, y yo su hermana pequeña. Si Yoshi se enteraba por sí solo que él y yo estábamos en una especie de relación, el resultado sería desastroso. Quizás, incluso, podría aparecer Otani padre en el escenario, y eso SÍ sería un caos del porte de la estupidez de Nobuto.

Nobuto… A pesar de que hablaba animadamente con Kyoya y lo fastidiaba con aquella chica de cabello ondulado, noté algo muy extraño en él. Evitaba hablarme, y el contacto visual también era casi nulo, como si de verdad lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Fue una situación desesperante, pues no sabía si estaba enojado, dolido o triste… ¿Fue porque no le contesté el "lo siento" que me dijo?, ¿O quizás porque lo dejé solo en medio de la pista de baile y no pudo ir ni con su melliza o Kyoya?

- _"A veces Nobuto puede resultar totalmente desesperante…"_

Entonces, el sonido de un mensaje del celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Estiré mi brazo a la mesita de noche e inmediatamente sonreí al ver de quién se trataba. Abrí el mensaje y sonreí más (Si es que era posible. Vaya, me debí haber visto completamente estúpida)

"_Te costó creer lo que sentía por ti, pero espero que no te queden dudas. Aquí tienes las pruebas por escrito por si otra vez te ataca la terquedad: Me gustas, Misa. _

_Takuya"_

Y con eso, pude sentir cómo los líos con respecto a Yoshi y Nobuto desaparecieron en un instante. No sabía qué efecto extraño tenía Nagahara Takuya en mí, pero él hacía que todo lo complicado se olvidara.

Era todo simple y fácil, y me hacía feliz.

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

_¡Hola, lectores! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el cual me esmeré más de lo común en escribir. Lamento si tardé, pero me ha costado volver a familiarizarme con estos personajes, sin embargo, creo que lo logré. _

_Lamentablemente estoy un poco cansada, por lo que no contestaré reviews por uno. Pero quiero agradecer a TODOS los que me enviaron uno, ¡GRACIAS! Es por ustedes que me esfuerzo, de verdad, lo aprecio muchísimo. Nunca había tenido más de quince reviews en una historia, esto me hace MUY feliz (Bueno, mis historias eran malas antes, así que no se sorprendan jajajaja)_

_Fue un poco extraño que Risa y Otani no aparecieran en este capítulo, pero supongo que el enfoque se dio más en los hijos que en los padres. Sin embargo, tranquilos, Risa y Otani no desaparecerán siempre, de hecho, tendrán bastantes intervenciones que yo sé que disfrutarán. _

_Por otro lado, sé que muchos de ustedes (La mayoría, en realidad) les gusta mucho la pareja de Risa y Nobuto, bueno, en cuanto a ellos solo diré que… Quedará a su imaginación jujujuju_

_Y con respecto al capítulo, ¿Les gustó?, ¿Lo odiaron?, ¿Qué opinan sobre la relación que inician Takuya y Misa?, ¿Cómo reaccionará Yoshi al saber que su mejor amigo está con su hermana menor?, ¿Lo sabrán Otani y Risa?, ¿Por qué Nobuto estaba tan raro?, ¿Y Hotaru y Natsumi?, ¿Kyoya se volverá a ver con la chica de pelo ondulado?_

_¡Ojala estén muy bien, nos vemos!_

_Saludos,_

_Pili. _

_PD: ¡Felices fiestas patrias a todos los chilenos! UYUYUUUUUIII (Jajajajajaja soy chilena)_


	7. Sinceridad

_¡Dioooooooos! Sé que deben odiarme, pero es que acabo de desocuparme y la mente se me despejó… La verdad, debo decir que he estado algo bloqueada, pero ya tengo más claridad en lo que quiero para esta historia. _

_MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por sus reviews, los contestaré al final del capítulo. En serio chicos, lo lamento… Ustedes me dejan reviews y yo los hago esperar D: Prometo comenzar a actualizar más seguido._

_ ¡Ahora, sin más preámbulo, el capítulo siete de "Lovely Family"!_

_Disclaimer:____Los personajes de Lovely Complex no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Aya Nakahara, la historia no tiene ningún hecho real y sólo está escrita por pura diversión._

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

**Lovely Family**

**Capítulo 7**

**"Sinceridad"**

Las piernas me temblaban un poco. Estábamos entrando al otoño y no era posible que hiciera un frío inmenso para que las piernas me temblaran, ¿O sí? Oh Dios… ¡¿Qué rayos?! Era solo salir con un chico. No es la gran cosa, ¿A que sí?

Pff… A quién engaño… El problema es que el chico es Nagahara Takuya.

Ya habíamos salido antes, pero esta vez era distinta. Takuya me dijo que tenía una sorpresa. Llevábamos casi tres semanas saliendo y bueno… Ya me imagino lo que será la "sorpresa", ¿No? Natsumi-chan me dijo que cuando los chicos estaban en serio interesados esperaban a lo más un mes para formalizar la relación. Bueno, nosotros llevábamos alrededor de… Veinte días, diez para cumplir un mes, eso era bastante cercano, por lo que entendía. Y no, no es que los haya contado uno por uno en el calendario ¿Quién hace eso?

Está bien, está bien… Sí lo hice.

- Misa…

- ¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Takuya ya estaba a mi lado. Pegué un salto al sentir su voz tan cerca y él solo se río. Quizás ya se había acostumbrado un poco a mi torpeza.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan feo soy? – Eso era cruel. Hasta él sabía que era todo menos feo. Idiota.

- Sí, horrible en realidad… Creí que ibas a comerme por un momento – Bromeé. El chico me desordenó mi pelirrojo cabello y yo protesté - ¡Oye! ¡Sabes que no me gusta eso! Te haré cosquillas si sigues hacién-

- Te ves bonita hoy… - Me congelé al escuchar eso. Takuya sonrió, se acercó a mí y me depositó un beso en la frente, provocando que me sonrojara… ¿De qué estábamos hablando antes? - ¿Más tranquila?

- "Maldito manipulador" – Pensé. Arrugué el entrecejo y comencé a caminar sin responderle, colocando mis lindas (sí, claro) expresiones. Takuya solo río… ¡Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho!

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Pues… ¿Qué no vamos al parque hoy? – Pregunté. Le pedí que fuéramos al parque, pues no quería seguir pidiéndoles a mis padres más dinero. Ya no podía decirles que iba a salir con Natsumi-chan… Eso levantaría sospechas. El chico se rió y me tomó la mano - ¿Qué…?

- Hoy invito yo, vamos al cine… - Dijo él. Sonreí y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos mientras caminábamos – Ahí podré darte la sorpresa.

Mis sentidos se despertaron más de lo común cuando pronunció la palabra mágica. La curiosidad y la ansiedad se apoderaban de mí. Es que… ¡Aggghh! Takuya a veces podía ser tan intrigante. Mamá siempre decía que los hombres eran los seres más simples del mundo, y lo simple hasta podía bordear lo estúpido… _"Como tu padre"_ había señalado la señora Otani en dicha ocasión.

Sin embargo, no podía pensar algo simple en ese momento. No con Takuya.

Habíamos llegado al cine en corto tiempo. Entramos y comenzamos a ver los estrenos. Sonreí y le señalé mi elección, la cual era una película de romance (sí, me gustan esas películas, con mamá incluso lloramos como nenas). El castaño sonrió, compramos los boletos y nos pusimos a la fila. Inconscientemente, comencé a jugar con mis dedos, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para mi acompañante.

- Misa… ¿Pasa algo?

- Eh… Errmm… - Estaba algo nerviosa, pero más que eso estaba ansiosa. Rayos, ¡Quería saber cuál era la maldita sorpresa! - ¿C…Cuál era la sorpresa, entonces?

- ¡Oh! Lo olvidaba – Takuya sonrió y, luego de unos segundos torturantes para mí, alzó los boletos – La sorpresa es que podías elegir cualquier película, incluso una romántica.

.

.

.

¡¿CÓMO?!

- O…Oh…. – Fue lo único que salió de mi boca. Es que… Está bien, era muy dulce de su parte, pero… ¡Yo me había imaginado algo totalmente diferente! Takuya, ante mi silencio, ya comenzaba a mirarme confundido. Para calmar el aire, hice un esfuerzo (ocultando mi vergüenza) y sonreí – Gracias Takuya, te lo agradezco.

El chico me dio un corto beso en los labios y luego entramos a ver la película. Sinceramente, estaba muy agradecida con él, es decir, había pagado todo y se estaba comportando como la cita perfecta. Pero… ¿Por qué de todos modos no podía reír con la naturalidad? Ni siquiera pude concentrarme en la película totalmente…

_Algo me había golpeado. Y me estaba molestando. _

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

- ¡MUERE BASURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mis gritos sonaban por toda la casa y mis dedos no dejaban de apretar los botones del control. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando jugaba, todo a mi alrededor se apagaba y mi concentración solo estaba en la pantalla frente a mí. Sin embargo, esta vez mi oponente no era uno pasivo ante los insultos que le dedicaba, más bien, era todo lo contrario.

- ¡MALDITA PULGA CON SUERTE, YA VERÁS! ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Señoras y señores, con ustedes: Los hermanos Otani, los seres más gritones y ruidosos del mundo cuando se trata de videojuegos. Realmente, le echábamos la culpa a la genética. No había visto muchas veces a mamá jugar videojuegos, pero cuando lo hacía, papá incluso nos ofrecía tapones para oídos mientras grababa con la cámara. Hermosos recuerdos familiares, como pueden apreciar.

La vitalidad de mi enemigo iba descendiendo paulatinamente, al igual que la mía. El juego estaba parejo, pero pude sacar la habilidad especial y, finalmente, ganar. Al hacerlo, lancé un sonoro grito de victoria mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a burlarme de mi hermano.

- ¡YAJUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡Ahí tienes, QUIEN ES EL BEBÉ LLORÓN AHORA, JA!

- Cállate y juguemos otra ronda, esta vez te aplastaré.

- Yoshi, llevamos jugando desde el almuerzo y te he aplastado en CADA ronda… - Le recordé. Mi hermano mayor me fulminó con la mirada ante mi ataque de arrogancia, y colocó una mueca en el rostro que era típica de mamá, aunque normalmente solo yo la imitaba. – Uff… De verdad tengo que dejar de hacer ese gesto si me veo como tú…

- Te ves peor.

- ¡Tú te verás peor con esa altura descomunal, palote!

De verdad, muchas personas no podían explicarse cómo es que Yoshi medía un metro y ochenta centímetros, siendo que la altura de mamá era de diez centímetros menos que eso. Muchos se lo explicaban porque en la familia de mamá todos eran altos. Oh, bueno, eso es lo que decían.

Otra vez la genética era extraña en nosotros. En serio, ¿No podemos ser una familia normal?

- Oye, pulga – Lo miré con el gesto que él había colocado hace un momento. Él rodó los ojos, ignoró mi cara y se dispuso a hablar – En un rato más vendrá Takuya, así que es mejor que te vistas con algo decente…

Traté de disimular el efecto que producía ese nombre en mí. Desde que fuimos al cine el domingo pasado no habíamos hablado. Era incómodo, evitaba verlo en los pasillos incluso. Y lo peor de todo: No sabía qué rayos pasaba conmigo.

Luego de unos largos segundos, me miré. Vaya, estaba hecha un asco. Normalmente no me quitaba el pijama los fines de semanas (Oigan, en serio, estoy segura que ustedes tampoco ¡Eran dos benditos días sin escuela!). Este momento lo demostraba: Eran las siete de la tarde y solo llevaba una camisa suelta encima. Luego de examinarme, suspiré.

- Además, apestas.

- Tú siempre apestas aunque te bañes, Yoshi. – Le dije fulminándolo con la mirada. Sin embargo, él no se inmutó, lo cual me sorprendió - ¿Te pasa algo?

- Más bien… ¿Te pasa algo a ti? Te he notado algo rara últimamente…

- No sé de qué hablas, Yoshi, estoy bien – Dije rápidamente y con una sonrisa. Mi hermano pareció creerme.

Me levanté, dejé el control en el suelo y me encaminé a las escaleras, intentando escapar de esa habitación. Una vez arriba, cerré la puerta de mi habitación, tomé unas cuantas prendas y me dirigí al baño. En el camino, me topé con mamá, quien me regañó porque aún no tenía hecha la cama. Suspiré derrotada y me metí al baño, ¿Para qué tenía que hacer la cama si de todos modos se iba a deshacer en la noche? De solo pensar en las posibles razones, me enojaba un poco no encontrar una respuesta lógica.

Por otro lado, había algo más que me tenía de mal humor. Aún no entendía qué demonios me pasaba con Takuya. Es decir, sí, estaba un poco decepcionada porque la "sorpresa" no era lo que esperaba, pero, ¿Por qué seguía ignorándolo? No tenía una lógica coherente.

Está bien, está bien. En mi cabeza no podía encontrarlo "coherente", pero en mi interior, me sentía en un limbo. Ya era un poco más de tres semanas, o sea, casi un mes en el que comenzamos a salir… Era natural sentirme como en un limbo, ¿No es cierto?

Suspiré. Quizás me estaba apresurando demasiado a sacar conclusiones. Takuya siempre me recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba, con palabras o gestos… ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme? No me trataba como si fuera algo sin importancia, ¿Verdad? Ni tampoco como si pensara que lo que sucedía fuese pasajero. Siempre me decía que teníamos que decirle a Yoshi algún día, después de todo.

¿Cómo podía preocuparme si me decía ese tipo de cosas?

- Ya basta Misaki… Vístete – Me ordené a mí misma en voz alta mientras encendía el grifo de la ducha. Sí, solía hablarme en voz alta cuando mis pensamientos me molestaban demasiado.

Me duché rápidamente y me vestí. Luego, a petición de la señora Otani, entré a mi habitación y limpié un poco el desastre que era mi cama. Sí, tenía que admitirlo: Mi alcoba era un asco. Terminé de dejar mi habitación en un estado más o menos decente y bajé las escaleras, encontrándome con lo inevitable: Nagahara Takuya en su máximo esplendor.

Rayos, de verdad, ¿Qué hacía este chico? ¿Comía algo en especial? Pues si era así, podría darle un poco a Yamamoto. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, por lo que no pude sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. Diablos, podía notar que estaba preocupado, ¿Será porque no nos habíamos visto desde el domingo? Intenté no pensar en eso, pero noté que sus ojos no se despegaban de mí, provocando punzadas en mi estómago… Demonios, ¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en mí cada vez que lo miraba? Era desconcertante…

_Y pensar que lo he besado tantas veces…_

De inmediato mi rostro se puso colorado y me dieron unas ganas inmensas de golpearme contra la pared… ¡¿Por qué se me ocurría pensar semejante estupidez en un momento como este?! ¡Tengo que concentrarme! ¡Mi hermano ni nadie pueden darse cuenta!

- Hola Misa-san – Saludó él, con naturalidad. Rayos, de verdad este tipo me iba a matar…

- Hola, Nagahara-san – Intenté no sonar intimidada y creo que resultó. En público tenía que llamarlo solo por su apellido, como antes. Buscando una salida, me dirigí rápidamente hacia Katsuya, que estaba aplaudiendo mientras veía sus programas infantiles. Lo acompañé, cantando la canción del elefante que tanto me sabía, gracias a mis tardes como niñera.

Como siempre, los chicos se sentaron a jugar videojuegos mientras yo entretenía a Katsu-kun. Dios, en serio era tan difícil estar en la misma habitación con él, sobretodo en esta situación. Antes mi única preocupación era que no podía ni tomarle la mano en estos momentos, pero ahora era diferente. Sentía algo distinto en Takuya, como si hubiera levantado una barrera y yo no pudiera atravesarla.

_Y eso me ponía triste…_

- Misa-chan – La voz de mi papá me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me volteé a verlo y me encontré con su semblante de profunda preocupación. Oh Dios. - ¿Te pasa algo? Katsuya acaba de ir donde tu mamá a preguntar por qué estabas tan rara… - Rayos, era la segunda persona que me preguntaba eso. ¡Incluso un niño de tres años como Katsuya lo había notado! ¿De verdad era demasiado evidente que algo me pasaba? Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera noté cuanto tiempo había dejado a papá esperando. - ¿Misa-chan?

- Ehh… No es nada, creo que voy a salir un rato – Dije levantándome del sofá y saliendo de la casa en un tiempo record, dejando a Otani padre un poco confundido. Realmente, no lo culpaba.

_De verdad_ tenía que pensar en algo pronto, sino perdería la maldita cabeza.

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

- Así que solo colocas este número aquí y ya obtienes el resultado…

Aquella tarde del miércoles, Nobuto y yo estábamos en la tutoría de matemáticas. Mágicamente, mi mejor amigo había alcanzado mejores calificaciones, por lo que Nakano-sensei declaró que si su avance seguía progresando, ya no necesitaría más tutorías de mi parte. Eso lo ponía feliz a él, pero yo, por otro lado, estaba histérica. No quería que me tocara con otro tipo, ¿Qué pasaría si era extraño?

- ¿Sabes? De verdad deberías dejar de hacer esos gestos tan horribles – Sin poder evitarlo, había colocado una morisqueta mientras pensaba. Sí, solía sucederme a veces. La retiré y suspiré pesadamente, ganándome una mirada de extrañeza de mi mejor amigo. - ¿Estás bien?

- Oh por Dios, ¡SÍ! Sí estoy bien, ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? Que molestos… - Fue mi única respuesta. Admito que soné muy brusca, pero es que… ¿Qué rayos? Todo el mundo me veía con pena estos días, ¿Tenía algo en la cara?

- Eso fue más brusco de lo usual, sabandija – Se limitó a responder Nobuto. Me giré y me crucé de brazos. Yo… ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadada? - ¿El Brad Pitt atropellado te está dando problemas?

- Deja de decirle así, ni que fueras muy lindo… - Dije. El castaño chico se rió y cerró su cuaderno de ejercicios.

- Así que sí se trata de él, ¿Eh? – Nuevamente insistió. Apreté mis dos puños y él suspiró – Oye, de verdad, ¿Te hizo algo? Porque-

- ¡No me hizo nada! Y especialmente, el NADA es el problema – Ante mi grito, Nobuto pareció sorprenderse, puesto que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Suspiré y me hundí en mi silla.

- Vaya, ¿Ya quieres pasar a esa etapa? Cálmate un poco, llevan solo tres semanas y algo saliendo…

- ¿Q-Quién dijo que era algo como eso? ¡No se trata de eso para nada! – Exploté, sintiendo cómo mi sonrojo crecía hasta mis orejas. Nobuto alzó una ceja y me miró extrañado. En serio estaba tratando de entenderme. Pobre chico.

- ¿Puedes ser más clara entonces, Misa? De verdad no te entiendo.

Ahora fue mi turno para mirar detenidamente a mi amigo. Rayos, de verdad estaba intentando entenderme. Lo más estúpido de todo, es que ni yo comprendía lo que me estaba pasando… ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan enojada por mi situación con Takuya? Llevábamos saliendo tres semanas y un poco más. Eso era para alegrarse, ¿O no?

- Y…Yo… - Balbuceé. Nobuto me miraba, expectante a mis acciones. Suspiré… ¿Por qué derrepente tenía ganas de llorar? – N-No lo entiendo, Nobuto… Llevo saliendo tres semanas y algo con Takuya y aún no me ha pedido ser su novia. – Tuve ganas de golpearme en la cabeza al escucharme yo misma… Ah, con que era eso. El castaño chico se acomodó en su silla y siguió mirándome en silencio. - ¿Debería ser así? Es decir, yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo más debe pasar? Hacemos lo que los novios hacen, pero no lo somos… - Sin evitarlo, unas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse. Estaba con la vista baja, pero pude notar que mi amigo entró en estado de alarma. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando veía a alguien llorar. Choqué mi frente contra el banco y apoyé mis brazos en el mismo, escondiendo mi rostro - ¿Qué es lo que tendría que pensar, Nobuto?

- … - Escuché al chico suspirar pesadamente. Unos segundos después, me respondió – Creo que estás apresurándote a sacar conclusiones, Misa… - No contesté ante eso. Me limpié las lágrimas que estaban en mis ojos castaños, mientras Nobuto tomaba aire para continuar – Se nota que él está interesado en ti, es cosa de tiempo para que sea tu novio, ¿Tanto te preocupa?

- Por supuesto que sí, tú mismo has dicho novecientas veces que no estarías con alguien como yo, ¿o no? – Levanté mi cabeza y me limpié las lágrimas. Vaya, me debía ver bastante patética. Nobuto me miraba atónito. Repito: Pobre chico.

- Misa, no puedes estar hablando en serio… ¡Yo soy yo! Es decir, ¿Importa acaso lo que yo crea de ti? Además, si quieres ser taaaanto la novia del tipo ese, ¿Por qué no vas y se lo pides tú misma?

- ¡Sería denigrante, Nobuto! ¿Por qué diablos te estoy pidiendo consejos a ti?

- ¡Pregúntatelo tú! ¿No que las mujeres quieren igualdad? ¡BIEN! ¡Pídele tú ser pareja!

- ¡No voy a hacer eso, estúpido!

- ¡Entonces quédate sentada mientras el imbécil ese haga su primer movimiento! En serio, ¿Hay algo de malo en que le des un empujón al menos?

- ¡Dar un "empujón" no es lo mismo que pedir ser novios! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

- Esta conversación es estúpida… - Susurró Nobuto agarrándose la cabeza. Bufé y me senté bruscamente. Mi mejor amigo suspiró (nuevamente) y me miró – Misa, en serio, ya, si no quieres pedírselo tú está bien, pero al menos dile algo… ¿Qué acaso las parejas no hacen eso?

- ¿Y qué rayos sabes tú de lo que hacen las parejas, ah?

- Créeme, tengo a Natsumi tooodo el día parloteando de eso, SÉ lo que hacen las parejas – Ante esa respuesta, me callé. Sí, mi mejor amiga podía ser un poco insistente en ese tema, y como Nobuto era su melliza, bueno… Se entendía. – A todo esto, ¿Por qué estás lloriqueándome a mí y no a ella?

- ¿Podrías ser un poco más considerado? ¡No sabes ni cómo tratar a una dama sensible!

- ¿Dama? ¿Sensible? ¿Dónde? – Levanté mi cuaderno para golpearlo, pero Nobuto fue más rápido y tomó mi muñeca, deteniendo mi acción. Se rió y se rascó la nuca – Está bien, está bien… Lo siento.

- Idiota – Susurré. Nobuto suspiró y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, yo lo imité.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la entrada de la preparatoria. Me sentía un poco más tranquila luego de la charla con mi mejor amigo. Al fin sabía con certeza al menos qué me ocurría.

- Misa… Creo que alguien te está esperando

Ante la advertencia de Nobuto, fijé mi vista al frente y me di cuenta de quién estaba en la entrada. Su cabello castaño claro se veía muy brillante ante la luz del atardecer, y sus ojos verdes se fijaban solo en mí. Suspiré ligeramente y mantuve mi paso constante hasta llegar a donde estaba él. Claro, era miércoles… Esta era nuestra rutina, ¿Cómo no lo había sospechado?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, noté que mi mejor amigo ya se retiraba de la entrada y se dirigía a su casa. Torpemente, mis ojos castaños se fijaron en el suelo como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo. Escuché como Takuya suspiraba pesadamente antes de hablar.

- ¿No vas a saludarme siquiera, Misa?

Suspiré y me reproché a mí misma por no saludarlo, sin embargo, no levanté la mirada… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no podía ni siquiera decirle un simple "hola"?, ¡El pobre chico ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué no le había hablado en una semana! No era su culpa que me complicara por cosas mías…

… Pero aún así, ¿Por qué no podía ni siquiera saludarlo aún?

- Misa… ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No sé de qué hablas – Excelente comienzo, Misaki. Así va a saber exactamente lo que sientes. _Genial._

- Me refiero a que no hemos hablado desde que salimos. Está bien, al principio también era culpa mía porque no te escribí ningún mensaje ni te llamé, ¿Pero después? ¿Sabes cuántas llamadas perdidas tienes en tu teléfono?

- … - No sabía qué rayos responder a eso. Takuya resopló y yo suspiré – Deben ser unas… ¿Trece?

- Exacto, trece. ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me las has respondido?

- ¿Y qué si no te respondo el teléfono? Después de todo _no soy_ tu novia, ¿O sí?

Ante aquella oración, hasta yo me sorprendí. Takuya abrió sus verdes ojos de par en par y yo no supe en qué momento las palabras habían salido de mi boca. Suspiré pesadamente y apreté mi puño derecho fuertemente. Pasaron unos largos minutos de silencio, hasta que me decidí a actuar.

- Lo siento, no es lo que quería decir… - Me excusé. No supe cuándo comencé a apretar la correa de mi bolso, pero lo único que sabía era que quería irme de ahí – Lo siento…- No pude dar ni dos pasos completos, cuando Takuya habló.

- ¿Es eso lo que te molesta? – Paré en seco ante sus palabras y me volteé. Demonios, en serio estaba preocupado. Bajé la mirada y luego la fijé nuevamente en él.

- Yo… - Mierda, tenía que pensar algo rápido qué decir. ¡El chico estaba delante de mí después de todo! – Yo… No entiendo…

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

- No entiendo, ¿Sabes? Estamos saliendo hace casi un mes… Y tú… Yo no podría pensar en ti como menos que un amigo… Es decir… Como menos que mi novio o… - Levanté mis ojos castaños y noté que Takuya estaba muy confundido. Pobre. Suspiré, intentando calmar mis nervios. – Lo que trato de decirte es que… Tú… ¿Alguna vez quieres que yo sea tu novia?

- … - El chico castaño se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano. En ningún momento dejé de mirarlo. - ¿Pensabas que la sorpresa era esa?

- ¿Qué? Yo nunca he dicho-

- Misa, eres fácil de leer… - Me interrumpió. Lo miré tristemente, y él entrelazó sus dedos con los míos – Me preguntaste si alguna vez yo quería que fueras mi novia… - Asentí con la cabeza y él, sorpresivamente, sonrió – Bueno, quiero que lo seas aquí y ahora. – Abrí los ojos de par en par ante eso, y él me tomó ambas manos – Misa, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Frente a esta pregunta, no pude evitar que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro involuntariamente.

- ¿Es en serio? – El chico asintió vivazmente y mi sonrisa se acrecentó. No tuve más que pensar y lo abracé – Sí.

Sentía una sensación de felicidad subir desde la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza. Se concentraba un cosquilleo en mi estómago, y sabía que ese estremecimiento era solo causa de Takuya. Nunca lo había sentido con nadie más, y creía que nadie más haría que yo experimentara una cosa así.

El chico se separó de mí hasta quedar frente a frente, y, de una manera sutil, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Fue un contacto suave, y yo no dudé en abrazarlo mientras sucedía. Sus manos viajaron a mi cintura, y nunca me había sentido más feliz.

_Takuya era mi novio _

- Ejem…

Nos separamos casi de inmediato al escuchar un carraspeo a poca distancia de nosotros. Me volteé, y, horrorizada, vi que un chico alto, de un metro con ochenta centímetros, de pelo anaranjado y ojos castaños nos miraba serio y hasta irritado.

_Oh mierda…_

- ¿Me van a explicar qué mierda es esto?

Su voz sonaba más fuerte que nunca, encendiendo una alarma en ese entonces apagada en mi cerebro. Miré a Takuya, quien trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero sus ojos denotaban asombro. No era de menos: Se estaba besando con la hermana menor de su mejor amigo.

Y ese mejor amigo, Otani Yoshi, estaba frente a nosotros.

**-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-LF-**

_¡Perdoooooooooooonen! ¡Sé que soy irresponsible y hasta cruel por no actualizar hasta esta fecha! Pero… Argggghhh salí recién en enero de clases y solo me vi con oportunidades libres hasta hoy. De nuevo ¡Mil perdones!_

_He de señalar que el próximo capítulo será un especial de Koizumi Risa y Otani Atsushi. Será algo así como un viaje al pasado, ¡Habrá sorpresas, lo juro! Y se subirá muy pronto como recompensa por la espera. _

_Ahora, contestaré los reviews que agradezco profundamente. ¡En serio, chicos! Sin ustedes, esta historia no es la misma. _

_En fin, aquí están las respuestas: _

_**Yrim**__**: **__¡De verdad agradezco tu apoyo! Me siento muy bien con tus comentarios. Amo Lovely Complex, me he leído el manga unas tres o cuatro veces y no me aburro (creo que por eso me sale algo realista en cuanto a Lovely Complex) ¡Me encanta que te guste la historia! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto, ¡Muchas gracias!_

_** -me: **__Tranquila mujer, ¡El drama se acerca! Pero tranquila, la comedia es lo más importante en este fic (es de Lovely Complex después de todo). ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Me encanta que hagas preguntas que predigan tu punto de vista jajajaja!_

_**Nessieprettysweet: **__¡No pides mucho para nada! Tú tranquila, sea como sea, espero que te guste. Me halaga que te conformes con mi historia como secuela, ¡Muchas gracias!_

_**Nanamy:**__ Oh Dios, creo que me siento mal porque me tarde. Pero bueno, ¡Aquí está el capítulo! Gracias por dejarme un review, de veras lo aprecio. ¡Cuídate y gracias!_

_**Trininuu**__**:**__ Jajajajajajaja ¡Me descubriste! Pero tranquila, lo iba a aclarar en algún momento. El apellido de Takuya es el de Nobuto en cuanto a la banda. A mí me gustan también, aunque hace mucho tiempo no los escucho. Le puse Nobuto al hijo de Nakao y Nobu porque ella se llama Nobuko, y era como "oooh se parecen" jajajaja Me gustan tus comentarios, la verdad creo que fui bastante cuidadosa de que no quedaran Ooc, porque sinceramente odio eso. ¡Gracias por tu review y cuídate!_

_**Alphonsa:**__ Sí, debo admitir que a veces tengo problemas de puntuación… Releí el fic y sí, tienes razón ¡Fue horrible en algunas situaciones! Oh Dios… Por eso ahora fui un poco más cuidadosa. Gracias por tus comentarios de la historia, me ayudas mucho mucho a mejorar. ¡Cuídate y muchísimas gracias!_

_**Nameji-chan:**__ ¡Aquí está! Gracias por este review, sinceramente, fuiste una gran motivación. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Ahora, ¿Qué sucederá con Misa?, ¿Qué dirá Yoshi?, ¿Cómo reaccionará ante la formalización de la relación de su hermana pequeña y su mejor amigo?_

_¡Gracias por todos los reviews, todo comentario es bienvenidos!_

_Saludos, _

_Pili. _


End file.
